Dançando no Escuro
by Scila
Summary: Depois da prisão de Lúcio graças a batalha no Departamento de Mistérios, Narcissa Malfoy escolhe se unir a Ordem da Fênix e as conseqüências de sua decisão mudarão o curso das vidas de Draco e Gina. AU durante 6o livro. CAP 14!
1. Prólogo Escolhas

**DANÇANDO NO ESCURO**

Depois da prisão de Lúcio graças a batalha no Departamento de Mistérios, Narcissa Malfoy escolhe se unir a Ordem da Fênix temendo a morte de sua família e as conseqüências de sua decisão mudarão o curso das vidas de Draco e Gina. (AU durante o sexto ano). Escrita para o projeto Like Always no fórum 6v. AU a partir do sexto livro.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Escolhas_

Sempre há um preço a pagar quando se muda de alianças. Não importa o quão seguro pensamos que ficaremos as conseqüências virão. Narcissa Malfoy sabia disso e, apesar de negar firmemente para seu filho, temia por sua vida.

Porém estava sozinha, desesperada e não havia ninguém que pudesse ouvir seu pedido de ajuda. Em questão de meses, todos viraram a cara para ela. Até mesmo sua irmã. E o que podia fazer? Abaixar a cabeça e deixar que matassem seu único filho? Se fosse outra mulher, outra pessoa. Se tivesse outro sangue correndo pelas veias, faria justamente isso. Mas era uma Black e Malfoy, bastava aquilo para que tal opção não existisse.

Assim que descobriu o que planejavam fazer com Draco, não pensou duas vezes. Sua lealdade já estava abalada desde que Lúcio foi jogado em Azkaban e deixado para apodrecer. Ela não era mais uma jovem tola com ilusões sobre o Lorde das Trevas, principalmente depois de quase ter perdido o marido várias vezes. A partir do momento em que o risco se estendeu para Draco, Narcissa sabia que o limite havia sido atingido.

Draco esteve cego aos perigos, mais preocupado com glória e poder; apenas quando fosse tarde demais entenderia o risco que estava correndo, mas ela sabia que aquela seria uma lição que seu filho não poderia aprender sozinho e enquanto era menor de idade teria que obedecê-la.

Quanto a Lúcio, só tinha esperança de que um dia pudesse entender a decisão que tomou. Não que imaginou que as conseqüências do seu primeiro plano fossem tão drásticas. Sua intenção inicial era pedir ajuda a um velho amigo e desobedecer apenas uma ordem, não trair para sempre Lord Voldemort.

Em uma noite amena deu o primeiro passo para a decisão que mudaria sua vida e de sua família para sempre.

* * *

_Vestiu a capa mais surrada que tinha, cobriu o rosto como pôde e partiu. Andou sozinha pelo vilarejo trouxa e, apesar de parecer o contrário, a cada passo sua apreensão crescia e dúvidas surgiam. Estaria fazendo a coisa certa? Lúcio a perdoaria? _

_Porém, nenhuma dessas perguntas fizeram diminuir sua resolução. Nem mesmo o próprio Lorde das Trevas poderia impedi-la de continuar. O único que possuía esse poder era o homem em que estava depositando suas ultimas esperanças e, principalmente, sua confiança. _

_Parou em frente à única porta da única casa de luzes acesas da vila. Olhou para os lados e com o rosto determinado, bateu duas vezes contra a madeira. A porta se abriu revelando uma silhueta familiar contra a luz vinda de dentro. _

_- Narcissa? _

_- Preciso falar com você, Severo. _

_- Mas é claro... Entre._

_A sala pequena e desarrumada que entrou não lhe inspirou mais segurança que a rua vazia e pobre. Observou atentamente sua volta, procurando qualquer sinal de outra presença no cômodo... Foram necessários alguns segundos até que registrasse a figura de Severo lhe oferecendo uma cadeira para que sentasse._

_- Você parece perturbada, Narcissa... Por que não se senta?_

_- Obrigada – agradeceu nervosa, enquanto sentavam, não parando de olhar para os lados._

_- Uma taça de vinho, talvez?_

_- Não, eu..._

_Houve um som de um corpo batendo contra uma parede próxima e imediatamente Narcissa se levantou assustada._

_- Não se incomode com Rabicho... Ele criou o mau hábito de tentar ouvir conversas alheias – informou calmamente Snape, balançando a varinha para que uma estante de livros próxima se movesse e revelasse uma passagem secreta onde Pettigrew estava caído. _

_- Por que ele está aqui?_

_- O Lorde das Trevas o mandou aqui para... – fez uma pausa, sua expressão cheia de repúdio a criatura caída. - ...Me auxiliar._

_Era claro que aquela não era a real razão da presença do lacaio de Voldemort... Mas Narcissa estava preocupada demais com outras coisas para perceber tal coisa. No momento, só o que importava era que Rabicho estava atrapalhando seus planos._

_- Rabicho, levante-se. Cumprimente Narcissa Malfoy e traga uma garrafa de vinho. _

_- Eu não sou seu elfo-doméstico, Severo. Você não manda em mim._

_- Não? Tive a impressão de que o Lorde das Trevas havia deixado instruções especificas para que você me obedecesse. _

_Resmungando, o rato careca desceu as escadas da passagem e Snape colocou novamente a estante de volta a seu lugar original._

_- Temos alguns minutos até ele voltar a nos importunar – informou. – Sente-se. _

_Apesar de aparentar apenas um comentário qualquer, Narcissa teve a impressão de que ele sabia seu desejo de falar algo em segredo. E ao excluir a presença de Rabicho estava, na verdade, excluindo a presença do próprio Lorde das Trevas. Aproveitando a oportunidade, não perdeu tempo._

_- Preciso pedir um favor. Você... Você deve saber do que aconteceu com Draco – começou, tentando controlar o nervosismo._

_Severo apenas assentiu._

_- Não pude impedir a decisão dele. Nem ele mesmo, se desejasse, poderia ter evitado. Mas... Há mais. Sei que o Lorde das Trevas confia o bastante em você para lhe contar sobre o plano... E não importa se temos ordens de não mencionar para ninguém..._

_- Está indo para águas traiçoeiras, Narcissa._

_- Não me importo! Severo, você sempre foi amigo da família. Não há ninguém que confia mais em você do que Lúcio. Estaria disposto a me ajudar? Estou aqui, me arriscando... Indo contra os desejos de minha própria irmã... Preciso ter certeza que vai me ajudar. Preciso que faça isso. Troque de lugar com ele._

_- Não há em que ajudar. Draco já foi iniciado... E a missão que lhe foi dada está fora do meu alcance. O que me pede é impossível. _

_- Não pode ajudar Draco? Por favor, Severo! É meu único filho! Não posso perdê-lo. Deve haver algo que possa fazer! Eu faria qualquer coisa para que Lúcio e ele estivessem a salvo – confessou, lágrimas escorrendo vergonhosamente por seu rosto pálido. – Qualquer coisa._

_Severo permaneceu em silêncio e apenas o choro de Narcissa era ouvido. Colocou as mãos no rosto e deixou que toda a preocupação e aflição que sentia a tomasse. _

_- Estaria realmente disposta a fazer qualquer coisa? – perguntou sério. – Mesmo que isso terminasse com a vida que conhece hoje?_

_- Sim._

_- Não sabe o que diz – desdenhou, falando devagar. - A única maneira de salvar Draco... Seria ir atrás de ajuda... Questionável. Realmente pensaria em tal coisa?_

_Poderia ser um teste de lealdade, uma armadilha, mas precisava arriscar, por seu filho._

_- Não há nada que eu não faria agora._

_Barulhos de passos subindo lentamente escadas e murmúrios de reclamações começavam a ficar próximos. Rabicho voltava com o vinho. Seu coração acelerou, o tempo estava acabando._

_- Por favor, Severo. Por favor. Se puder fazer alguma coisa por Draco... _

_- Não deveria ter vindo aqui. _

_Assim que Severo terminou de falar, a passagem da estante se abriu outra vez e Rabicho entrou segurando uma garrafa e dois copos. _

_Narcissa fechou as mãos, não acreditando que não teria ajuda._

_- O que o fez demorar tanto, Rabicho? Se perdeu no caminho? _

_O homem respondeu com resmungos e deu bruscamente um dos copos para ela. _

_- Agora já não há mais necessidade. Narcissa está de saída. _

_- Sim... Eu... Preciso ir – pegou a deixa e se levantou. – Obrigada pela atenção, Severo._

_- Deixe-me abrir a porta para você – ofereceu, levantando da cadeira e a acompanhando de perto até a saída._

_Alguns dias depois, ela recebeu um livro de poções raras e na página descrevendo os efeitos de Veritasserum encontrou um pergaminho. E nele, uma mensagem._

* * *

Olhando para trás não havia nada de que se arrependesse de ter feito. Nem mesmo de ter seguido as instruções do pergaminho e se encontrado com Severo em um lugar trouxa, distante de qualquer ouvido perigoso.

Na hora duvidara das palavras dele. Temia que fosse uma armadilha para expô-la como traidora, mas quando a figura pálida de Alvo Dumbledore revelou seu plano, tudo mudou. O diretor de Hogwarts, aquele que o Lorde das Trevas mais temia era o único que podia ajudá-los e a partir daquela noite, Narcissa teve certeza disso.

* * *

_- Beba isso, Narcissa. É Veritasserum... Uma precaução necessária. Apenas uma gota basta._

_A poção esfriou sua garganta anunciando que fizera seu efeito. Sentiu sua cabeça ficar leve e as preocupações que antes a impediam de falar sumiram suavemente._

_- Por que está aqui?_

_- Para arranjar um modo de salvar meu filho._

_- Alguém sabe que veio?_

_- Não. Consegui despistar Bella. _

_Houve uma pausa nas perguntas, mas Narcissa não se preocupou, apenas continuou parada observando Severo sem nenhum pensamento em mente._

_- Qual é a missão de Draco?_

_Ela estava para responder quando foi interrompida:_

_- Acho que já é o bastante, Severo. Ela deve escolher conscientemente se quer ou não nos ajudar – uma voz calma disse, vinda de trás de Narcissa._

_- Era necessário saber se suas intenções são verdadeiras – respondeu dando outra poção para ela. – O antídoto. _

_A leveza imediatamente desapareceu e o que sobrou foi um misto de confusão e revolta._

_- O que ele está fazendo aqui?! – gritou, virando-se para o diretor e quase pegando sua varinha. – O que significa isso?!_

_Alvo Dumbledore continuou com a mesma expressão serena e esperou que Snape respondesse as demandas dela._

_- Você pediu ajuda, Narcissa. Disse que faria qualquer coisa... Pois bem, Dumbledore está lhe oferecendo a ajuda que deseja. _

_- Todo esse tempo era você o traidor?!_

_- Estou me arriscando por sua família, não faça me arrepende da minha decisão. Não quer salvar Draco? A missão que o Lorde das Trevas deu a ele é suicida, você sabe muito bem. E quanto a Lúcio, jogado em Azkaban? Não seria uma traição maior deixá-los morrer? Sua família está em ruínas, Narcissa, e só você pode mudar isso. _

_Continuou em silêncio, temendo revelar demais seus pensamentos. Dumbledore tentou outra vez, sua voz calma e lhe passando confiança._

_- Estamos dispostos a não poupar esforços para proteger Draco e você, Narcissa. Lúcio está seguro em Azkaban, por enquanto, mas também o ajudaremos se for necessário. Não precisa correr mais riscos, nem ser ameaçada por Voldemort. A Ordem a protegeria. _

_- Qual é o preço dessa "proteção"?_

_- Certas informações – anunciou Severo. – Apenas isso. Depois, quando tudo terminar, estarão livres para escolherem o caminho que quiserem... Sair do país, se esconder... Seja o que for a Ordem da Fênix está preparada para apoiá-los. Pense bem, Narcissa. Se continuar com o Lorde das Trevas, perderá seu filho, seu marido. Quanto mais terá de dar a ele?_

_Houve uma longa e dolorosa pausa, dúvida a consumindo, mas também desejo... Desejo de se livrar do medo e aflição, de finalmente estarem ela e sua família livres. Mas teria coragem para enfrentar as conseqüências de uma decisão tão perigosa?_

_- Como posso ter certeza de que estaremos seguros?_

_Alvo Dumbledore deixou um pequeno suspiro de cansaço escapar._

_- Não há como ter certeza, mas faremos tudo que for possível para protegê-los. Prometo que enquanto algum membro da Ordem viver, sua família terá a quem pedir ajuda._

* * *


	2. Bem vindo ao resto de sua vida

**Capítulo 1 – Bem vindo ao resto de sua vida**

**

* * *

  
**

Draco encarou a casa antiga como se fosse sua sentença de morte. Para ele, entrar naquele lugar era o mesmo que andar até a forca e ter seu pescoço esmagado por uma corda. Tudo estava errado e invertido. Se pudesse, queria acordar daquele pesadelo o mais rápido possível, porque estava cansado de gritar e bater portas. Sem aviso, foi acordado no meio da madrugada, ordenado a se vestir e preparar uma mala, sem explicações ou justificativas, e quando se recusou pela décima vez, obrigou sua mãe a revelar a verdade cruel: estavam fugindo, se escondendo como ratos e abandonando seu pai para os dementadores.

Sua raiva foi ignorada, seus protestos e argumentos vistos como infantis. Mesmo depois de xingar sua mãe de covarde e traidora, não conseguiu nada a não ser mais ordens e ameaças. Agora, com apenas uma mala com algumas roupas e sua varinha, estava prestes a entrar na sede da Ordem da Fênix, supostamente a responsável por suas vidas agora.

- Lembre-se Draco, essas pessoas não são mais nossos inimigos. Trate-os com respeito ou então seremos alvos fáceis do Lorde das Trevas.

- Somos alvos fáceis, mãe, porque a senhora nos tornou traidores - retrucou amargo e irritado.

Ela ignorou o tom, se aproximando da porta e batendo contra a madeira timidamente. Draco se manteve distante, de braços cruzados, enquanto observava a rua silenciosa e escura. Durante os segundos em que esperavam alguém atender a porta, imaginou exatamente como os Comensais poderiam matá-los em um ataque surpresa e que, provavelmente, seu pai seria assassinado dentro de algumas horas...

- Vamos, Draco - sua mãe o chamou, vendo que a porta fora finalmente aberta.

Quem os atendeu foi Snape e Draco teve que se controlar para não xingá-lo. Era graças ao traidor que estava naquela situação, de algum modo Snape conseguira convencer sua mãe de que a Ordem era capaz de protegê-los, tornando-se o inimigo número um de Draco. O que antes era uma certa admiração, agora tornava-se desgosto e ódio.

- Entre, Narcissa. Vou lhe apresentar a casa.

Seguiram Snape pela casa, recebendo um _tour_ barato, no qual Draco se ocupou em olhar o chão e criticar mentalmente tudo o que via. O corredor era apertado demais, as escadas empoeiradas, a cozinha pequena e bagunçada, a sala de estar uma piada.

Passaram mais tempo perto da tapeçaria dos Black, deixando suas malas no chão para observá-la com mais calma, sua mãe tocando delicadamente seu nome e o do marido que abandonou sem piedade em Azkaban.

- Eu lembro disso - comentou para Snape, em voz baixa. - Essa tapeçaria sempre foi o orgulho de minha tia. Eu, Bella e Andrômeda decoramos todos os nomes.

Snape assentiu.

- Andrômeda faz parte da Ordem... Se quiser posso entrar em contato...

- Não - Narcissa cortou de imediato. - Ainda não é o momento, Severo, mas obrigada.

Draco observou os nomes queimados de alguns membros da família e a idéia de que o nome dele e o de sua mãe deveriam estar no mesmo grupo que o de traidores como Sirius Black e uma de suas tias o deixou mais revoltado do que nunca. Como poderiam viver com tanta vergonha e humilhação? E por quanto tempo iriam viver, de qualquer forma? Ninguém jamais sobreviveu depois de trair Voldemort... Exceto Snape, pelo visto. Mas por quanto tempo ele poderia brincar de espião? Draco duvidava de que sairiam daquela guerra vivos.

Amargo, usou sua varinha para queimar seu nome e o dela da tapeçaria, sentindo um pouco de alívio em assistir o tecido escurecer e sentir o cheiro de queimado encher a sala.

- O que está fazendo? - questionou, chocada, sua mãe. - Draco Malfoy!

Ignorou os olhares dela e de Snape, e abriu um sorriso, ainda fitando seu trabalho bem feito.

- Não temos mais o direito de estar aí - respondeu, seco e irritado, pegando de volta sua mala e deixando-os para trás bruscamente.

Estava além de sua capacidade continuar seguindo os dois por aquela casa velha, resolveu subir sozinho para o terceiro andar e se isolar o máximo possível de qualquer criatura, se possível só saindo do quarto que lhe foi designado quando aquele pesadelo tivesse terminado. Também garantiu que a porta batida fosse ouvida pela casa toda, mais uma prova do quanto odiava a todos. Era provavelmente a décima porta que batia em apenas algumas horas.

Jogou a mala e sua varinha na cama ao lado, enquanto sentava na outra. Sentiu terror tomar conta de si pedaço por pedaço. O que fariam agora? O que aconteceria com sua casa, suas coisas? Voltaria para Hogwarts? Seus amigos olhariam em sua cara outra vez ou ficaria para sempre marcado como um traidor? Para onde poderiam ir depois desse erro catastrófico?

Colocou uma das mãos na testa, o peso das dúvidas e o medo das conseqüências criando um buraco em seu estomago. Estava a um passo do pânico. Antes tudo ia de acordo com seu plano: cumpriria a missão de Voldemort de qualquer jeito, recuperando o nome dos Malfoy e, quem sabe, conseguindo com que seu pai fosse libertado. Usaria o armário da Sala Precisa para criar uma distração e então... E então...

Chutou o ar, frustrado. Como alguém toma uma decisão tão grande, destruindo a vida de outras pessoas, sem aviso? Não houve discussões, ela simplesmente decidiu o que fariam e ignorou o que ele pensava e queira. Ela o desconsiderava tanto assim? Provavelmente acreditava que não passava de um garotinho burro e incapaz. Afinal, o que tinha feito de útil todos aqueles anos? Nada além de papel de bobo na frente de Potter e seus amiguinhos. Queria provar que podia ser mais, mas agora sua única chance foi jogada fora.

Ouviu batidas na porta e foi interrompido de seus pensamentos.

- Draco... Vamos conversar – reconheceu a voz de sua mãe, mesmo com o som abafado pela porta que os separava.

- Que tal se tivéssemos conversado _antes _de você tornar nossa família um bando de traidores? – gritou, não conseguindo controlar a raiva.

- Fiz o que fiz, por você! Pelo seu pai!

- Vá embora! – urrou, pegando o objeto mais próximo e o jogando contra a porta. – Me deixe em paz!

Esperou alguns segundos em silêncio, esperando a confirmação de que realmente tinha ido embora, e então se jogou para trás, deitando na cama e olhando para o teto. Mal pisara naquela casa e já odiava até a última tábua de madeira e tijolo. E o fato que era o lar dos Black só piorou seu humor, pois servia de constante lembrança do que haviam jogado fora graças à covardia de sua mãe. Para ele, não fazia mais diferença se estava magoando-a com seus insultos, nada lhe parecia mais justo do que humilhá-la como ela fez com ele.

Pela primeira vez notou seus arredores. Era um quarto pequeno, com duas camas, um armário e um pequeno gabinete. A decoração deixaria qualquer dono de funerária orgulhoso, com um tapete grosso e escurecido pelo tempo, nenhuma janela e iluminação mínima. Ao menos era limpo, apesar do cheiro de mofo e velhice.

Suspirou.

Depois de olhar por muito tempo para o teto, acabou caindo no sono e foi atormentado por um pesadelo onde seu pai o culpava por tudo gritando de sua cela em Azkaban e sua mãe o empurrava sem dó nem piedade contra um precipício sem fim aparente. Caía e caía gritando por ajuda, mas ninguém o ouvia.

Acordou subitamente, suando e sentindo como se tivesse sido atropelado por uma manada de elefantes. Não sabia quanto tempo se passou, mas com certeza não foi tempo suficiente para terminar aquela sessão de tortura.

E o pior de tudo era que agora estava com fome. O que significava que teria que sair e enfrentar sua mãe. Fechou os olhos, apertando-os com força, numa tentativa de conter sua raiva, mas sem sucesso. Decidiu ir para a cozinha e, caso a encontrasse ignoraria sua presença, não responderia nenhuma pergunta, nem olharia em seus olhos. Nunca a perdoaria e insultos já não pareciam suficientes, então quem sabe tratá-la como uma inimiga a ferisse mais.

Buscando calma, levantou e abriu a porta do quarto, apenas para quase pisar em uma bandeja posta no chão com suas comidas favoritas arrumadas com cuidado e uma mensagem:

_"Caso sinta fome, _

_Com amor, sua mãe"_

Encarou o mini-banquete por alguns segundos, lutando internamente contra o misto de sentimentos que aquele simples gesto criara. No fim, a raiva ganhou.

Não importava quantos doces, palavras carinhosas e tentativas de reconciliação ela jogasse em seu caminho. Aquela vez não era apenas uma briga por uma vassoura nova ou má educação à mesa, presentes e mimos jamais seriam suficientes. Para Draco, ela era sua família agora apenas em nome.

Bateu a porta pela décima primeira vez, ignorando a fome e a bandeja, determinado a não sair daquele quarto por nada menos do que um desastre natural.

* * *

Acordou no meio da noite, desorientada, graças aos passos apressados descendo as escadas d'A Toca. Ainda com os olhos pesados e pijamas, abriu a porta de seu quarto no exato momento em que Fred e Jorge passaram à sua frente quase correndo, e então logo em seguida Rony desceu, um pouco mais lento devido ao sono.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou para o irmão, que apenas deu de ombros.

- Vai saber. Eles bateram na minha porta e me mandaram descer. Dois malucos – resmungou entre bocejos. – Eu estava tendo um sonho tão bom...

- Envolvia Hermione? – sorriu zombando o irmão.

- N-não! – gaguejou, vermelho.

Riu, mas resolveu que era cedo (ou seria tarde?) demais para irritá-lo.

- Venha, vamos ver o que se passa.

Juntos, desceram as escadas, encontrando a luz da cozinha acessa e os gêmeos correndo para encontrar o pai que acabara de entrar na casa. Sua mãe também estava lá, parecendo mais nervosa do que o normal. Rony e Gina entraram na cozinha, curiosos.

- É verdade? – questionou Jorge, agitado. – Mesmo?

- Gui nos mandou uma carta, mas achamos que estava pregando uma peça na gente! – completou Fred.

Sua mãe suspirou.

- Meninos, meninos! Deixem seu pai recuperar o fôlego! – começou, ajudando Artur sentar. – E além disso, Gui não devia contar essas coisas para vocês!

Os gêmeos reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e em perfeita sincronia. Enquanto isso, Gina sentou-se ao lado do pai e Rony resolveu fazer um lanche da madrugada, montando um sanduíche digno de almoço.

- Que raios está acontecendo? – reclamou enquanto mordia um pedaço generoso.

- Não fale de boca cheia – reprovou sua mãe, colocando na mesa xícaras com leite para todos.

- Pai... O que Gui disse para Fred e Jorge? – Gina tentou chamar atenção de seu pai, ignorando o restante da família.

O chefe da família Weasley soltou um longo suspiro, tirando os óculos e os limpando, antes de começar sua explicação. Só aquele pequeno movimento foi o bastante para silenciar a cozinha e focar todas as atenções

- Acredito que seu irmão informou os gêmeos... E prematuramente, devo dizer. Que Narcissa Malfoy concordou em dar informações sobre Você-Sabe-Quem em troca da proteção da Ordem da Fênix.

A reação foi imediata. Fred começou com perguntas novamente, Rony parecia não acreditar, afirmando que os Malfoy nunca trairiam os Comensais, Jorge arregalou os olhos e tinha a boca aberta de surpresa. Gina considerava a notícia surreal, principalmente depois de tudo que foram obrigados a passar graças ao Esquadrão Inquisidor de Umbridge, sendo seu líder Draco Malfoy.

- Uau... Malfoy deve estar querendo se matar agora – Rony disse em voz alta o mesmo que ela pensava. – Preciso contar para Harry e Mione!

- Não. Vamos manter isso em segredo, por enquanto. A vida dos três está em jogo e não é o momento para rixas de escola!

Rony fez careta, mas aceitou.

- Tem certeza que podemos confiar neles? Acho isso tudo muito suspeito! - sua mãe finalmente se pronunciou.

- Tudo indica que ela tomou essa decisão porque a vida do filho estava em jogo. Com o marido na prisão... Acredito que nem Narcissa Malfoy seria tão fria a ponto de arriscar a vida do filho – explicou Artur. – Ou pelo menos foi esse o argumento de Dumbledore.

A família ficou em silêncio, absorvendo a notícia com dificuldade. Gina chegou até a pensar que tudo não passava de algum sonho bizarro do qual estava prestes a acordar. Mordeu o lábio, outra dúvida surgindo.

- Você-Sabe-Quem já sabe? – questionou, nervosa até em levantar tal possibilidade.

- Ainda não, mas como Bellatrix Lestrange é irmã de Narcissa, é apenas uma questão de tempo – ponderou seu pai, tenso. – E então as cabeças dos três Malfoy valerão muito.

O silêncio perdurou por um longo tempo, até as xícaras estarem vazias e Rony terminar seu segundo sanduíche. Havia mais perguntas a serem feitas, mas o cansaço de seu pai logo ficou aparente e foram expulsos da cozinha de imediato, obrigados a irem dormir e com ordens de esquecer o assunto. Mas era impossível para Gina, que passou o resto da madrugada contemplando o quão seria estranho tratar Malfoy como um, no mínimo, "semi-aliado". Sem falar na pressão que causaria para Ordem, responsável pela segurança de uma família preconceituosa e arrogante, agora o alvo principal de Voldemort. O que Harry pensaria? Depois da briga que tiveram com Malfoy no trem, não via como os dois conseguiriam lidar com a presença um do outro. Aliás, ninguém que o conhecia gostaria de conviver com Malfoy e torcia para que ela não fosse obrigada.

Os Weasley estavam esperando a chegada de Harry e Hermione em breve. Hermione estava praticamente confirmada dentro de alguns dias, mas Harry era um assunto delicado na casa. Tudo dependia das decisões de Dumbledore, que estava cada vez mais fechado e resguardado quando o assunto era Harry. Apesar da insistência de seus pais de que ele estaria muito mais seguro e contente n'A Toca do que com os Dursley, o diretor não se convenceu e até aquele momento não dera permissão para buscarem Harry. Gina começava a temer que só veria Harry em Hogwarts.

Hermione a fez prometer que pararia de esperar ser notada pelo garoto, agindo como "ela mesma" não só para Harry como também o resto do mundo. E com isso, a amiga lhe prometera, Harry acabaria vendo o quão _especial _Gina era.

Revirou os olhos e mudou de posição na cama, incomodada em relembrar o ano anterior. Obedecera aos conselhos de Hermione, sabendo que a amiga era um gênio e que provavelmente estava sempre certa, mas pareceu que seus esforços foram ignorados. Não que sua vida girasse em torno de conquistar Harry Potter, claro, mas tinha que admitir que ficara um pouco decepcionada com os resultados, ou mais exatamente, a _falta _deles.

E o tempo que passou com ele durante a Armada de Dumbledore, sem falar no que enfrentaram juntos no Departamento de Mistérios, apenas serviu para deixá-la ainda mais apaixonada por Harry. O que era frustrante, visto que as chances de ele enxergá-la romanticamente eram mínimas.

Mesmo depois de algumas horas, estava longe de cair no sono, revirando na cama e suspirando a cada cinco minutos. A casa continuava em completo silêncio e a lua iluminava seu quarto através das cortinas finas que protegiam a janela. Porém, por meses qualquer sinal de calma não era convincente e havia um peso nas costas de todos, olhares para o chão e testas franzidas. Todos sabiam das atividades cada vez mais desafiadoras de Voldemort, não mais se escondendo após ter sido visto por metade do Ministério da Magia. Sumiços, dementadores, ataques de lobisomens, "acidentes" que trouxas acreditavam ser má sorte e desastres naturais. Mas a maioria dos bruxos, principalmente os Weasley, conseguia reconhecer os sinais.

Tudo indicava para o final da paz que aproveitavam por mais de uma década e o começo de uma longa guerra.

Não era à toa que todos estavam inquietos, não conseguindo aproveitar as férias escolares. Ela, em particular, se via questionando o que aconteceria dali para frente durante o café da manhã ou enquanto observava seus irmãos jogarem Quadribol. Sentia-se isolada n'A Toca, à salvo, mas ao mesmo tempo prestes a ter aquela segurança rompida.

Tentou não pensar mais no assunto, focando na chegada de Hermione e Harry, e finalmente caiu do sono.

Quando acordou subitamente algumas horas depois, soube de imediato que havia algo de errado. O cheiro de madeira queimada logo invadiu suas narinas e percebeu que havia fumaça entrando por debaixo de sua porta. Assustada, levantou e pegou sua varinha, abrindo a porta e tampando sua boca com uma das mãos, numa tentativa de evitar respirar a fumaça. O fogo vinha de baixo e pela força das chamas, já havia tomado grande parte do andar térreo.

Subiu as escadas correndo e bateu nas portas dos quartos dos gêmeos, quando não obteve resposta, arrombou a porta com um feitiço apressado. Encontrou os dois dormindo como se nada tivesse acontecendo, os sacudiu com força.

- Fred! Jorge! – gritou, tossindo. – Precisamos sair daqui!

Felizmente Jorge acordou e notou seu desespero.

- Gina... O que foi? Que houve? – questionou, porém, percebeu os sinais logo em seguida. – Merda!

Com sua ajuda acordaram Fred e saíram do quarto, encontrando Rony descendo as escadas, desesperado.

- Onde estão mamãe e papai?! – gritou, entre tosses.

- Não sabemos! – informou Gina, olhos cheios de lágrimas num misto de reação à fumaça e pavor.

- Vou lá embaixo, procurá-los! – anunciou Jorge, mas Gina o impediu o segurando pelo braço.

- Como?!

Agora o fogo avançava cruelmente pelos andares de cima, o calor começava a ficar insuportável e a fumaça os impedia de ver muito além. As escadas não agüentariam por muito mais tempo.

- Vou aparatar! – explicou e sem esperar os outros irmãos, desapareceu com um _pop_.

- Merda! – Fred gritou. – Tenho que ir atrás dele!

- Fred, não!

Mas já era tarde, ele já tinha aparatado. Estava completamente perdida, coração acelerado e lutando contra as tosses e o calor. Para onde iriam agora?

- Gina, minha vassoura!

Rony a pegou pela mão e os dois correram até o quarto dele, no último andar. Pedaços das paredes começavam a cair e degraus das escadas a se desmanchar. Felizmente chegaram à salvo, enquanto Rony retirava a vassoura de seu malão, abriu a janela e o que viu a deixou apavorada.

- Rony... – foi máximo que conseguiu produzir, ao encarar a Marca Negra no céu d'A Toca, a luz esverdeada iluminando o jardim.

- Acordei com ela – informou o irmão, colocando uma mão em seu ombro para lhe confortar. – A Ordem vai chegar logo, Gina.

Assentiu e ambos sentaram na vassoura, que mal permitia duas pessoas. Segurando a respiração, avançaram em alta velocidade pelo céu, se afastando rapidamente da casa e das chamas que a consumiam. Sobrevoaram o terreno em busca de algum sinal de seus pais e dos gêmeos, ao mesmo em tempo que tentaram não chamar atenção dos responsáveis pelo incêndio. No fim, não conseguiram completar uma volta pela Toca, um feitiço incendiário acertou a traseira da vassoura e os derrubou subitamente.

Seu corpo todo gritou de dor conforme batia contra o chão e rolava violentamente pela grama, ganhando arranhões e cortes. Rony caiu logo ao seu lado e não teve tanta sorte, seu grito de dor cortou a noite e trouxe com ele os Comensais.

Quatro figuras iluminadas pelo fogo vieram correndo, cobertas de negro e com as máscaras brancas escondendo seus rostos. Um dos Comensais era enorme, quase tão grande quanto Hagrid, mas de longe a figura mais violenta era esguia e rápida, revelando-se ser Bellatrix Lestrange, e a líder daquele bando.

Atraída pelo grito de Rony, Bellatrix correu em sua direção e sem perder tempo pisou em sua perna, sem dó ou piedade.

- Verme! Se não contar o que desejo, vou quebrar mais que sua perna!

Gina conjurou uma força sobre-humana e levantou-se, ignorando as feridas e apontou sua varinha para Bellatrix.

- _Estupefaça! _

A mulher se defendeu sem dificuldades com um feitiço Escudo.

- Não me lembro de ter falado com você, sua imbecil! Peguem-na! – ordenou para os outros três.

Tentou impedi-los com mais feitiços, mas estes foram repudiados com facilidade e o Comensal maior pulou em sua direção, prendendo Gina com uma força incrível e impedindo-a de se mexer. O outro pegou sua varinha, a deixando completamente indefesa. Enquanto isso, Bellatrix continuava a questionar Rony entre Crucios.

- Onde eles estão?! Fale ou então vai morrer! _CRUCIO_!

Seu irmão se recusava a falar entre seus gemidos e gritos. Gina teve que desviar o olhar, não agüentando vê-lo ser torturado.

- Onde minha irmã traidora está se escondendo! FALE!

A cada maldição lançada, os gritos de Rony se intensificavam. Os outros Comensais agora riam, se divertindo com o sofrimento dela e de seu irmão. Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Onde estava a Ordem? Quem iria salvá-los?

Fechou os olhos.

- Não sabemos de nada! Deixe-no em paz! – gritou, não agüentando mais o sofrimento do irmão.

O protesto chamou a atenção de Bella, que parou a tortura para fitá-la por trás de sua máscara inexpressiva.

- Deixá-lo em paz? Sua criança idiota! – gargalhou e os outros Comensais se juntaram às risadas. – A única paz que vocês vão encontrar agora será depois de morrer sob minhas mãos!

- Ninguém sabe onde está sua irmã!

- E daí? Ainda vou matá-los do mesmo jeito! – riu de novo.

Bellatrix apontou sua varinha contra o rosto de Gina, prestes a cumprir sua promessa quando uma série de _pops_ foi ouvida por todos os lados, revelando finalmente a Ordem da Fênix. A reação dos Comensais foi imediata, o grandalhão soltou Gina e em um piscar de olhos tinha desaparatado, percebendo que estava em menor número. No minuto que permaneceu livre correu até o irmão, pronta para ajudá-lo de qualquer forma que lhe fosse possível.

Sentiu alguém se aproximar e colocar uma das mãos em seu ombro. Era seu pai. Rapidamente virou e o abraçou com força. Avistou os gêmeos correndo até eles, apoiando sua mãe com cuidado, os três eles, apoiando sua merimentos, mas aalvo. am sujos de cipiscar de olhos tinham desaparatado, percebendo que estava em menor estavam cobertos de cinzas e ferimentos, mas a salvo.

Aliviada, levantou o rosto e avistou A Toca.

Não restava nada além de madeira queimada.

* * *

**N/A: **So it begins. Primeiro: Uau quantas reviews só para um prólogo. UAU THANKS! Não esperava tanto, fiquei com medo. Segundo: Lucy, muito obrigada por betar esse capítulo DUAS VEZES. Hahaha, prometo não perder o arquivo de novo...

Agora quanto a fic em si... Tenham em mente (porque já faz muito tempo que lemos HP6) que esse Draco é o Draco adolescente ANTES da choradeira no banheiro, antes das inúmeras tentantivas de matar Dumbledore, antes do pavor e da pressão. É o Draco que pisou no nariz do Harry e ameaçou o lojista do Borgin & Burkes. E é o Draco que acabou de ser humilhado no trem de volta para casa e que o pai foi preso. So yeah... É um Draco bem mais imaturo do que eu costumo escrever.

Quanto à Toca sendo atacada, well... Mais explicações no capítulo 2. Vamos ver o que vocês acham, depois digo minha versão! :P

**Bella Black Malfoy:** Uau thanks, suas reviews sempre elevam minha confiança! Sinceramente acho que a JK deu essa liberdade para nós de que Narcissa coloca sempre sua família em primeiro lugar. Mas nesse caso quem realmente mudou o curso foi o Snape e o Dumbledore que estenderam a mão para ela e lhe deram a oportunidade de vir para o lado da Ordem. Pretendo explorar mais para frente suas motivações e razões. É uma AU né e tudo vai mudar agora.

**Carolina Trujillo: **Muito obrigada! Não é fácil e muitas vezes acho que estou indo pro caminho errado, mas vocês me incentivam a continuar! :D Espero que a fic continue agradando.

**Amanda: **Foi como eu falei para a Bella, acho que a abertura nós temos, graças a essa cena que você falou... E mais duas cenas: Narcissa falando para irmã que "Não há nada que eu não faria agora" antes de entrar na casa do Snape, que acho muito significativa. Snape mesmo falou "A palavra do Lorde é lei" e ela não estava nem aí, mas manteve a hesitação por medo de traição de Bella e Snape. A outra cena é Dumbledore oferecendo proteção para ela e Draco na Torre. Se Dumbledore acreditou possível, well, eu acredito que seja também :D. Quanto ao texto em si, bem, foi um prólogo para uma fic DG, não quis me estender muito na Narcissa, mas vou prestar mais atenção no velho mostre, não conte. Apesar de que se tratando de um POV específico a narrativa acaba virando pensamento... E nem tudo vejo importância em mostrar em flashbacks. Olha, eu li e reli MUITO o cap Spinner's End, então é provável que uma ou outra fala ficou igual, mas não fiz de próposito hahaha. Como sempre, adoro suas reviews e valeuuu mesmo por continuar lendo minhas fics mesmo no meio de tanta coisa que você deve ter pra fazer na sua facu!

**Lucy: **Concordo totalmente. Narcissa é mãe em primeiro lugar, sonserina em segundo :)

**Dark-Bride: **Yay! E não se preocupe, A Sombra e a Escuridão tá caminhando, um pouco mais lento, mas está!

**Veronica D. M.: **THanks!! Vou tentar manter um bom ritmo de atualizações!

**Kitty Pride Malfoy:** Valeu!! Às vezes me dá uma loucura e eu começo uma fic nova!

**Janete Alves:** No worries, enquanto a Ordem protegê-la, Narcissa vai ficar bem (acho!) Hahha. Thanks por ler!

**mari pompadour:** Obrigada!!! Eu também sempre tive vontade que isso acontecesse nos livros... Quando Dumbledore ofereceu para o Draco a proteção da Ordem na Torre, eu gritava "ACEITA DRACO SEU MALA". Hahahha. Eu acho que ele até ia aceitar, viu... Se não fosse os Comensais!

**Thaty Malfoy: **Haha, eu não paro né? Vou tentar atualizar rápido!

**lah:** Thanksss!

**Munyra Fassina:** Nossa, odeio Narcissa capacho! Cá entre nós, eu acho que ela é quem veste as calças na relação :P


	3. Claustrofobia

**Capítulo 2 – Claustrofobia**

**

* * *

  
**

A cozinha nunca estivera tão pequena quanto naquele momento. Quatro Weasley ocupavam todas as cadeiras, ombros caídos e cobertores sob suas costas, cansaço e tensão em seus rostos. Andando devagar, de um lado para o outro, estava Alastor Moody e Remo Lupin que permanecia encostado à pia, olhar fixo no teto. Por fim, Severo Snape mantinha-se afastado, perto da porta. Gina tinha os olhos cabisbaixos, contemplando a madeira da mesa e incomodada com o silêncio prolongado, acentuado pela espera.

Sentia sua garganta seca e o corpo sujo, as roupas que usava estando cheias de fuligem, terra e grama. Escapara da adrenalina e terror para terminar em tensão e exaustão. Sua família foi levada para o Largo Grimmauld, onde apesar de estarem salvos, foram informados que mais ataques tinham ocorrido naquela noite, e o medo geral era de que tratasse de uma tentativa de destruir a Ordem de vez em um golpe só. No momento, esperavam por mais notícias e a chegada de Dumbledore.

Torcia para que Harry estivesse a salvo. Bastava presenciar seu irmão sendo torturado, tinha certeza que teria pesadelos por um bom tempo. Felizmente Rony estava sendo tratado por sua mãe no antigo quarto de Sirius e se recuperaria em breve.

O som da porta de entrada agitou a cozinha, Snape foi o primeiro a se encontrar com a mais nova adição a casa. Os gêmeos e Gina viraram em direção à porta da cozinha, ansiosos para verem se era Dumbledore, enquanto o restante se endireitou, não menos tensos.

Quim Shakebolt apareceu, conversando em voz baixa com Snape, expressão de fadiga em seu rosto. Satisfeito com o que Snape tinha a falar, Quim se dirigiu ao resto da cozinha, em particular, ao chefe da família Weasley.

- Bellatrix e seu grupo fugiram – anunciou para a frustração de todos na cozinha, Moody chutando o móvel mais próximo. – Antes de irem à Toca, tentaram atacar a casa dos Tonks...

Lupin, Gina percebeu, abaixou o rosto de imediato e encarou Quim.

- ...Porém, Dumbledore já imaginava que eles seriam um alvo, considerando a ligação de Andrômeda com os Malfoy. Então a casa estava protegida.

- Isso deve ter irritado aquela desvairada – comentou Fred.

Quim assentiu.

- Tudo isso foi por causa dos Malfoy então? Não parece ser uma tática do tipo de Você-Sabe-Quem.– Jorge ergueu uma sobrancelha, pronunciando em voz alta o que Gina estava pensando também.

Snape foi quem respondeu, áspero como sempre.

- Bellatrix agiu sem ordens diretas do Lorde das Trevas. Estava... Emocionalmente ligada à situação e assim que se viu frustrada na primeira tentativa, procurou outro alvo mais fácil e chamativo.

- Fácil? – ouviu seu pai, murmurar.

Snape não ouviu ou escolheu ignorar o questionamento e Quim seguiu com sua explicação.

- Infelizmente não imaginamos que ela atacaria outras pessoas. Demoramos demais para agir, Artur. Sinto pela sua casa, devíamos ter chegado mais cedo.

Seu pai balançou a cabeça levemente, suspirando.

- O importante é que estamos vivos – comentou simplesmente, como sempre tentando ser positivo. – E que vocês chegaram a tempo.

O silêncio voltou a cair sob a cozinha e Gina começou uma batalha contra seu corpo, não querendo cair no sono. Parecia que precisava manter-se alerta, mesmo que não houvesse mais necessidade.

- E agora? – questionou Jorge. – O que faremos?

- O melhor é permanecer aqui. É o mais seguro. Espalhamos o restante dos membros em várias casas de famílias conectadas de algum modo à Ordem. Mas agora o mais importante é vocês descansarem e recuperarem as forças. – Quim os assegurou. - Deixe o restante para nós.

E com isso, lentamente, cada Weasley levantou e seguiu para os andares de cima, onde contemplariam a perda de seu único lar. A magnitude do que acontecera demorou a atingir Gina plenamente. Mas quando atingiu foi com a força de um terremoto.

Foi depois de não mais que três horas mal dormidas e exatamente no momento em que abriu sua mala para trocar-se. Viu as únicas três peças de roupa que lhe pertenciam e finalmente se deu conta do que havia acontecido. Parou no meio da atividade, largando na cama o único vestido que sobrevivera ao incêndio, e encarou por um longo tempo a parede à sua frente.

Não tinham para onde ir, nem o que vestir. Seus pertences mais preciosos não existiam mais. Fotos, livros, pôsteres de Quadribol, brinquedos antigos, vassouras, móveis, panelas, pratos... Tudo destruído. Os Weasley nunca foram uma família ligada a bens materiais e estavam acostumados com pouco, mas perder A Toca era como se um membro da família tivesse morrido. Sentia-se sem passado e o futuro era assustadoramente incerto. Como se o chão tivesse se desmaterializado debaixo de seus pés e agora estava em queda livre.

O que fariam agora?

De repente percebeu que estava há tempo demais olhando o nada e voltou a sua tarefa, se trocando e guardando as poucas roupas que lhe restaram sem mais interrupções. Imaginou que o dia já tinha nascido e como estava inquieta demais para voltar a dormir, saiu do quarto com a intenção de preparar um café da manhã para sua família e quem sabe alegrá-los um pouco.

Ao descer para o segundo andar (seu quarto ficava no terceiro), ouviu vozes e virando na direção delas encontrou Narcissa Malfoy em pessoa, conversando com Snape em voz baixa. Voltou alguns degraus para cima para não ser vista pela dupla, quando os dois pararam perto da escada.

- ...Se recusa a sair do quarto. Já tentei de tudo, Severo. Talvez se você conversar com ele?

- Seriamente duvido que Draco dê atenção ao que tenho a falar, Narcissa.

A mulher loira suspirou, assentindo.

- Já sabia que seria difícil para ele, mas não imaginei que seria tão difícil para mim – confessou. – E agora com Bella...

- Não é sua culpa o que Bellatrix fez, sabe disso. Sua irmã sempre foi... Instável.

- A culpa _é _minha. Mas agradeço a tentativa de aliviar minha consciência.

Franziu a testa, confusa. Seria possível que Narcissa Malfoy estava realmente se sentindo mal pelo que Bellatrix fizera com os Weasley? Inacreditável!

- Imagino que o pouco apoio que tiveram já não existe mais. Depois desse incidente duvido que alguém considere sábia a minha presença aqui.

- Deixe que Dumbledore se preocupe com isso – Snape retrucou. – Pessoalmente, aconselho a ignorar a opinião alheia. Os tolos não sabem os sacrifícios necessários para vencer uma guerra, muito menos para sobreviver a ela.

Mais uma vez Narcissa suspirou, e os dois seguiram para o primeiro andar, suas vozes se distanciando.

- ...Tenho certeza de que Draco irá cair em si cedo ou tarde. – foi a última coisa que conseguiu distinguir.

Tinha que admitir: esqueceu completamente que os Malfoy estavam na casa. Ainda não decidiu se os culpava pelo incêndio, a raiva que sentia estava toda focada em Bellatrix Lestrange. De qualquer forma, a presença dos dois só serviu para deixá-la mais desconfortável, a realidade ainda parecendo um pesadelo longo. Esperou alguns minutos, temendo encontrá-los nos corredores apertados da casa, mas enfim tomou coragem e continuou seu caminho até a cozinha, felizmente vazia.

Nas horas seguintes concentrou-se apenas no trabalho manual, deixando sua mente livre das preocupações anteriores e focando em preparar um café da manhã. A ocupação a acalmou tanto que acabou cozinhando muito mais do que necessário. Além de panquecas, preparou três tortas de sabores diferentes, duas garrafas de sucos, duas pilhas de torradas, waffles, bacon e ovos. Percebeu seu exagero quando a mesa do café estava posta e o cansaço finalmente a tomou.

Sentou à mesa, pegando uma torrada, mas apenas beliscando o pão, pensativa, e com a mente distraída. A casa estava agora em completo silêncio, o único som constante vindo do relógio no corredor perto da porta da frente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – uma voz a assustou, a fazendo derrubar sua torrada no chão.

Parado na porta da cozinha, com a eterna expressão de nojo fixada no rosto, estava Draco Malfoy. Franziu a testa, mas antes que pudesse responder, o garoto continuou.

- Esqueça a pergunta. Não me importo – anunciou, voltando o olhar para a mesa cheia de comida. – Quem fez isso?

- Fui eu – respondeu, tom de desafio. – Algum problema?

- Achei que o serviçal aqui era o tal Monstro, mas ao que parece o sangue Weasley não resiste a uma panela – disse seco enquanto pegava uma torrada, passando geléia e mordendo.

Menos de cinco minutos e ele já conseguira irritá-la. Não era à toa que ter Malfoy como um "aliado" era surreal. Resolveu não trocar insultos com a criatura, preferindo pegar a torrada do chão e ignorá-lo, mal suportando o fato que Malfoy estava comendo o que ela preparara para sua família. Felizmente, o sonserino limitou-se às torradas e após três, levantou e foi embora, sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Alguns minutos depois ouviu Malfoy falando alto e com raiva. Curiosa foi até a porta da cozinha, para ouvir melhor o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para cima, na direção das vozes, e viu de relance Narcissa Malfoy com o filho.

- Sai da minha frente – rugiu Malfoy.

Houve uma resposta, mas Gina não conseguiu entender.

- Não quero saber!

Ouviu um baque surdo e em seguida uma porta bater com força. Intrigada, Gina voltou para a cozinha, Narcissa Malfoy entrando atrás dela logo em seguida. O sangue de Gina gelou. Nervosa e sem saber como agir, cortou um pedaço de uma torta e fingiu estar totalmente ocupada em comê-lo. Estranho que a aparição de Malfoy não lhe deixou daquela maneira e que ao mesmo tempo a presença de sua mãe a confundia.

- Sinto pela discussão, espero não termos acordado ninguém – a voz repentina da mulher quase a fez engasgar. – Draco ainda está... Lidando com a situação.

Como deveria responder? Com Malfoy era simples: sempre responda ao fuinha com um insulto. Mas aquela mulher ainda não revelara suas verdadeiras opiniões para Gina e nem fora rude. Porém, conversar com um Malfoy como se fosse normal não parecia certo também.

De qualquer forma não teve tempo de formular uma resposta, Narcissa continuou a falar com calma.

- Também peço desculpas por sua casa.

Virou o rosto para a direção da mulher, incapaz de esconder a surpresa. Se Narcissa percebeu sua reação, não mostrou sinais, apenas seguiu a falar, fitou a mesa e finalmente vendo a quantidade de comida posta.

- Você que preparou tudo isso?

Assentiu.

- Por acaso... Por acaso meu filho comeu algo?

- Algumas torradas.

A mulher abriu um sorriso de alívio, depois andou até a porta, fez uma pausa e se virou para Gina novamente.

- Obrigada.

* * *

Só encarar o rosto de sua mãe já bastava para enchê-lo de raiva. Se não fosse os protestos de seu estomago não teria descido atrás de comida e assim evitado encontrá-la no corredor. Mas era tarde demais, lá estava Narcissa Malfoy lhe impedindo de seguir em frente e com a audácia de sorrir ao vê-lo.

- Draco, que bom que saiu do quarto. Podemos conversar agora?

- Sai da minha frente! – gritou, não se importando em fazer escândalo.

- Precisa me ouvir algum dia, gostaria que fosse logo. Talvez nunca mais tenhamos uma vida segura e...

- Não quero saber!

Passou por sua mãe com violência, deixando que seu ombro batesse contra o dela e ao mesmo tempo derrubando um vaso no chão. A sensação foi de satisfação ao ouvir o objeto se quebrar e mais uma vez bater com força uma porta. Dentro do quarto, no entanto, se viu irritado com a reação que teve. Devia ter seguido o próprio conselho e ignorado sua mãe, se ao menos ela não o deixasse com tanta raiva!

Andou de um lado para o outro, mesmo sem muito espaço para se mover. Tudo naquela casa era pequeno e apertado demais. Sentia falta dos espaços abertos e cômodos largos da mansão, de seu quarto amplo e cheio de janelas. Só de pensar de que era provável que nunca mais colocasse os pés dentro de seu lar, a raiva florescia com duas vezes mais fervor.

A sensação era de não possuir identidade, de estar vivendo a vida de outra pessoa. Alguém inferior, sem família ou um pingo de sangue bruxo correndo em suas veias. Um sem-teto invadindo uma casa antiga e prestes a ser enxotado pelos moradores. Que futuro haveria depois de uma catástrofe daquela magnitude?

Nenhum. Não conseguia enxergar nada além de dias intermináveis naquela casa abafada, esperando a inevitável morte pelas mãos de sua tia insana ou Voldemort. Nunca mais veria seu pai.

Sentou na cama, o peso daquela conclusão o cansando demais para continuar suas voltas pelo quarto. Era naquilo que sua vida iria se resumir? Viver próximo a traidores de sangue, _comer _o que eles preparavam? Dividir o mesmo ar que os amigos de Potter! Se chegasse a ver seu pai de novo, o que era improvável, não teria sequer coragem de encará-lo. Duvidava que ele o consideraria como seu filho agora.

Pensando bem, talvez _fosse _melhor morrer do que ser para sempre marcado como o filho traidor, o incapaz que foi socorrido pela mãe vira-casaca.

Fechou os olhos, espremendo-os com força, num gesto inútil para afastar a realidade. Tentou esvaziar sua mente, esquecer onde estava e as razões só por alguns minutos. Percebeu então o silêncio em que a casa se encontrava, com apenas um distante badalar de um relógio. De repente, começou a imaginar as quatro paredes do cômodo lentamente se movendo para dentro, tornando o quarto cada vez mais apertado e sufocante. Queria gritar, mas não daria a satisfação para sua mãe, então engoliu o grito de raiva que de nada aliviou a sensação de algo preso em sua garganta.

No fundo sabia que bater portas, gritar e bater o pé não servia para nada. A decisão já havia sido tomada e se desesperar era perda de tempo e forças. Estava preso aos caprichos e erros de sua mãe.

Patético.

Mais patético o fato que teria se arriscar novamente no mundo exterior povoado por inimigos, Weasley e mofo. A natureza o chamava.

Abriu a porta bruscamente, recusando-se a parar de expressar seu ódio através de agressões contra móveis, portas e talvez quem sabe janelas em um futuro próximo. Mal pisara no corredor e bateu contra algo, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Por um momento achou que era sua mãe, em mais uma tentativa irritante de conversar com ele. Mas estava errado: apoiando-se na parede para recobrar o equilíbrio estava a mesma Weasley barra empregada barra cozinheira barra mal vestida que encontrara na cozinha.

- Olhe para onde anda, Weasel! - cuspiu.

Sem esperar resposta, continuando o seu caminho para o final do corredor, onde o único banheiro (patético) do andar ficava.

Para sua enorme irritação, Weasley começou a segui-lo, quase colada em suas costas. Não agüentando a proximidade e já com o limite de sua paciência esgotado, virou-se subitamente e parou, quase causando uma nova trombada.

- Que raios você está fazendo?! Pare de me seguir, sua imbecil. Não preciso de uma fã de tão baixo nível. Vá procurar Potter e mantenha sua distância!

Weasley não se mostrou impressionada, cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha, de uma forma realmente esnobe que serviu para aumentar seu mal humor.

- Eu não estava te seguindo. Não seja ridículo, mais do que já é, Malfoy. Eu _moro _aqui. Estava tentando _passar na sua frente_ e ir para meu quarto.

Bufando e percebendo que infelizmente ela falava a verdade, saiu de seu caminho, contente em conseguir alguma distância da ralé.

- Fique à vontade – anunciou sarcástico, lhe dando espaço para passar. - Minha casa, que era dos Black, é a sua casa que na verdade agora é do Potter. Passe, antes que eu te mate ou me mate.

Sua resposta foi recebida com confusão e _outra _sobrancelha levantada. Mas, também com silêncio para alivio de Draco. Weasley continuou seu trajeto sem mais comentários. Infelizmente, ela entrou pela porta exatamente ao lado de seu quarto, provando uma vez por todas que aquele ano seria longo, doloroso e que sua vida seria um inferno.

- Inacreditável – murmurou para o nada, voltando para seu objetivo.

O tamanho do banheiro parecia ser mais um pedaço da piada em que estava vivendo. Pequeno, apertado e, como tudo ali, mal iluminado. Sabia que em algum lugar daquela casa havia um quarto luxuoso e um banheiro com espaço suficiente para duas banheiras, porque Black sempre seriam Black. E por essa mesma razão existiam tantos quartos de hóspedes apertados e desconfortáveis. Black não precisam impressionar visitantes, muito menos querem. O objetivo era expulsar os intrometidos o quanto antes, pois privacidade e exclusividade eram prioridade.

Uma pena que ele era um dos intrometidos agora e que quem estava usando a suíte principal provavelmente era a gorda e o careca Weasley.

Antes de sair, arriscou encarar o espelho. Nunca vira desastre maior. Penteado arruinado, roupas amarrotadas e um ar derrotado permeando tudo. Engraçado e irritante como tudo pode mudar em algumas horas.

A notícia da prisão de seu pai o tinha abalado, não havia como negar. A humilhação fora grande demais e a derrota contra Potter e sua Armada Imbecil apenas foi como jogar quilos de sal na ferida. Chegou em casa para as férias humilhado, cansado e confuso. Sua mãe insistiu em manter a fachada de que tudo daria certo, que seu pai voltaria em breve e que nada podia abalar os Malfoy. Não estava convencido, mas a vontade de acreditar era maior, então ficou quieto. Infelizmente, as tentativas de fechar os olhos para situação de nada serviram, era inegável que os Malfoy estavam no fundo do poço.

Quando sua tia (que Draco mal conhecia) apareceu com uma convocação para _ele_, não sua mãe, vir até o Lorde das Trevas, Draco mal conseguiu segurar o queixo. Foi o momento mais emocionante, aterrorizante e incrível de sua vida.

_Ele_, Draco Malfoy, era o homem da casa. O responsável pela reputação da família. Seria ele, e ninguém mais, que salvaria seu pai. Naqueles momentos incríveis só passava em sua mente a expressão de orgulho de Lúcio Malfoy ao ver o filho e único herdeiro tornar-se alguém digno.

Claro que estava tão concentrado em todas as coisas maravilhosas que aconteceriam que ignorou por completo a reação nervosa de sua mãe, que não podia protestar na frente de Bellatrix, mas que foi incapaz de esconder as mãos que tremiam. Apenas depois que sua tia foi embora, com a promessa de dar aulas para ele sobre as Artes das Trevas, que Draco virou-se para sua mãe, fielmente acreditando que ela estava orgulhosa dele. Mas não havia orgulho. Apenas pavor.

Sentiu-se diminuído, voltando ao status de um menino humilhado que o pai estava na prisão. Mas foi temporário. A opinião de sua mãe era um mero detalhe e ela nada poderia fazer frente às ordens do Lorde das Trevas.

Por um tempo estava no topo do mundo. Criou mil planos diferentes para o que deveria parecer uma tarefa impossível para um garoto de 15 anos, mas que para Draco não passava de um pequeno obstáculo no caminho de seu futuro brilhante.

Soltou uma risada curta e amarga.

- Patético – concluiu, frente a seu reflexo.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e andou devagar, quase arrastando os pés contra o carpete vermelho-sangue, sem pressa de voltar a sua clausura. Com certeza aquele era o pior dia (ou seriam dias?) de sua vida, pois no exato momento em que colocou a mão na maçaneta para voltar a sua fortaleza da solidão, a segunda pessoa que _menos _queria ver, o parou.

- Se queria provar sua infantilidade, parabéns.

- Dê dois passos para trás e meia volta, Snape – ameaçou entre dentes. - Não estou afim de ver sua cara.

Obviamente, o professor estava longe seguir ordens e ignorou o protesto com facilidade.

- Sua atitude é deplorável. A falta de respeito que vem mostrando está longe da educação que lhe foi dada.

- Engraçado, tudo o que aprendi na _sua _classe foi falta de respeito e como humilhar os outros – sorriu falsamente, enquanto abria a porta.

Snape o impediu de entrar, estendendo nada mais que seu braço esquerdo, revelando sem vergonha ou hesitação a Marca Negra.

- Se esconder no quarto, no escuro, não vai ajudar. Está na hora de crescer, Draco, e encarar a realidade. O que sua mãe fez merece respeito e espero que perceba isso logo, antes que seja tarde demais.

- Isso foi uma ameaça? - riu, levantando a manga de sua camisa e mostrando sua própria Marca Negra. - Porque eu acho que você não deveria falar assim comigo, visto que sou testemunha da sua traição.

Mais uma vez, a tentativa de intimidação não surtiu efeito.

- Tolo. Acha mesmo que terá a chance de contar o que viu aqui? O Lorde das Trevas quer sua cabeça numa bandeja. Estará morto antes mesmo de abrir a boca.

Contra sua vontade, engoliu seco. Snape viu a reação como uma oportunidade para continuar.

- Aceite as cartas que lhe foram dadas. E pare de torturar sua mãe com atitudes mesquinhas e infantis.

Talvez tenha sido o tom condescendente ou o nariz enorme empinado, mas Draco decidiu que ouvira o bastante.

- E que tal você não se meter onde não chamado,_ professor? _Já tenho um pai e ele com certeza me apoiaria.

_- _Tem tanta certeza? - Snape franziu a testa. - Sua mãe tomaria uma decisão tão grande sem a permissão dele?

Admitiu que por um breve instante ficou na dúvida, mas decidiu que Snape estava apenas tentando manipulá-lo.

- Você não conhece tão bem minha mãe, se acha que ela precisa permissão para fazer qualquer coisa.

- Vai se arrepender do que está fazendo.

Em resposta só o encarou, querendo demonstrar que não seria ameaçado nem convencido. A conversa estava terminada e Snape se afastou, insatisfeito. A adrenalina do confronto demorou um bom tempo para diminuir e Draco se viu triunfante pela primeira vez em dias. Era uma pequena, minúscula, vitória que não mudaria nada, porém, devido a atual situação era melhor do que nada.

* * *

Abriu uma pequena fresta e só depois que teve certeza que Malfoy não estava no corredor, resolveu sair do quarto. Voltara rápido em busca de um casaco, prevendo o pedido de sua mãe para se agasalhar, e agora queria retornar à cozinha para o café com sua família.

Seus passos foram apressados e desceu a escada correndo, temendo encontrar qualquer um dos Malfoy. Quando chegou à cozinha, os gêmeos e seu pai já estavam sentados. Abriu um sorriso ao ver que estavam apreciando a comida que tinha feito e escolheu a cadeira ao lado de seu pai, que lhe recebeu com um sorriso melancólico. Ele e sua mãe foram os mais afetados pela perda da casa, anos de dedicação e trabalho para construir A Toca simplesmente destruídos em minutos.

Tomaram café em silêncio e Gina mordeu o lábio, preocupada. A diferença entre as manhãs n'A Toca não podiam ser mais gritantes. Teriam perdido para sempre as risadas entre torradas? Nunca mais sentariam todos juntos numa cozinha apertada demais para tantos ruivos, com pratos passando de mãos em mãos levantadas para não causarem acidentes, as corujas batendo contra as janelas que davam para um jardim cheio de gnomos e um campo improvisado de Quadribol.

Alguns minutos de mais silêncio e sua mãe entrou, rosto cansado. Notou a mesa posta e foi até Gina, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Que café da manhã magnífico, Gina – agradeceu.

Sorriu ao mesmo tempo sentindo um aperto no coração ao ver a mãe tão cansada. Engoliu seco, lembrando o motivo.

- Como está Rony? - perguntou quase com medo da resposta.

- Está bem. Recuperando a perna.

Ninguém mais falou, deixando os sons dos talheres batendo contra os pratos tornar ecoar pelo lugar. Sua mãe preparou uma bandeja para levar a Rony e logo os deixou mais uma vez. O silêncio era opressor demais e Gina resolveu arriscar uma conversa.

- Alguém sabe se Hermione e Harry vão vir para cá? - tentou, acreditando que a pergunta era inofensiva.

Seu pai lhe deu um olhar triste.

- Ainda é cedo para saber. A situação é crítica, Gina. Talvez os dois estejam mais seguros onde estão.

- Mais seguros que na sede da Ordem? - questionou, testa franzida.

Ele suspirou e antes de responder olhou para a direção da porta, checando se estavam sozinhos.

- Talvez.

- Mas, pai...

- A decisão é de Dumbledore – a interrompeu, tom de finalidade na voz.

Fred deu uma risada curta.

- Não foi ele que deixou os Malfoy virem para cá? Ótima decisão essa.

O chefe da família Weasley apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Não sabemos o que foi dado em troca, mas acredito que, o que quer seja, mudou o curso da guerra.

- Para pior ou melhor?

- Não sei, Gina. Realmente não sei.

* * *

N/A: Mais um capítulo, yay! Prazo de duas semanas é FOGO. Respostas:

**Dark-bride:** Yep, Weasleys e Malfoy no mesmo teto. Até quando vão aguentar, eu não sei :P Draco e Gina vão se trombar bastante nessa fic huahauahua. Sombra vem vindo! Está em processo de betagem!!

**Marcia B. S.:** Ahh, o encontro Draco VS Trio vai ser bom, confia em mim haha. Talvez demore um pouco, mas vai acontecer. Brigada pela review!

**Bella Black Malfoy:** É verdade que o Draco da JK é BEM bacaca e imaturo, mas também tem uma dimensão nele. A JK colocou lá, apesar de ser bem pouco, principalmente no sexto livro e com alguns pequenos detalhes do background dele (e alguns sinais de talento/inteligencia). Sem falar que a gente acaba perdoando ele por ser tão babaca, porque ao mesmo tempo ele é LOSER, ou seja, pegamos uma certa dózinha delel haha. Enfim, fico feliz que o meu Draco conseguiu achar um equlibrio, as vezes a gente esquece o quanto é dificil escrever adolescentes! (Eu pelo menos haha). Yep, acertou em cheio. :) Valeu pela review.

Carolina: É, Bellatrix acaba virando a vilã principal comigo, por algum motivo, haha. Acho que porque ela é mais próxima de a gente odiar. Thanksss pela review!

**Amanda:** Pois é! A gente protege a Toca meio que inconscientemente, mas um dia a casa tem que cair. Senti que era necessário mostrar que esse mundo AU mudou MESMO, que as coisas apartir de agora seguem outro rumo que o livro 6. Além de que aproxima Gina do Draco, claro. Valeuu :)

**Janete Alves:** Hahaha, talvez. Nessa fic eu preciso atualizar rápido, estou com prazos! :P Brigada pela review!!

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan: **Muito obrigada!! Espero que continue gostando e lendo :D

**mari pompadour:** Hmm, Gina matando algum Comensal? Acho que nessa fic isso é bem dificil acontecer, visto que ela tem tipo... 14 anos de idade! O_o. Haha, mas quem sabe? Sombra logo logo vai ser atualizada, está sendo betada e bem, nela, com certeza Gina já matou gente hahaha.

**Mandy Black Salvatore: **Thankss!! A relação mãe e filho vai ser explorada mais em breve, vamos ver se eles conseguem achar um meio termo!


	4. O desvio de Draco

**Capítulo 3 – O desvio de Draco**

**

* * *

**

A entrada e saída constante dos membros da Ordem lhe deixava tonta. Podia estar conversando com Tonks num minuto e no outro quase trombando contra Dédalo Diggle. O clima continuava tenso apenas quatro dias depois do ataque contra à Toca, Emmeline Vance foi encurralada e morta por Comensais. Gina não chegou a conhecer Vance, mas a perda afetou seus colegas e aumentou o clima de paranóia na sede. Todas as conversas acabavam por serem feitas em vozes baixas e apressadas e olhares esquivos analisando cada canto da casa.

Estava claro que Voldemort não se importava mais em trabalhar por vias secretas. Algo que O Profeta não cansava de lembrá-los. Tinha em mãos a mais nova edição do jornal e na primeira página havia a foto de uma ponte destruída em Londres por Comensais, ao lado em uma coluna menor, mas destacada, a foto de Rufus Scrimegeour, o mais novo ministro. O incêndio n'A Toca estava na página três, com direito a uma foto dos restos de seu antigo lar e uma breve entrevista com seu pai, que negava qualquer envolvimento com a Ordem ou a guerra.

- Alguma notícia boa? - perguntou Rony, enquanto comia seu café da manhã na cama.

Estava sentada ao seu lado, esperando que terminasse para levar a bandeja de volta. Balançou a cabeça em negativa, não tirando os olhos das matérias. Procurava algo sobre Harry ou Dumbledore. Ultimamente só podia contar com a imprensa para receber notícias, até mesmo seu irmão conspirava contra ela. Rony recebera uma carta breve de Harry, mas recusava-se a contar o conteúdo.

- Eu sei que você gosta muito de mim, Gina, mas vai me dizer por que passa metade do seu dia aqui, comigo?

Negou com um movimento da cabeça outra vez, pegando um pequeno pedaço de torrada do prato dele, mastigando enquanto virava outra página, dessa vez cheia de anúncios e classificados, incluindo da loja dos gêmeos, que iria inaugurar em breve. Não estava com ânimo para contar o motivo de visitá-lo toda hora. O fato de que dividia o mesmo andar que Malfoy não precisava ser divulgado ao irmão.

- Uma irmã não pode passar o tempo com o irmão? - levantou uma sobrancelha, tom inocente.

Rony revirou os olhos.

- Se acha que me pressionar vai mudar alguma coisa... Está errada! Harry pediu silêncio total, ok? Nem contei para a mamãe e o papai.

Deu de ombros, fingindo-se desinteressada.

- Se eu quisesse saber mesmo, já teria roubado a carta e lido – comentou, virando outra página do jornal.

- Ei! É sério, Gina! Dumbledore confiou em mim e deixou que Harry contasse! - encheu o peito, orgulhoso. - Não me faça decepcionar os dois.

- Dumbledore, é? - sorriu Gina. - Parece importante.

- Muito.

- Algo envolvendo a profecia... Quem sabe o fato que de todo mundo está chamando ele de "O Escolhido"?

- Não... - começou Rony, claramente em conflito sobre o que era melhor: negar ou confirmar. - Nada disso.

- Entendi.

Terminou de ler O Profeta, um meio sorriso no rosto. Pelo menos sabia agora que Harry estava com Dumbledore ou, ao menos, sob sua proteção. Estava mais tranquila.

- Hermione vem mandando várias cartas para você – comentou, voz de inocente. - Está tudo bem?

As orelhas do irmão ficaram vermelhas, porém, respondeu sem dar sinais de incômodo.

- Ela vem pra cá – contou, estranhamente concentrado em cortar a omelete em seu prato. - Daqui alguns dias, acho. Talvez. Não lembro bem.

Gina abafou uma risada, torcendo para que os dois resolvessem seus sentimentos naquele ano. Quem sabe quanto tempo mais iriam ter para se preocuparem com romances?

- Qual a última dos andares de baixo? - Rony perguntou, tirando-a dos pensamentos negativos.

Como estava praticamente preso à sua cama (ordens de Molly Weasley), Rony pegou o costume de ouvir as notícias da Ordem por Gina, que estava mais que feliz em contar o pouco que sabia.

- Lupin continua evitando Tonks, como ele consegue, eu não tenho idéia. Essa casa parece encantada de propósito para encontrar pessoas que não queremos – o comentário ácido passou despercebido pelo irmão. - Que mais? Snape sumiu de vez, não o vejo desde a noite do ataque. A mãe do Malfoy sugeriu para a _nossa _mãe que arranjássemos um elfo-doméstico, já que Monstro sumiu. Você pode imaginar o que aconteceu depois.

- Aposto que ela quer um mini-espião obedecendo só ela.

- Ou ela não gosta da comida da mamãe.

Rony arregalou os olhos, mas não ficou claro se por defesa às habilidades culinárias da mãe ou por surpresa que Gina não suspeitasse de Narcissa Malfoy. Antes que ele protestasse, a porta do quarto se abriu, Jorge e Fred entrando e pulando na cama de Rony, quase de propósito em cima de sua perna. O fato que o irmão estava totalmente recuperado, mas continuava o dia todo na cama, era motivo para zombaria dos gêmeos.

- E como vai nosso pequeno rei nessa manhã? - começou Jorge. - O café da manhã está como vossa senhoria aprecia?

Rony bufou.

- Parem com isso, sério – protestou, envergonhado pelo fato de que estava preso àquele quarto pela mãe. - Não é justo.

- Realmente, não é justo o príncipe Ronald, o orelhudo, descansar o dia todo, enquanto a Ordem se mata lá fora – zombou Fred.

- Vocês sabem que ele está esperando a Hermione cuidar dele. Ela especificamente o mandou ficar parado até ela chegar – Gina juntou-se à brincadeira, aproveitando a oportunidade para se vingar do segredo entre Rony e Harry.

- Capaz de querer que ela dê comida na boca dele! - riu Jorge.

- Ah, calem boca! Hermione e eu...

- ...Querem se pegar? - completou Fred.

- ... Vão ter quinhentos filhos? - acrescentou Jorge.

- ... Não enganam ninguém? - riu Gina.

- Somos só amigos! - gritou em vão Rony. - Agora será que podem me deixar em paz e sair do meu quarto?!

Os três riram, ignorando o protesto.

- Ele quer ficar sozinho para reler pela décima vez as cartas da Hermione! - explicou Gina, entre risos. - Precisa de privacidade.

- Odeio vocês! - proclamou, orelhas vermelhas. - Saiam!

Os gêmeos colocaram as mãos nas testas em sincronia, fingindo estarem ofendidos.

- Que podemos fazer, Jorge? Nosso próprio irmão nos expulsou!

- É terrível, Fred, acho que nunca vou me recuperar. Uma pena mesmo, afinal tínhamos uma missão para ele!

- Não quero saber! Saiam!

Vermelho como uma pimenta, Rony jogou seus travesseiros contra os gêmeos e os três saíram do quarto entre gargalhadas.

- Eu, ao contrário, estou muito curiosa! - anunciou Gina, animada com a possibilidade algumas risadas. - No que estão pensando?

- Por acaso vejo em minha frente uma participante voluntária? - sugeriu Jorge, no tom típico que significava problema.

Bateu continência, séria mas ao mesmo tempo segurando o sorriso.

- Gina Weasley, apresentando-se para o serviço, senhor!

- Muito bem, soldado! Prepare-se para entrar na Operação...

- Irrite um Malfoy. - terminou Jorge.

Gina colocou a mão na boca, abafando a risada. Finalmente! Estava mais que na hora de dar o troco a Malfoy. Estava cansada de olhar duas vezes antes de sair do quarto e trancar a porta do banheiro com um feitiço _e, _como garantia, com o cesto de lixo.

- O que exatamente você tem em mente?

- Ora, minha cara irmãzinha, nada além de uma boa e velha...

- ...Humilhação pública.

- E como pretendem tirar a cobra da toca?

- Não gostei da metáfora usada, querida irmã. Mas paguei a ideia – Fred fez uma careta, indicando para Jorge continuar.

- Percebemos que você nada mais que divide o terceiro andar com ele, amada irmã. Portanto, possui mais acesso ao fuinha.

- "Acesso" é uma palavra forte – retrucou, incomodada. - Proximidade talvez.

- Você avisa a gente no minuto em que ele der as caras. E o resto fica conosco.

- Só isso? Nem vão me contar o que planejam fazer com ele?

- E estragar a surpresa? Paciência, pequena aprendiz, paciência.

Revirou os olhos. Com duas piscadas Fred e Jorge aparataram.

A oferta de travessura dos gêmeos melhorou seu humor pela primeira vez desde que chegou naquela casa. Mesmo após tentativas de se manter calma frente ao desafio de dormir à um quarto de distancia de Malfoy, continuava tensa. Não sabia como agir na frente dele ou da mãe. E ninguém parecia disposto a ajudá-la. Seu pai, por exemplo, repetia o mesmo mantra, toda vez que ela entrava no assunto dos Malfoy:

- Dumbledore sabe o que faz. Não vamos criar atritos desnecessários.

Era duro compreender o que exatamente o diretor de Hogwarts e líder da Ordem estava pensando ao permitir que duas pessoas tão ligadas à Você-Sabe-Quem morassem no Largo. Estava se esforçando para seguir o conselho de seu pai. Era difícil.

Felizmente, sem a presença de Harry e Rony para confrontá-lo diretamente, Malfoy parecia uma cobra em hibernação, contente em ignorá-la e manter-se trancado dentro do quarto que ocupava.

Infelizmente isso não diminuiu a tensão dela. Estava completamente pronta para azará-lo no minuto em que decidisse se meter com ela. O que, claro, requeria manter-se alerta e controlada. A jornada até o banheiro, por exemplo, sempre era acompanhada de olhadelas para trás e de sua varinha no bolso das vestes.

Há quatro dias não tomava um banho de mais de dez minutos. Principalmente depois que ouviu a maçaneta girar dois dias atrás enquanto estava no chuveiro. Agradeceu aos céus pela tranca e quem quer que a tenha inventado.

Não sabia o quanto mais daquilo iria aguentar. Torcia para que Hermione chegasse logo para dividir com alguém além de Malfoy o terceiro andar. Enquanto isso não acontecia, teria que se contentar com as peças dos gêmeos e o restante das horas em plena solidão.

Ninguém tinha tempo de sequer olhar para ela direito. Entre saídas e chegadas de membros, sua mãe era a única constante. E apesar de ajudá-la com tarefas domésticas, os tópicos que Gina queria abordar eram considerados muito "adultos" e sua mãe simplesmente mudava de assunto. Em geral, ela se concentrava em murmurar reclamações contra Narcissa Malfoy, que ousara sugerir que fosse empregado um novo elfo-doméstico. Gina sabia que não havia pior insulto para sua mãe do que ser considerada uma dona de casa incapaz. Porém, duvidava que a outra mulher tivesse noção do tamanho da ofensa.

A esposa de Lúcio passava a maior parte do tempo na sala da tapeçaria Black, lendo um livro ou contemplando árvore da família. Gina logo aprendeu a evitar o cômodo, escapando de outros encontros embaraçosos, dos quais já bastava com o outro Malfoy.

Mais um dia monótono passou, a noite chegando. Os Weasley jantaram entre as já habituais conversas curtas. Os quinze minutos de fama de seu pai aparentemente ainda não haviam terminado, seus colegas de trabalho o questionando incessantemente sobre o ataque.

- Antonieta Jones ofereceu para nos hospedar, pode acreditar? - ele relatou para os filhos. - Claro que isso abriu a questão de onde exatamente estamos morando. Disse que estávamos com um primo. Ninguém duvidou, acho que porque sabem que os Weasley tem muitos primos.

- Mas que gentil da parte da Jones. Preciso lembrar de fazer uma torta para ela – sua mãe disse, passando pela mesa e acrescentando novas porções aos pratos de cada filho.

Em seguida Tonks entrou na cozinha, seu cabelo um misto de castanho e preto, aparência sóbria cada vez mais longe da antiga cor rosa. Sua mãe foi direito dar-lhe boas vindas, as duas pareciam ter formado uma amizade especial nos últimos dias. Rony achava que tinha a ver com Gui e um plano para separá-lo de Fleur, mas Gina tinha certeza de que o motivo era Remus Lupin.

- Tonks! Bem na hora de comer conosco!

- Ei, Molly. Tudo bem?

Gina sempre puxava conversa com a mulher no ano anterior, o espírito vibrante e meio espalhafatoso da auror a conquistando na hora. Tonks era tudo que Gina queria ser: uma adulta independente, talentosa e corajosa. Vê-la tão abatida por um homem, porém, diminuiu seu entusiasmo. Se até mesmo a pessoa a qual almejava ser não escapou do romantismo e coração partido, que chances Gina tinha?

Lembrou de Harry. E lembrou também do fato que até agora seu suposto namorado, Dino, nem sequer mandou uma carta perguntando se estava viva. Perdendo o apetite, pediu licença e seguiu para seu quarto.

* * *

A discussão com Snape abrira uma perigosa porta para Draco: confiança. Sua mãe lhe tinha roubado o sentimento, o obrigando a fugir e, portanto, insinuando que não teria capacidade. Mas depois de enfrentar o professor de poções, percebera que simplesmente não precisava obedecer a sua mãe e permanecer naquela casa infernal. Passou os quatro dias seguintes maravilhado com as possibilidades e criando planos diferentes para sua fuga.

Quase ficou irritado por não ter pensando naquilo antes, culpando seus pais por exigirem lealdade cega dele por tantos anos (ou seria ele que sempre quis vê-los orgulhosos?). De qualquer forma, quebrou as correntes invisíveis que o faziam obedecer aos desejos e caprichos de sua mãe.

Enquanto considerava as possibilidades, sempre voltava para o mesmo desejo: salvar seu pai. Parecia uma tarefa impossível e, provavelmente era, mas a esperança de ser o responsável por tirá-lo de Azkaban o enchia de entusiasmo. Infelizmente, até mesmo ele sabia que literalmente libertá-lo da prisão estava fora de cogitação. Dementadores lhe davam calafrios e não sabia lançar um Patrono (mais uma vantagem que Potter tinha sobre ele).

A melhor opção e, possivelmente, sua única era recorrer a Voldemort. Snape tentara assustá-lo com ameaças, mas Draco sabia que se tivesse informações úteis (e comprovadas) seria aceito de volta e quem sabe até mesmo recompensado com a liberdade de seu pai.

Listou mentalmente tudo o que sabia sobre a Ordem e tirando Snape, não tinha nada. Seu exílio por escolha o impediu de ouvir ou ver qualquer coisa importante. Sabia que os Weasley estavam na Ordem, mas tinha certeza que toda Inglaterra estava ciente disso. A informação mais importante em suas mãos (e mente) era que Snape trouxera sua mãe para Dumbledore e feito algum tipo de pacto. O mestre de poções era também mestre em manipular tudo ao seu favor, convencendo até o próprio Lorde das Trevas que trabalhava como espião a favor dele, mas aquela talvez fosse a prova definitiva de onde as lealdades de Snape estavam.

Porém, tinha que tomar cuidado. Se havia algo pior do que Voldemort, era o próprio depois de ter sido enganado. O mensageiro poderia sofrer consequências dolorosas.

Decidiu que só Snape não seria suficiente para convencer o Lorde das Trevas, principalmente se o oleoso conseguisse manipular tudo a seu favor. Precisava de mais, algo tão importante que Voldemort _ordenasse _que Draco voltasse para o lado dos Comensais e o tornasse essencial para os planos do lorde.

E para isso devia permanecer no Largo Grimmauld, infelizmente. Além de convencer os idiotas da Ordem de que estava disposto a cooperar, conquistando suas confianças e eventualmente descobrindo seus planos, também teria que lidar com sua mãe. Suportar os Weasley. Não cuspir na cara de Potter. Seria difícil e árduo, mas por seu pai o faria.

Então, quando o momento fosse oportuno, fugiria de lá e voltaria para seu lugar de direito. Sem mais humilhações, nem fracassos.

Pegou um pergaminho e sua pena, encarando o espaço vazio que esperava ser preenchido. Era vital que afirmasse sua lealdade o mais rápido possível, explicando que estava naquela casa contra sua vontade. Quanto mais tempo demorasse, menos credibilidade teria. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, se colocava numa posição perigosa: seria pressionado para provar suas intenções em breve, arriscando uma ira maior ainda de Voldemort, alimentada pela impaciência.

Teve quatro dias para considerar a decisão e resolveu que o melhor a fazer era entrar em contato com sua tia primeiro, como alguém confuso e pedindo ajuda. Afinal, ganharia tempo até que ela pensasse numa resposta e se devia ou não avisar o Lorde das Trevas sobre o contato.

_Cara tia,_

_Preciso de sua ajuda. Minha mãe cometeu um grave erro, do qual não quero me tornar cúmplice. Estou em território inimigo e desesperado por uma saída. Se ao menos soubesse para onde ir ou o que fazer! Tenho certeza que você pode me ajudar. _

_Por favor responda para o nome Theodore Flint o mais rápido possível!_

_Seu sobrinho._

Respirou fundo, relendo várias vezes as palavras. Quando finalmente ficou satisfeito, dobrou o papel, colocando-o num envelope esverdeado e selando com o carimbo personalizado da família Malfoy, para que sua tia tivesse certeza de que era uma carta legítima. Agora restava apenas a questão da entrega. Seria arriscado chamar a coruja dos Malfoy, Ártemis, ou mandar qualquer coisa por aquela casa cheia de proteções. Precisava de um modo seguro e relativamente difícil de ser rastreado. Felizmente sua mãe lhe contara a localização da casa dos Black durante o ano passado e sabia que estava próximo da estação King Cross e do hospital St. Mungos.

Determinado, saiu do quarto, notando que era cedo da noite. Horário em que Weasley caçula estaria jantando e, portanto, longe do terceiro andar. Não queria que a enxerida descobrisse o que estava prestes a fazer.

Foi até o banheiro, e se encarou no espelho por alguns minutos, talvez repensando seu plano. Respirou fundo e então lançou um feitiço de Engrossamento de Cabelo em si mesmo. Fez uma careta ao ver seus cabelos aumentarem desastrosamente para baixo, descendo até os ombros. Depois arriscou outro feitiço para mudar a cor dos fios para, ironicamente, ruivo.

Fitou o estranho no reflexo. Alguém que o conhecia provavelmente não teria dificuldades em identificá-lo de perto, mas não tinha outra maneira. Sem ingredientes, nem tempo para fazer uma poção polissuco ou de envelhecimento, suas opções eram limitadas.

- _Finite Incantatem –_ sussurrou, observando seus cabelos voltarem ao normal lentamente.

Saiu, retornando para o corredor. Por um breve instante se sentiu como um garoto desobedecendo uma regra por pura infantilidade. Depois, se perguntou onde queria chegar com aquilo. Estava realmente, sozinho, desafiando sua mãe, Snape e até mesmo o único bruxo que Voldemort temia? O que faria se tivesse sucesso? Estaria disposto a pagar qualquer que fosse o preço que o Lorde das Trevas exigisse?

Ouviu passos apressados. Era Weasley, subindo as escadas. Deixou as dúvidas de lado e seguiu para seu quarto, encontrando Weasley no meio do caminho. Pararam, ambos na frente das portas do quarto pertencente ao outro.

Ela o fitou com a testa franzida. Draco nunca compreendia qual era o problema dela. Parecia eternamente constipada quando o encontrava. Talvez quisesse lançar uma azaração em sua direção, mas alguém lhe ordenara para ficar longe dele. De qualquer forma, era irritante dividir o andar com a criatura.

- Preciso passar – ela informou o óbvio.

- Jura? Achei que você queria ficar aí parada que nem uma anta. Sai da frente.

- Saia você da minha frente.

Levantou uma sobrancelha, irritado com a audácia da menina. Parecia que criara garras de um dia para o outro, escolhendo aquele momento importuno para mostrá-las.

O impasse era claro. Nenhum dos dois moveria um dedo. Mas, havia coisas mais importantes do que rixas antigas. Se fosse outro ano, em outra circunstância, nada o faria mais contente do que humilhar a garota ruiva à sua frente. Para a sorte dela, no entanto, queria muito mais se preparar para o que faria na madrugada, do que brigar com a idiota.

Deixou que ela passasse. A prioridade sendo se livrar dela, acima até mesmo de seu orgulho sonserino. Ao menos conseguiu uma expressão assustada de Weasley, que com certeza esperava uma reação mais violenta.

Ela entrou no quarto dela e ele no dele.

Permaneceu o restante da noite revezando entre encarar o teto e checar o horário. Estava ansioso para colocar seu plano em ação, mas não queria correr o risco de encontrar algum morador no caminho. Esperou até que fosse três e meia da madrugada para finalmente agir.

Tirou da mala (que se recusava a desfazer) uma capa verde-escuro com um capuz e a vestiu, pegando o envelope. Abriu a porta, olhando para os dois lados para ter certeza que estava sozinho, antes de sair para o corredor. Em silêncio total, desceu as escadas até o andar térreo.

Frente à porta principal lançou um feitiço de Desilusão em si mesmo, era magia avançada que não tinha dominado totalmente, mas era ao menos uma proteção a mais. Saiu da casa com um incrível senso de triunfo. Sentia-se invencível.

A rua trouxa estava deserta, ele tinha apenas o vento gelado da madrugada como companhia. Segurando sua varinha com firmeza, apertou o passo, sem parar um instante de checar pelo canto dos olhos a sua volta. A Londres trouxa lhe parecia confusa e desnecessariamente tortuosa. Uma vez ou outra quase lançou um Estupefaça nas máquinas idiotas que os imbecis usavam para ir de um lugar ao outro, pêgo de surpresa pelo barulho numa travessa antes vazia.

Felizmente, era apenas uma milha de distância, e em menos de vinte minutos estava na frente da falsa loja de departamento. Antes de tudo, lançou novamente o feitiço para crescer seus cabelos, também os colorindo para ruivo, terminando o encantamento do feitiço de Desilusão. Depois, pediu entrada ao manequim e atravessou a janela.

Mesmo naquela hora da madrugada possuía vários pacientes e medibruxos, os quais corriam em diferentes direções com mil tarefas a serem cumpridas. Um garoto ruivo entrando não chamou atenção. Apressado subiu até o quinto andar, onde estava um café para visitantes e a loja do hospital. Havia um serviço de correio coruja oferecido para os parentes de pacientes que desejavam se comunicar com o mundo exterior durante as longas esperas pela melhora dos entes queridos. Draco seguiu direto para a loja, escolhendo a coruja mais barata (e portanto a que menos seria suspeita).

- Três sicles, querido – a vendedora pediu, ao vê-lo olhando as aves. - Seus pais estão bem?

Draco mal olhou para a mulher, temendo que se a encarasse frente a frente aumentasse as chances de ela memorizar um garoto estranho com corte horrível que decidira mandar uma mensagem na calada da noite.

- Minha mãe está... Meio maluca – explicou, não lhe escapando a verdade no meio da mentira. - E meu pai está... Me esperando. Com licença.

Pagou a ave e colocou a carta em seu bico. A vendedora não tentou mais puxar conversa, apenas lhe entregou uma pequena medalha enquanto a coruja voava por uma das janelas do lugar.

- Vai mudar de cor se chegar alguma resposta – informou, gentilmente. - Boa sorte com sua mãe.

Assentiu curtamente, pegando a medalha e saindo da loja ao mesmo tempo em que resistia a vontade de correr. Seu coração estava acelerado e, incrivelmente, suava frio. Desceu para o primeiro andar com a cabeça ainda meio leve.

Quando voltou para a rua londrina, no entanto, a adrenalina havia se esvaído quase por completo, dando lugar ao nervoso. Tinha a sensação de que esquecera de algo, cometendo um erro que acabaria com suas chances, o condenando a uma vida inteira naquele quarto apertado, morando com imbecis e sangue-ruins.

Estava de volta à porta da casa dos Black quando lembrou que deveria desencantar seus cabelos e tirar a capa. Também lançou um feitiço silenciador na campainha e finalmente entrou no lugar. De imediato, estava irritado, a visão daquele corredor claustrofóbico o drenando da animação anterior.

A situação piorou para ele quando minutos depois de ter entrando, a Weasley irritante do terceiro andar apareceu, vinda da cozinha. Estava de pijamas (laranjas com bolinhas azuis), um copo de leite numa mão e varinha na outra. Será que não havia meio de evitar a presença da criatura infeliz?

- Malfoy? Você por acaso acabou de entrar na casa? - ela questionou, suspeita clara na voz.

Devagar, colocou para trás a mão que segurava a capa.

- Não sei do que está falando, Weasley. Faça-me um favor: cuide da sua própria vida.

Seguiu para frente, passando por ela e com o intuito de subir as escadas, mas a ruiva o seguiu, leite e varinha ainda em mãos.

- Fique onde está! - anunciou para as costas dele. - Não se mexa!

Draco soltou uma risada curta, virando para ela.

- Ou o quê?

- Já se esqueceu que posso fazer uma bela azaração? – retrucou.

Deu de ombros, dando um passo para trás.

- Não sabia que fazer um lanche inocente no meio da noite é razão para ser ameaçado. Onde está sua educação, Weasel?

- Lanche inocente? Vestido assim?

- Eu não saio do meu quarto na casa dos outros vestindo trapos que nem você.

Podia ver o começo de vermelho nas bochechas dela. Achou engraçado o efeito que estava gerando. Até o momento em que ela levantou a varinha para o alto, num gesto estranho, e chamou dois dos irmãos.

Draco os observara durante o ano anterior e sabia bem quem eles eram. Os infames gêmeos Weasley, a sina da gorda da Umbridge. Aqueles dois significavam uma coisa apenas: problema. Mesmo em seus pijamas idênticos e igualmente ridículos.

- Mas o que temos aqui, Fred?

- Eu não sei, Jorge. Mas acho que é uma fuinha pega aprontando!

Deu três passos para trás, mandando um olhar furioso para a Weasley menor, que sorria cruelmente na direção dele. Os gêmeos infernais apontaram suas varinhas para ele, o fazendo recuar mais uma vez.

Estava prestes a ser azarado como Neville Longbottom, quando literalmente foi salvo pelo gongo. Ou melhor: pela campainha estridente da porta de entrada, seguido pela gritaria do quadro da matrona Black.

Ouviu portas se abrirem nos andares de cima. Os gêmeos se entreolharam, decepcionados quando ninguém menos que as duas mães, Weasley e Malfoy, desceram as escadas, preocupadas e querendo saber o que acontecia. A caçula Weasley escondeu sua varinha, tomando seu leite como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas a maior reação foi de Draco que estava virado na direção da porta e viu os responsáveis pelo escândalo.

Harry Potter e Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**N/A:** E a trama engata na segunda haha.

**Janete Alves:** Acho que a Gina parece mais madura porque o Draco tá tão imaturo em comparação hahahaha. O envolvimento do Lucius vai ser explorado um pouco mais, mas acho que pelo prólogo deu para entender que o Snape estava tentando confundir o Draco, hahaha. E concordo totalmente, os Malfoy podem não ser os Weasley, mas são uma família unida. O retrato teve seu momento nesse capítulo XD.

**Amanda:** Hahaha, pois é né? Espero que a minha cena tenha feito mais sentido do que aquela besteirola que ficou no filme. Os comensais atraem todo mundo PARA FORA DA CASA para DEPOIS EXPLODIR O LUGAR? Uau, plano genial, Bellatrix! Parabéns .. Enfim... Yes, será uma fic devagar, como sempre haha.

**Thaty Malfoy:** Mande review para cada capitulo ou MORRA! Hahaha, brincadeira XD. Atualizei Sombra sexta XP. Thanks pela review!!

**D-B:** É, quero fazer algo diferente um pouco com a Gina. Warner copiona . Like Always rules! \o/ Meu projeto favorito hahaha.

**Marcia B.S:** Ele vai em breve ser obrigado a crescer, assim como no sexto livro. As brigas Narcissa vs Draco foram divertidas de ler, super o que eu lembro de brigas adolescentes hahaha. Valeu pela review!

**'Deiisoca:** Eee, thanks! Adoro escrever o Draco :D. DG vai ser lento, mas no worries, vou conseguir aproximar eles! haha (Espero).

**Mari:** Hahah o tempo de atualização se deve ao projeto do fórum 6V! Tenho prazo de 15 dias para colocar um capítulo novo ou sou castigada XD. Acho que a Gina é capaz de ser cruel como o Draco, até mais, mas precisa do empurrão certo. Quem sabe no futuro?

**Poosh Marie Weasley-Malfoy:** Thanks!! Que bom que tá gostando! Hmm, Hogwarts? Prefiro não responder agora :P.

**Srta D.E.S.A.B.U:** Hahaha, como eu te disse já, não foi o Snape que disse aquilo! Foi o Quim! Não me assuste desse jeito! HAHHAHA. Eu uso a barra mesmo do , acho menos confuso Oo. Mas se isso confundir todo mundo posso mudar. Valeu pela review!

**Diana:** HAHAHA. Vou ser completamente sincera aqui: eu tinha esquecido do babaca do Dino XD. HAHAHA. Mas tudo bem, irei abordar o assunto nos próximos capítulos haha. (Gina é uma mala não? Por que foi namorara esse chato?? XD).


	5. Quebra de narizes

**Capítulo 4 – Quebra de narizes**

**

* * *

  
**

Draco observou de longe enquanto a Weasley velha e gorda ajudava Potter a carregar o diretor de Hogwarts para a sala ao lado, acomodando-o com cuidado em uma cadeira. Ele não era o único curioso, os três irmãos Weasley também olhavam a cena com interesse, ignorando prontamente às ordens da mãe para voltarem aos quartos.

Percebeu que, talvez por instinto ou costume, estava parado ao lado de sua mãe, próximo à porta da sala onde agora Potter e Dumbledore estavam. Ela também observava os acontecimentos, testa franzida em sinal de preocupação.

- Merlin amado! O que aconteceu com vocês? Harry, você está bem? Tem algum ferimento? – a matrona Weasley questionou, pegando o garoto pelo rosto e agindo como se fosse mãe do Cicatriz, analisando cada centímetro do rosto dele. Quando ficou satisfeita com o estado de Potter, voltou-se para o diretor. – Albus, o que há de errado com a sua mão?!

Todos os olhos se voltaram para o bruxo velho, que com uma expressão serena levantou com dificuldade a mão direita e a mexeu devagar, revelando uma pele escurecida e queimada, quase como se estivesse apodrecendo naquele exato momento. Mas não era apenas isso, o rosto do diretor estava pálido e suas mãos tremiam levemente. Draco, por um segundo, sentiu medo. Se _Dumbledore _estava naquele estado, algo muito horrível estava lá fora, espreitando.

- Uma história longa e, alguns diriam , heróica que merece ser contada no devido tempo, Molly. No momento, preciso da ajuda de Severus.

A mulher ruiva por um instante pareceu confusa, talvez não entendendo o que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra. Sua mãe aproveitou para se juntar à conversa.

- Severus ainda não voltou.

O velho assentiu de leve, respirando fundo e voltando-se para a Weasley.

- Molly, se você puder...?

Ela assentiu, convocando um Patrono na forma de uma leoa, o animal prateado desaparecendo de vista logo depois. Draco imaginou que era o modo com que os membros da Ordem se comunicavam.

- Ele pode demorar muito – protestou Potter, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez. – Ainda acho que...

- Harry... Severus é o único que pode ajudar.

Potter não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com a explicação e até mesmo Draco percebeu. O idiota mal tinha olhado para os outros, concentrado apenas em Dumbledore. Por enquanto.

- Talvez Arthur... – tentou a gorda. – Gina, vá chamar seu pai, por favor.

A menina, que tinha convenientemente desaparecido de vista, ressurgiu, assentindo e logo passou pelos dois Malfoy em direção às escadas, vermelha como um pimentão. Draco revirou os olhos, concluindo que o motivo do embaraço era Potter, ou melhor, o fato que a tinha ignorado.

Sua mãe entrou na sala, se aproximando de Dumbledore com a varinha em mãos.

- Talvez eu possa atrasar o efeito até Severus chegar – ofereceu. – Conheço um pouco de...

- Mas nem pensar! – cortou Potter, se colocando entre os dois. – Acha que só porque o seu marido se deu mal e você veio rastejando por ajuda que vamos cair na sua conversa? Depois de tudo que fez ano passado?

Seu sangue ferveu e Draco deu um passo a frente inconscientemente, a raiva o fazendo esquecer por instante que estava irritado com sua mãe. Mas a voz do diretor o lembrou de onde estava e o porquê. A raiva diminuiu um pouco.

- Harry, por favor, não é o momento para insultos – Dumbledore o censurou, calmo. – Já conversamos sobre isso. Narcissa, vá em frente.

Potter cruzou os braços, bufando, mas saiu da frente.

- Certo. Mas ainda não confio nela, professor – desistiu o Cicatriz ainda irritado, acrescentando em voz baixa depois. - Devia estar em Azkaban junto com o marido covarde. Se merecem.

Sem responder aos insultos absurdos, sua mãe simplesmente abaixou-se e tocou de leve sua varinha contra a pele escurecida de Dumbledore, concentrada. Draco queria gritar. Como ela podia aceitar de cabeça baixa o que Potter estava falando? Não tinha mais um mínimo de orgulho, nem mesmo para defender o marido? Estava agindo como uma serviçal!

Irritado demais para continuar naquele lugar, virou bruscamente com a intenção de subir as escadas para seu quarto, quando foi puxado para trás e empurrado contra a parede.

- Não ache que só porque fomos interrompidos que esquecemos de você, fuinha. – um dos gêmeos infernais sussurrou ameaçadoramente.

- Estamos te devendo humilhação – o outro completou sorriso malicioso.

Não teve tempo de responder, a caçula Weasley voltou com o pai antes que pudesse, acompanhada do último irmão ruivo, que por dias tinha se escondido num dos quartos. Ao ver o pai, os gêmeos largaram Draco, mas seus olhares confirmaram que na primeira oportunidade iriam causar problemas para ele.

O mar de ruivos se reuniu de novo na sala onde Dumbledore, Potter e sua mãe estavam. Enquanto trocavam informações sobre o que estava acontecendo, Draco aproveitou para ir até as escadas e a última coisa que ouviu foi sua mãe pedindo que se retirassem para poder trabalhar em paz na recuperação do bruxo velho.

Quando finalmente chegou ao terceiro andar, parou perto da escada, desistindo por enquanto de ir até seu quarto. Estava furioso e levemente confuso, não sabendo o que pensar sobre a chegada de Dumbledore, mas frustrado mais uma vez com a atitude de sua mãe. A comoção o fez esquecer temporariamente o que tinha acabado de fazer e só lembrou quando sentiu a medalha entregue pela funcionária do hospital em um dos bolsos. Pegou o objeto e o observou na palma da mão, na esperança que tivesse mudado de cor, mas continuava branco.

Olhou para baixo, em direção ao andar térreo. Dumbledore estava lá, ferido e debilitado. Nunca estivera tão próximo do diretor de Hogwarts, era uma oportunidade única. O desejo de Voldemort não havia mudado apenas porque Narcissa Malfoy tomou uma decisão. Dumbledore morto poderia ser a chave para Draco ser aceito de volta...

"Isso, Draco. Genial. Tente matar o segundo bruxo mais poderoso do mundo enquanto ele está rodeado de aliados em território inimigo, cheio de membros da Ordem."

Bufou, guardando a medalha. Não podia arriscar erros, principalmente sem antes de alguma garantia de sua tia de que não seria mais considerado um traidor. Apenas torcia que Bellatrix não demorasse para lhe enviar uma resposta. Cuidaria dos outros obstáculos conforme eles se apresentassem.

Percebendo, de repente, o quanto estava cansado de mais uma noite sem dormir, seguiu para o infame quarto e se jogou na cama, nem ao menos trocando de roupa antes de fechar os olhos.

Quando acordou não estava nem um pouco descansado. Tinha quase certeza que a causa fora um pesadelo, mas foi incapaz de lembrar o conteúdo do sonho. A primeira coisa que fez ao abrir os olhos foi pegar novamente a pequena medalha para apenas encontrá-la exatamente da mesma cor. Sua decepção foi grande e por um breve momento pensou em jogar o objeto contra a parede para descontar sua frustração. Infelizmente isso significaria quebrar a medalha e então deixou aquele plano de lado.

Espreguiçou-se, tirando as vestes amarrotadas e procurando algo mais decente para vestir em sua mala. Ultimamente tinha deixado de lado o costume de vestir apenas roupas engomadas e manter o cabelo impecável. Estava sem paciência e sem a quem impressionar, mas talvez fosse importante manter uma aparência decente. Criar novamente uma muralha protetora que o ajudaria a esconder o que sentia.

De qualquer forma, pegou uma roupa e sem muito ânimo foi tomar um banho, pensando se Dumbledore teria morrido do ferimento estranho. E se isso seria uma boa notícia ou uma catástrofe para Draco. Não conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão.

Quando terminou o processo e estava pronto para mais um longo dia frustrante, desceu as escadas devagar, batendo os dedos contra o corrimão, impaciente. Parou no segundo andar ao ouvir as vozes familiares de Snape e sua mãe. Sentou num degrau para escutar melhor.

- Ele teve sorte que você chegou tão rápido, Severus. Nunca vi magia tão perigosa... – ela quase sussurrou o restante da frase. - Por acaso... Talvez seja algo relacionado ao Lorde das Trevas?

- É definitivamente algo muito acima do nível de qualquer bruxo comum. Mas Dumbledore não explicou o que houve. Aparentemente é mais importante manter segredo do que continuar vivo – respondeu, ácido na voz. – Fiz o que pude, mas acredito que o dano na mão é irreversível.

- Ele está arriscando muito. Ainda por cima levar o garoto Potter junto! O que está acontecendo?

- Nada mais do que a guerra, Narcissa. Dumbledore decidiu que vai mover suas peças antes que o Lorde das Trevas o faça.

- O que eu fiz... É a razão disso?

Não houve resposta, apenas silêncio por alguns instantes, deixando Draco confuso. O que sua mãe tinha feito? De repente ouviu um _pop _súbito e Snape estava parado na frente dele, alguns degraus abaixo.

- É rude ouvir conversas alheias, Draco.

Levantou, ficando nariz a nariz com o mestre de poções.

- É burro ficar conversando em escadas, Snape.

- Eu tomaria cuidado com as conversas que você escuta e para quem as transmite. Pode ouvir mais do que gostaria.

A expressão arrogante desapareceu de seu rosto, medo tomando o lugar. Seria possível que Snape soubesse da carta para Bellatrix? Ou seria mais uma tentativa de intimidá-lo?

- Fala isso por experiência própria? – retrucou, tentando recuperar a confiança.

Snape não tirou os olhos dele, mas apenas franziu a testa e desapareceu novamente. Mas as confrontações não tinham terminado ainda, pois escutou uma voz vinda do topo da escada.

- Parece que o número de pessoas que suportam você está chegando a zero, Malfoy. E nada mais do que merecido.

Virou-se para o dono da tentativa de insulto, fitando Potter com desgosto.

- Bom dia, Potter. Como conseguiu fazer sua cabeça gigante não ficar presa no corredor? E como o seu ego coube dentro do quartinho de serviçais?

Subiu os degraus que os separavam e ambos ficaram frente a frente, varinhas já em mãos. Qualquer tentativa de forjar tolerância falsa esquecida. Potter só tinha raiva no rosto e Draco estava disposto a retribuir no mesmo nível.

- Como vai seu pai, Malfoy? Já levou um beijo dos Dementadores? Sua mãe parece achar que sim.

Cerrou os dentes, sentindo o sangue ferver. Não adiantava, era impossível. Todos os músculos de seu corpo o impeliam a vingar sua mãe e pai, retribuir a humilhação que estava sentindo. E que maneira melhor do que atacar Potter?

- O que foi? Magoei seus sentimentos? – o idiota riu, voz cheia de falsa simpatia. – A verdade dói não é mesmo, seu...

- _Petrificus_ _Totalus_! – gritou, não deixando que ele terminasse.

Quase gargalhou ao ver o Cicatriz totalmente parado, boca aberta e expressão de susto no rosto. Com um sorriso extremamente satisfeito nos lábios, empurrou de leve o garoto paralisado, observando com gosto enquanto Potter batia contra o chão duro. Considerou a possibilidade de jogá-lo para baixo das escadas por um instante, mas algo o impediu. Preferiu manter as coisas menos pretensiosas.

Simplesmente chutou o nariz do imbecil, ouvindo com satisfação e prazer a cartilagem quebrar com um _crack _delicioso.

- Isso é pelo meu pai, Potter.

Chutou o estomago exposto certeiramente.

- E isso é pela minha mãe.

Nunca usara força física antes contra um inimigo, e havia algo muito libertador em causar dor com as próprias mãos, ou naquele caso, pés. Ao mesmo tempo, era um pouco violento demais para seu gosto. Pretendia terminar o castigo com uma azaração, mas foi impedido.

- _Expelliarmus_!

Sua varinha voou longe e foi forçado a encarar a recém-chegada Weasley caçula com a varinha apontada para ele, expressão feroz no rosto vermelho.

- Veio resgatar o príncipe, Weasley? Achei que nos contos de fadas a princesa era salva, não o contrário.

- Saia de perto dele! – ameaçou, se aproximando do corpo de Potter, ainda estirado pateticamente no chão, nariz sangrando.

Draco riu e levantou as mãos num gesto zombeteiro de desistência.

- Não sei porque está tão irritadinha, eu melhorei a cara feia dele.

Weasley lhe deu um olhar mortal que só serviu para deixá-lo mais entretido ainda. Aparentemente ela estava mais preocupada em acudir Potter do que lançar uma azaração em Draco.

- Você não vai se safar dessa, Malfoy. Não estamos em Hogwarts.

Deu de ombros, pegando sua varinha de volta, passando por cima de Potter e descendo as escadas finalmente com o intuito de visitar a cozinha para comemorar sua vitória com um belo café da manhã.

Talvez aquele fosse um bom dia, terminando com a resposta de Bellatrix para fechar tudo com chave de ouro.

* * *

Não podia acreditar na ousadia de Malfoy. O idiota realmente tinha passado dos limites ao atacar Harry sem motivos.

- _Finite_ – murmurou, liberando Harry do feitiço.

- Valeu Gina – disse se levantando. – Acho que meu nariz 'tá quebrado.

Assentiu, o sangue pingando era prova o suficiente. Analisou o resto do rosto dele, checando se havia outros ferimentos.

- Quer que eu tente consertar para você?

Harry tocou a ponta do nariz de leve, sentindo o estrago, depois negou com a cabeça para ela.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu peço para a Hermione fazer isso.

Ficou um pouco decepcionada, mas tentou esconder.

- Hermione chegou?

- Sim. Agora há pouco.

- Que bom! – sorriu genuinamente, feliz que dividiria o quarto com alguém. – Não sabia quando ela viria, afinal só mandou cartas para Rony e...

Mas o garoto não estava prestando atenção, ele olhava com raiva para sua camiseta manchada de sangue graças ao ferimento. Gina parou um segundo de falar, percebendo que estava sendo ignorada. Vermelha, tentou lembrar do que Hermione lhe dissera e resolveu se recuperar, tentando não se afetar com o fato. Ele não fazia de propósito.

- Por que Malfoy te atacou? Assim, do nada?

- Ele precisa de uma razão? É um idiota – retrucou, mal humorado, finalmente a encarando. - Vamos falar com Rony e a Hermione.

Concordou, notando que era inútil buscar mais explicações e os dois subiram até o andar em que o irmão dormia. Encontraram Hermione sentada ao lado da cama de Rony, lhe enchendo de perguntas.

- Mas onde exatamente dói? Você pode descrever o que sente ao mexer a perna? O que sua mãe deu para a dor?

Rony não respondeu ao ver que Gina e Harry tinham entrado no quarto, apenas ficou vermelho até as orelhas.

- Hermione, pare de encher – protestou fracamente. - Não é nada!

- Como assim não é nada? Um minuto atrás estava se queixando que tudo doía! É importante que você se recupere e...

A expressão de Rony era de desespero, o exato contrário da de Harry, que parecia achar hilário o sofrimento do amigo. Gina pigarreou finalmente, anunciando suas presenças para Hermione também, que parou imediatamente de falar, ficando um pouco rubra nas bochechas. No entanto, ao ver o estado de Harry, se levantou rapidamente, indo em sua direção.

- O que aconteceu?!

Dessa vez foi Harry que ficou envergonhado com a atitude protetora de Hermione.

- Malfoy o atacou nas escadas – Gina respondeu. - Oi, Mione, como está?

A amiga parou de observar o rosto de Harry e voltou-se para a ruiva, lhe dando um abraço rápido.

- Tudo bem, tirando a preocupação durante esses dias, com a Toca atacada e Harry se...

Infelizmente ela não completou a frase e mais uma vez Gina ficou de fora dos segredos de Harry Potter. Hermione se recompôs do quase-deslize e continuou.

- Bem, o importante é que vocês estão todos aqui agora, não é?

- Pera aí, Malfoy te atacou? - interrompeu Rony, levantando da cama. - Ele está maluco?

- Provavelmente quis retribuir os comentários que Harry fez sobre a mãe dele – Hermione concluiu logicamente, virando-se para amigo. - Pelo que Rony me contou, você podia ter sido mais diplomático.

- Diplomático?! Aquela mulher ajudou na morte de Sirius! - Harry gritou furioso, deixando os outros três no quarto extremamente desconfortáveis. - E agora está se infiltrando na Ordem!

- Harry, não é tão simples assim... - tentou Hermione. - Dumbledore confia nela, não a deixaria ficar aqui se não tivesse um bom motivo.

O argumento o acalmou um pouco.

- Eu sei. Mas... - suspirou. - É difícil.

- O que é completamente compreensivo. Mas ajudaria se você não tornasse a convivência mais complicada ainda – Hermione o repreendeu, causando ultraje de Rony e Gina.

- Harry não teve culpa! - protestou Gina. - Malfoy foi quem o atacou!

- Mione, é impossível conviver com Malfoy! - Rony reclamou. - Ninguém merece agüentar aquele fuinha sem poder retribuir!

A garota balançou a cabeça, desistindo de discutir, provavelmente concluindo que a rivalidade deles não seria esquecida com uma simples conversa. Depois, levantou a varinha e consertou o nariz de Harry sem dificuldade.

- Obrigado – murmurou Harry, ainda de mal humor, sentando na cama ao lado de Rony. - De qualquer forma, acho que não vou precisar agüentar ele por muito tempo.

- O que isso quer dizer? - Gina perguntou, deixando escapar a preocupação. Ele tinha acabo de chegar e já iria embora?

O trio se entreolhou em silêncio, para irritação dela.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu com Dumbledore? - insistiu. - Onde vocês dois foram?

- Gina... É complicado. - Harry começou.

- O que não é quando o assunto é você, Harry? - retrucou, sem se preocupar em esconder a insatisfação.

O garoto desviou o olhar, encabulado.

- Nós também não sabemos ainda – explicou Hermione, querendo acalmá-la. - Harry só está acompanhando Dumbledore, sem saber a razão.

Cruzou os braços, não acreditando. Depois percebeu o quanto estava sendo infantil, suspirou e mudou de assunto. O que ela esperava? Participar da Armada de Dumbledore ou ajudar no Departamento de Mistérios não tinha realmente mudado nada. Jamais estaria no mesmo nível de confiança que Rony e Hermione.

- Que férias nós estamos tendo, não? - suspirou, com um meio sorriso.

- Voltar aqui não é minha idéia de férias também – concordou Harry em voz baixa, provavelmente pensando em Sirius preso naquela casa, desesperado para sair. - Esse lugar é... Sufocante.

Gina se segurou para não pegar a mão dele, querendo confortá-lo, mas lembrou de Dino e, principalmente, da presença de Rony e Hermione. Os quatro ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Harry sentindo com dois dedos o nariz. Ele parecia mais cansado do que ela lembrava, mesmo no trem de volta à Londres. Harry aparentava ter amadurecido muito no breve período em que ficaram separados, como se carregasse um peso enorme. Talvez fosse a morte de Sirius, talvez fosse o que quer que estivesse fazendo com Dumbledore. Independente da razão, Gina estava assustada por ele. Ele não merecia tantas dificuldades.

- Vejam pelo lado positivo... Fred e Jorge prometeram humilhar o Malfoy – Rony falou de repente. - Não é, Gina?

- É. Eles quase conseguiram também. Mas com Dumbledore ferido e todo mundo distraído, acho que Malfoy escapou – assentiu Gina, lembrando da decepção em não encontrá-lo laranja e cheio de chifres. - E isso me lembra... Malfoy saiu da casa ontem à noite.

Os três viraram o rosto para ela, interessados.

- Saiu? Para onde? - o irmão questionou. - E para fazer o quê?

- Não sei. Peguei ele voltando.

- Duvido que era boa coisa– Harry comentou, testa franzida. - E é melhor avisar a Ordem, antes que seja tarde.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, sinal de que não dividia a opinião dos dois.

- Gina, você realmente o viu entrando na casa?

Hesitou por um instante, lembrando-se da cena. Viu Malfoy perto da entrada, o que não era exatamente prova de sua escapada.

- Não. Mas...

- Então não podemos fazer nada até termos provas.

- Hermione! É óbvio que o fuinha está tramando algo! - insistiu Rony.

- Estamos falando de Malfoy aqui. Acho difícil ele ter capacidade para causar problemas sozinho – ela argumentou, séria. - Sem falar que criar dúvidas sobre os Malfoy só vai atrapalhar mais a Ordem. Dumbledore quer que confiemos neles. Não é certo espalharmos suposições sem provas.

Gina discordava, havia provas suficientes. Malfoy agiu muito estranho quando ela o encontrou e lhe parecia claro que ele tinha saído da sede. Infelizmente, os dois garotos concordaram com Hermione e ela preferiu ficar quieta. Com o assunto encerrado, se voltaram para Hogwarts e as aulas que fariam, já que os resultados dos N. do trio chegariam em breve. No meio daquele clima tão pesado, foi um alívio falar sobre escola e matérias, mesmo que Gina não estivesse realmente preocupada com provas e notas. Pelo menos Hogwarts seria um lugar mais alegre naquele ano, sem a influência irritante de Umbrigde.

Algumas horas depois, Hermione decidiu que era vital que Rony descansasse mais, então pediu para Gina acompanhá-la até o quarto que as duas dividiam, para abrir as malas e organizar seus pertences. Estavam no corredor, no entanto, quando Harry apareceu.

- Gina, podemos falar a sós?

O coração dela acelerou e torceu para que não estivesse vermelha como um tomate.

- Ah... Claro – respondeu engolindo seco e se esforçando para parecer calma.

Hermione lhe deu um sorriso encorajador enquanto os dois se afastavam, se movendo para perto da escada. Ele parecia um pouco hesitante, então abriu um enorme sorriso para tentar incentivá-lo.

- O que foi, Harry? Pode falar – lhe disse simpática.

Ele colocou uma das mãos no pescoço, em sinal de relutância.

- É, bem... Hermione pode estar certa, como sempre – ele começou. - Mas ainda acho que Malfoy está tramando algo.

Seu sorriso se esvaiu. Não era exatamente o que queria ouvir.

- Ah. Certo – falou, desanimada. - Também acho.

- Então... E você não o acusaria sem motivo, não é? Sei que se você falou é porque é verdade.

Voltou a sorrir, orgulhosa por ele confiar nela.

- Você está no mesmo andar que ele, certo? - Harry continuou.

- Infelizmente.

- Será que você podia ficar de olho nele, por mim?

Assentiu de imediato, animada com a possibilidade de ajudá-lo em algo, além de estar finalmente dividindo um segredo com ele.

- Sem problemas. Eu já estava pensando em fazer isso mesmo.

- Ótimo! Assim tenho certeza que vamos pegá-lo no flagra.

* * *

Estava satisfeito. Encontrou a cozinha vazia, pães e leite o esperando à mesa e ninguém o perturbou durante a refeição. O dia poderia até terminar positivamente do jeito que as coisas estavam indo.

Claro que ao pensar daquela forma, Draco chamou problemas. No momento que pisou para fora da cozinha, dois _pops _anunciaram a chegada dos gêmeos infernais. Cada um o flanqueando com sorrisos cruéis.

- Ora, mas o que nós encontramos aqui.

- Se não é nosso amigo, o fuinha.

- Aconselho vocês a não me perturbarem. Potter tentou e acabou com o nariz quebrado.

Os dois se entreolharam, rindo.

- Ele fala, Jorge!

- Pois é, Fred! Pena que a gente não fala a língua de fuinhas.

O que veio logo em seguida foi um misto de cores, barulhos estranhos e risadas.

* * *

Respostas:

**Marcia B.S.:** Espero que tenha gostado de Harry vs Draco XD. Não sei se vou explorar a opinião de Lucius sobre algumas coisas, o que é uma pena porque é algo interessante, mas acho que não vou ter chance nessa fic. Valeu pela review :).

**cah:** Haha culpe o prazo de duas semanas não eu hahahah. Ele precisa sofrer antes de crescer né. Brigada pela review :)

**:** Você vai ficar sabendo o que os gemeos fizeram com o Draco no próximo capítulo haha. Draco infelizmente não é muito bom em esconder a raiva dele por Harry, mas ai que entra a graça, né?

**Thaty Malfoy:** Hahaha, no worries eu só ladro e não mordo XD. Gina ficou feliz, mas a questão é por quanto tempo? hahaha.

**Amanda:** O hilário da cena da toca é que nada acontece XD. Nem para fazerem uma lutinha decente... Enfim! Harry talvez não fique por muito tempo ;)

**Dark-Bride:** Eee, minha Gina tá real! Isso é bom né? hauahauahau. Paciencia, paciencia DG vai acontecer... Daqui 20 capitulos HAHAHA. Brincadeira!

**VeronicaLee:** Brigada!!

**Mara:** Não acho que Blaise ou Pansy sejam "Evil" em canon já. De qualquer forma já aviso que Harry/Pansy me dá enjoos e não vai ter nada disso na fic XD.

**Munyra Fassina:** Esse Draco é super imaturo, coitado, releve um pouco XD. Draco e Narcissa ainda terão bastante coisa para fazer juntos... Dumbledore é foda, mas não é onipresente, sem falar que ele acabou de chegar né? ahhaha.


	6. Desconfiança

**Capítulo 5 – Desconfiança**

**

* * *

  
**

Abriu os olhos, devagar, certo de que não queria saber qual era sua atual situação.

- Draco! – ouviu a voz da sua mãe um pouco distante. – Por Merlin, o que está fazendo aí? E... O que tem no rosto? Por que está...?

"Ela fala como se fosse minha escolha estar assim!", pensou, já irritado. Com os olhos abertos, fitou sua mãe, descobrindo que ela estava diretamente abaixo dele, expressão de preocupação. Havia algo pingando do rosto dele também e duvidava que quisesse saber o que era exatamente, o estrago no carpete abaixo dele já era nojento o suficiente.

- Draco? – ela insistiu.

Tinha intenção de mandá-la embora, quando percebeu que não podia falar. E que estava fedendo. Preso no teto, cheio de meleca de nariz em seu rosto e fedendo. Também sentia sua pele arder por algum motivo misterioso, mas provavelmente, horroroso.

Ele odiava todos os ruivos do universo.

Confusa com o estado dele, sua mãe tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou, quebrando a azaração e o levitando delicadamente até o chão. Ainda estava coberto pela substância esverdeada, mas podia se mexer.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou outra vez, enquanto cortava a gosma que cobria sua boca e o impedia de falar. – Você está bem?

Mordeu a resposta brusca que tinha em mente, mas precisava da ajuda dela.

- Fui atacado, o que acha que aconteceu? – retrucou, percebendo que o tom revoltado não sumiu por completo. – Por aqueles gêmeos Weasley.

Abria e fechava a boca, testando o quanto podia abrir e o gosto da substância estranha invadiu suas papilas, lhe dando náuseas. Enquanto isso, ela continuou limpando as roupas dele, o cheiro permeando o corredor todo.

- Mas... Por quê? O que você fez Draco?

Ela não estava brava, mas a decepção e tristeza em sua voz foi pior. Estava furioso e ofendido por ela jogar a culpa nele, sem nem mesmo considerar que talvez ele fosse inocente!

Claro que ele provocou a situação ao atacar Potter, mas aqueles gêmeos estavam atrás dele antes de o idiota aparecer na casa, ávidos para atingi-lo, simplesmente porque ele era um Malfoy e eles eram Weasley.

- Não fiz nada! – defendeu-se, coçando a pele avermelhada que se revelava cada vez mais ao ser limpa da gosma verde. – Estava cuidando da minha vida quando eles decidiram me atacar!

Não pareceu convencida, mas graças a Merlin mudou de tom.

- Tudo bem, acredito em você. É só que nos últimos dias... Você esteve tão distante e diferente. Nunca vi tão amargo assim comigo. Estou com medo que... Tenha mudado. Que me odeie.

Desviou o olhar, parte dele odiando magoá-la. No entanto, odiava ainda mais a situação em que ela os forçou a viver.

- E de quem é a culpa disso?

- Draco... Se me deixar explicar vai entender o meu lado! – suplicou, uma das mãos no rosto dele.

Afastou-se rapidamente, ignorando que ainda pingava por todos os lados e precisava de ajuda para curar o que quer fosse a causa da coceira. Infelizmente sua mãe insistiu, seguindo-o.

- Entendo que esteja furioso comigo, mas me deixe pelo menos ajudar. Que tipo de mãe eu pareceria se deixasse meu filho andar pela casa nesse estado?

- É só isso que importa? Como você vai parecer na frente dos outros?

Ela suspirou.

- Não. Claro que não. Quero ajudá-lo. Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, querido. Tudo o que faço é para você e seu futuro.

Revirou olhos, mas por dentro estava hesitando. Estava completamente sozinho naquela casa e azarações e insultos eram apenas o começo. Queria, no fundo, acreditar nela e aceitar a sua ajuda, porém, confiança era algo que uma vez perdida, dificilmente era recuperada.

- Faça-me um favor e pare de fazer coisas para mim – respondeu finalmente, sério.

Voltou para o quarto e passou o resto da tarde coçando cada centímetro de pele exposta enquanto a outra mão tampava o nariz para proteger do cheiro grotesco de suas roupas, jogadas em um canto do quarto. Estava vermelho como um tomate, tudo ardendo e incomodando. Seu dia, que tinha começado tão bem, se tornou rapidamente um desastre. Ele _realmente _odiava aquela casa e todos os seus moradores.

À noite, depois de um longo banho e após muitas coceiras, o vermelho começou a diminuir e cheiro não mais empestava os cabelos. Ignorou a fome e não desceu até a cozinha, preferindo evitar qualquer encontro com sua mãe ou algum dos ruivos infernais. Ouviu uma comoção algumas horas antes e abriu um pouco sua porta, encontrando Granger e a Weasley caçula carregando duas malas pesadas.

- O que você colocou aqui? Tijolos?

- Só alguns livros úteis.

- Só alguns? – a ruiva questionou, incrédula antes de fechar a porta do quarto que agora as duas dividiriam.

"Perfeito, agora Granger também vai me irritar".

Mas nem Weasley, nem Granger, muito menos Potter diminuíram sua animação ao ver, alguns minutos após a meia-noite, o medalhão mudar para uma vibrante cor vermelha. Bellatrix tinha respondido.

Estava tão agitado que não se conteve e logo estava pronto para mais uma visita à St. Mungos. Com os cabelos longos e ruivos, estava de novo atravessando as ruas trouxas escuras em direção ao hospital. Durante o percurso, mil possibilidades passaram por sua mente, a pior delas envolvia uma resposta negativa e a ameaçadora de Bellatrix, jurando cortar sua cabeça e oferecer ao Lord das Trevas. Seu humor variava de incrível animação para terrível nervosismo e quando chegou ao andar, entrando na loja do hospital, ainda não tinha se decidido como exatamente estava se sentindo.

Estava com sorte, pois a atendente não era a mesma do outro dia Quanto menos pessoas lembrassem da presença dele melhor. Pediu a carta e logo que a tinha em mãos estava correndo para sair do hospital e lê-la em um lugar com mais privacidade. Sentou em um muro de uma casa trouxa, checando todos os lados para ter certeza de que estava só. Abriu a carta com cuidado, coração acelerado.

A resposta foi curta e grossa. Mas ao menos era positiva. Infelizmente era ambígua também. Ela podia estar o chamando para cortar sua cabeça.

_Querido Theodore,_

_ Amanhã seu trem parte à meia-noite._

_ Sua tia._

Estação King Cross, à meia noite. Infelizmente isso significava mais um dia solitário e irritante no Largo Grimmauld. Seria uma espera longa e torturante, pelo menos haveria luz no final daquele túnel apertado e empoeirado.

Voltou para "casa" e caiu na cama, torcendo para não perder o descanso com sonhos estranhos. Quase considerou a possibilidade de dormir o dia todo, só acordando algumas horas antes de ir até a estação de trem, mas na manhã seguinte foi acordado por batidas apressadas em sua porta. Ainda meio dormindo, abriu a porta e encontrou Snape.

- Arrume-se, Draco. Reunião em uma hora na cozinha.

Levantou a sobrancelha e limpou os olhos, achando que estava sonhando ainda.

- Como é? Reunião?

Snape o fitou por um segundo e, sem responder, foi embora. Draco suspeitava de que ele adorava deixar pessoas sem resposta e com cara de idiota. O que exatamente ele queria dizer? Draco convocado para uma reunião de que? Não podia ser realmente algo importante como segredos da Ordem, correto? Seria bom demais para ser verdade. Provavelmente era alguma oportunidade para jogar sermão nos adolescentes arruaceiros, afinal algum adulto responsável teria ouvido sobre o que Draco fez com Potter e os gêmeos com ele.

Reclamando sozinho, se trocou e meia hora depois desceu para a cozinha, formulando várias justificativas e defesas sobre seu ataque contra Potter. Nenhuma muito convincente.

Na cozinha encontrou sua mãe, Snape e Potter. Os dois últimos se olhando com desgosto mútuo. Não havia sinal dos ruivos gêmeos. Pelo visto o fato de os gêmeos Weasley terem atacado não era importante o bastante para um sermão. Ou, quem sabe, todos já estavam acostumados com as brincadeiras de mau gosto dos dois e desistiram de repreendê-los.

De qualquer forma, era completamente injusto e Draco estava preparado para insistir nesse ponto. Porém, o silêncio que perpetuou mesmo depois da sua chegada colocou em dúvida sua teoria. O que estavam exatamente esperando?

A resposta veio na forma de Albus Dumbledore. O diretor entrou devagar na cozinha, oferecendo bom dia a todos, num humor estranhamente simpático e pediu desculpas pelo atraso. Draco estava cada vez mais confuso.

- Agradeço a paciência. O tempo estava bem ruim no caminho – ofereceu uma desculpa, enquanto se sentava à mesa grande, ajeitando os óculos de meia-lua. – Muito bem, acredito que estamos todos aqui, certo?

Era uma pergunta retórica.

- Narcissa, se puder nos mostrar o objeto?

Sua mãe assentiu, revelando uma pequena bolsa com fundo infinito e dela retirando uma taça dourada e a colocando em cima da mesa, no centro. Potter se aproximou, curioso. Draco ainda estava perdido. Aquilo não tinha relação com sermões e narizes quebrados.

- Parece tão... Normal – Potter comentou. – Como pode ter certeza que é o que procuramos?

A pergunta era para Dumbledore, mas sua mãe respondeu.

- Conheço todos os itens do cofre da minha irmã, esse é o objeto que ela mais se preocupou em proteger. E a adição mais recente, antes de ela ir para Azkaban.

- A aura que ele emana é diferente... Única – Snape acrescentou, observando a taça com intensidade.

Draco franziu a testa, confuso. Que raios estava acontecendo?

- Alguém pode me explicar o que raios está acontecendo? – ele questionou com os braços cruzados.

- Nada que te interessa Malfoy! Afinal, por que ele está aqui? – reclamou Potter.

Sua mãe de imediato veio à sua defesa.

- Pedi para que ele participasse.

Potter abriu a boca para mais um protesto quando Dumbledore o interrompeu gentilmente com a mão, aquela que ainda estava intacta.

- E eu permiti – terminou a discussão e voltou-se para Draco. – Queremos que você entenda o que está acontecendo, Draco. E o que sua mãe arriscou para mantê-lo seguro.

Estava pronto para questionar os métodos errados de sua mãe quando se lembrou da sua resolução: precisava descobrir mais sobre a Ordem.

- Ótimo, mas o que é essa taça afinal? – assentiu, indicando o objeto.

- Não sabemos ainda – sua mãe explicou, gentilmente, sua face não escondendo o alivio em conversar com ele civilizadamente. – Apenas acreditamos que é algo importante para o Lorde das Trevas, algo como o diário que Lucius guardou por muito tempo. Um objeto perigoso nas mãos dele.

Ela falava a verdade, mas Potter parecia saber mais e mal estava conseguindo esconder isso. De qualquer forma, Draco pareceu o único a notar e sua mãe continuou.

- Antes de virmos para cá, fui até Gringotes e acessei o cofre dela. Desde que foi presa, tenho permissão para cuidar de seus pertences. Direito que não foi revogado, pois ela ainda é uma fugitiva da lei – explicou. – Felizmente não levantei suspeitas e consegui retirar a taça em segurança.

- Ela sabe que você pegou isso? – perguntou Draco, um pouco preocupado com as conseqüências que o roubo teria no humor de sua tia.

- Nada indica que ela saiba, mas não podemos contar com essa possibilidade – Snape respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da taça.

- Por enquanto manteremos a taça em segurança e em segredo. Compreendido? – Dumbledore encerrou, olhando devagar entre Potter e Draco.

Os dois assentiram, apesar de Draco ainda não acreditar que aquele objeto pudesse ser perigoso, muito menos importante. Dumbledore os dispensou, pedindo somente para que Potter ficasse. Sua mãe logo se aproximou dele na primeira oportunidade, talvez supondo que estivesse mais aberto a uma conversa.

- Vejo que sua pele não está mais avermelhada. Ainda bem que o efeito foi passageiro – comentou, inspecionando cada centímetro dele.

- É. Ainda bem – respondeu curto, mas segurando sarcasmo.

- Em breve vamos embora daqui, Draco – disse com tom triste. – Mais um pouco de paciência e poderemos voltar a ser uma família, longe daqui. Seguros.

Desviou o olhar. Não acreditava mais nela, e a forma como embelezava as piores situações não passava de mentiras.

- E quanto ao meu pai? – retrucou seco. – Ele vai fazer parte dessa família, ou vamos deixá-lo apodrecer em Azkaban?

- Ele também. Vamos todos juntos, prometo.

Revirou os olhos, irritado com a insistência.

- Não acredito em você. E, mesmo se fosse verdade, quantos mais cofres você vai precisar roubar? Que outro parente você vai trair?

Sabia que era um golpe baixo e reação dela foi de extrema ofensa, mas não ligou. Sua mãe balançou a cabeça em sinal de desistência e se afastou, entrando na sala da tapeçaria e o deixando sozinho, a principio. Claro que tudo que é bom dura pouco e Snape apareceu. Provavelmente tinha ouvido toda a conversa e, como sempre, esperou o momento oportuno para lhe importunar.

- Sua mãe tem grande confiança em você. Em outras circunstâncias, você jamais participaria dessa reunião – disse apenas, não lhe dando tempo para resposta e desapareceu de vista.

Bufou, mas não podia exatamente negar o fato. Foi uma atitude desesperada para tentar fazer as pazes com ele, porém, também foi um gesto de confiança. Que provaria ser um erro, claro.

Não estava gostando das tentativas dela pois, por mais que odiasse admitir, estava tentado a aceitar as decisões dela. Queria ser alguém que novamente poderia contar com a mãe e confiar cegamente nela. Era uma tolice sem tamanho, mas um pequeno lado dele queria ignorância de volta.

Mas não o suficiente para mudar de idéia. Ainda veria Bellatrix à noite.

* * *

Ter Hermione como companheira de quarto era um alivio. Tirando o fato que sua coleção pesada de livros estava ocupando metade do espaço que tinham, estava feliz em ter a amiga dormindo lá. Tinha alguém para conversar e reclamar de Malfoy, Principalmente reclamar de Malfoy.

- Eu nunca vi alguém passar tanto tempo dentro do banheiro, um dia até achei que ele tinha se afogado lá dentro. Infelizmente, não foi o caso.

Hermione tentava, com dificuldade, ficar séria. Provavelmente ainda determinada a "dar uma chance aos Malfoy". Mas, em silêncio, deixou que Gina continuasse seu discurso sobre como Draco Malfoy era o adolescente mais irritante e pretensioso do mundo.

-... Ele ousou me comparar com o Monstro, acredita nisso? Só porque eu cozinhei e ainda por cima comeu minhas torradas!

- Uma comparação com elfos-domésticos não deveria ser um insulto – se manifestou pela primeira vez. – Eles são muito dedicados e leais. Sem falar em talentosos com magia e...

Gina colocou a mão no queixo enquanto ouvia o longo sermão sobre os direitos dos elfos e a atitude absurda dos bruxos que os escravizavam. Porém, quando o discurso entrou em comparações com a História das civilizações e escravidão através das eras, Gina pigarreou e mudou de assunto.

- Afinal, onde o Monstro foi?

- Como Harry herdou a casa de Sirius, Monstro tinha que obedecer a ele. Então Harry achou, e eu concordo, que seria melhor ele se mudar para Hogwarts, ajudando na cozinha. Acredito que a influência positiva de Dobby vai ajudar a... Melhorar a atitude do Monstro.

- Dobby? Influência positiva? – riu, mas parou ao ver que Hermione falava sério, limpou a garganta. – Sim, claro... Tenho certeza que eles vão se dar bem.

Depois de mais meia hora de discursos ideológicos sobre direitos dos elfos-domésticos e como os responsáveis pela amargura do Monstro eram os Black, finalmente escaparam do assunto favorito de Hermione e passaram para algo mais interessante.

- O que você acha que estão falando lá embaixo? Harry continua recusando a contar, quando perguntei só disse que ia a uma reunião.

Era a vez de Hermione não gostar do assunto. Gina sabia que estavam escondendo algo, que Harry com certeza contara para ela e Rony, e queria ver se conseguia pegar Hermione desprevenida o suficiente para deixar o segredo escapar.

- Eu realmente não sei, Gina. Harry e Dumbledore estão insistindo em segredo e, pelo visto, não vai ser tão cedo que vamos ficar sabendo.

- Acho injusto que não possamos participar... Para que serviu a Armada então? Ano passado não foi prova suficiente de que somos capazes?

A amiga mordeu o lábio.

- Eles querem nos proteger o máximo possível.

Colocou os pés em cima da cama, abraçando suas pernas. Suspirou e as duas ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, Hermione abrindo um livro grosso e antigo para se distrair.

Passaram a tarde no quarto de Rony, jogando snap explosivo com Harry enquanto Hermione lia. Harry novamente não disse nada sobre a reunião daquela manhã, tirando o fato de que continuava achando Snape e os Malfoy insuportáveis.

A única informação relevante que conseguiu retirar quase à força dele foi a notícia de que ele e Dumbledore fariam outra viagem e só voltariam dentro de um ou dois dias. A razão, claro, ela não ficou sabendo.

Ao cair da noite, Gina só tinha uma coisa na cabeça: pegar Malfoy saindo da casa. O plano era simples: vigiaria o corredor a noite toda. Estava determinada a conseguir provas daquela vez.

Logo depois do jantar, se preparou para uma longa noite totalmente acordada. Preparou café e pediu um livro emprestado para Hermione, o que fosse mais fino da coleção dela e com mais ilustrações, de preferência, em uma língua que conseguisse entender. Entrou na sala da tapeçaria e escolheu a cadeira que estrategicamente lhe dava a visão mais clara da porta da frente.

Satisfeita e ansiosa para pegar Malfoy no flagra, começou sua vigília. Hermione lhe acompanhou nas primeiras horas, comentando sobre Hogwarts e namoros. Ou melhor, os namoros de Gina, já que Hermione se dizia "ocupada demais com estudos" para ficar procurando namorado. Gina sabia, no entanto, que na realidade ela estava esperando Ronald Weasley perceber o óbvio. No fim, a conversa se transformou mais num monólogo de como Gina achava Michael Corner um idiota sem apreciação por uma boa partida de Quadribol. Reclamou também de como Dino nem sequer se preocupou em saber se ela estava viva. Estava um pouco irritada com o silêncio da parte dele.

- Por que você não manda uma carta para ele, então? – sugeriu Hermione como se fosse algo simples.

- Hermione! A obrigação é dele de me mandar uma carta. Não vou sair correndo atrás de quem não está interessado em mim.

"Tirando o Harry", pensou, não sabendo se estava sendo sarcástica, ou genuinamente o considerava uma exceção.

- Se você diz... Ainda acho que é o mais lógico a fazer. A coruja dele pode não ter conseguido te localizar. As proteções da Ordem são bem eficazes.

Bufou, preferindo não aceitar aquela explicação lógica e continuar irritada, indicando que era hora de encerrar o assunto. Afinal de contas, com Harry morando sob o mesmo teto que ela, era difícil pensar duas vezes em Dino.

Por volta das dez horas Hermione resolveu ir dormir e Gina lhe deu uma desculpa qualquer para continuar ali. Disse que não estava cansada e que, para a surpresa e confusão da amiga, queria terminar o livro que estava lendo.

Cansaço começou a ganhar a batalha contra o corpo dela e meia hora depois estava dormindo no sofá, o livro esquecido e caído no chão, seu pescoço numa posição estranha que provavelmente seria a causa de uma dor no dia seguinte.

Um barulho distante a acordou subitamente. De imediato olhou o relógio, descobrindo que já passavam das quatro da manhã. Quase quis gritar em frustração por ter dormido por tanto tempo, mas um novo barulho a distraiu da raiva.

Não havia ninguém perto da porta de entrada nem no corredor. Olhou a cozinha e quando a viu vazia, subiu as escadas devagar, procurando não revelar sua presença. Chegou ao terceiro andar no exato momento em que a porta do banheiro no final do corredor bateu com força.

Malfoy.

Caminhou com cuidado até a porta e colocou seu ouvido na madeira, desejando por uma das orelhas extensíveis dos gêmeos. A única coisa que conseguiu ouvir foi o barulho de água correndo. Nada que provasse mais uma fuga.

Teria sido tudo em vão se não tivesse reparado num pequeno, mas grave, detalhe: a maçaneta da porta estava coberta de sangue.

* * *

**  
**

**N/A:** Capítulo pequeno eu sei. Mas é meio que um capítulo de ligação... E talz. XD. Sem falar que não resisti terminar nesse ponto ahaha. Thanks pelas reviews como sempre!!


	7. As conseqüências de ser Draco Malfoy

**Capítulo 6 – As conseqüências de ser Draco Malfoy**

**

* * *

  
**

Eram onze e meia quando Draco se levantou e se sentou na cama bruscamente. Calçou seus sapatos pretos ainda reluzentes, mesmo longe do cuidado do elfo-doméstico dos Malfoy. Ficou de pé, entrelaçando uma mão na outra e estralando seus dedos.

Mais ou menos uma hora antes, Granger entrara em no quarto ao lado, mas não havia sinal da Weasley. Era necessário cuidado. Desceu as escadas devagar, atentando para não pressionar demais a madeira velha debaixo de seus pés. Quando chegou ao corredor principal, não foi direto para a porta de entrada, preferindo caminhar até a entrada da cozinha, como se sua intenção não passasse de um inocente copo de leite. O ângulo de visão que a posição lhe proporcionou foi suficiente para encontrar Weasley sentada na sala da tapeçaria, cadeira disposta para pudesse vigiar a entrada da casa.

Foi com grande alivio que percebeu que ela tinha os olhos fechados. Porém, não podia arriscar, ela poderia simplesmente estar fingindo. Com cuidado, ele se moveu para continuar fora de vista e apontou sua varinha, murmurando um feitiço que puxou o livro que estava nas mãos dela para o chão.

Não houve reação. Weasley continuava com o pescoço caído para o lado, respirando devagar e olhos bem fechados. Satisfeito, lançou um Abaffiato e seguiu seu caminho, fechando a porta de entrada atrás de si.

Era inegável, estava suando frio. Quase errou o caminho, dando voltas no mesmo quarteirão.

A estação de trem estava longe de ser um lugar vazio. Vários trouxas esperavam por três, sentados em bancos, comprando bilhetes e visitando as muitas lojas. Lembrava claramente da primeira vez que pisou em King Cross.

Por meses pediu para que fosse mandado para Durmstrang, a escola que diziam ensinar Artes das Trevas. Não sabia _realmente_ o que aquilo queria dizer, só imaginava ser algo muito secreto e poderoso. Em sua cabeça, Hogwarts não tinha nada a lhe oferecer a não ser truques baratos e matérias que já conhecia, graças ao seu tutor particular quando era menor.

Mas sua mãe insistira em Hogwarts. E seu pai, como sempre, concordara com ela. Felizmente ele também lembrou Draco de que a escola era tradicional e que várias gerações de Malfoys estudaram no castelo, todas membros da casa Sonserina. No fim, quando completou 11 anos já estava animado para entrar na Sonserina e continuar a tradição de sua família.

Ser obrigado a enfrentar a Londres trouxa e dividir o mesmo espaço com muitos deles diminuiu sua animação consideravelmente. Seus pais também estavam tensos, mas talvez mais porque ele estava indo embora de casa e ficaria sozinho pela primeira vez. Lembrava nitidamente de como seu pai colocou uma luva branca e do nojo em sua face quando foi obrigado a empurrar um carrinho onde a mala (carregada por ele e não flutuando como deveria) de Draco estava. Sua mãe segurava a mão dele com determinação e dava olhares furtivos a cada sinal de proximidade com qualquer estranho, expressão de superioridade sempre impecável.

Foi um alivio atravessar a barreira.

Não conseguia acreditar que havia apenas seis anos.

Passou pela barreira invisível, pela primeira vez preocupado com possibilidade quase impossível de que algum trouxa notasse seu estranho desaparecimento.

A plataforma estava vazia e em completa escuridão; o trem era uma figura negra imponente, como um demônio dormindo. Draco engoliu seco. Não era necessariamente medo, na verdade, tratava-se de uma terrível sensação de que algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

Lentamente caminhou, procurando algum sinal de Bellatrix. Passou ao lado de quatro vagões até que um deles, mais a frente, acendeu suas luzes e levantou as cortinas das janelas.

Subiu os degraus do trem e entrou. A primeira vista parecia estar sozinho, mas mais uma vez a porta de uma cabine ao lado dele se abriu e ele seguiu os sinais.

Logo que pisou no carpete batido, a porta se fechou atrás de si e foi erguido por uma força invisível pela gola da camisa, prensado contra a porta de madeira. O feitiço que ocultava Bellatrix terminou, revelando sua tia e um homem austero e magro logo atrás, ele também vestia a máscara de Comensal. O disfarce de Draco também se desfez, seus cabelos voltando ao loiro prata.

- Me dê uma razão para eu não te matar agora mesmo, verme traidor – ela cuspiu, enquanto fincava suas unhas longas no rosto dele, o apertando. – Vou queimar seu intestino, ferver seu coração! Onde está Narcissa?!

A pura fúria da mulher lhe tirou a capacidade de falar. Não ajudava o fato de que ela estava com a mão tampando a boca dele.

- Bella... – o homem magro pediu devagar.

- Cale a boca, Rodolphus! Ele merece! Covarde, fugiu da missão do Lorde! Correu atrás dos traidores!

- Ele não queria, não é mesmo? – o homem sugeriu, com sorriso amarelo e mostrando os dentes, Draco assentiu com fervor. – É só um garoto. Não tem culpa da mãe que tem.

Bellatrix o ignorou, tirando a mão do rosto dele apenas para fincar suas unhas cumpridas no braço de Draco, já sensível graças à azaração dos gêmeos. Pelo menos podia falar agora.

- Eu vim aqui justamente... Para provar que não apoio a decisão... Da minha mãe – as palavras eram decididas, mas a voz dele falhou várias vezes. – Quero servir... O Lorde das Trevas.

A mulher lhe encarou com olhos penetrantes. Se tivesse a capacidade, provavelmente estaria soltando fogo pelas ventas. Draco jamais imaginou ser recebido com beijos e abraços da tia, mas também admitia que estava despreparado para a real possibilidade de ser assassinado por ela.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade ela o girou e largou, ainda que com a varinha apontada em sua direção e, por fim, deu um sinal com a cabeça para Rodolphus, que rapidamente pegou os braços de Draco e os forçou para trás, o imobilizando.

- O que está fazendo?! – Draco protestou, pânico tomando conta.

- Tirando algumas verdades de você. À força.

- À força? – repetiu, olhos arregalados. – Não precisa ser à força, tia. Eu prometo, vou falar a verdade!

De nada adiantou protestar. Bellatrix tirou do bolso das vestes um punhal curvado e pressionou o aço gelado contra uma bochecha dele.

- Bella... Não no rosto – Rodolphus alertou.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas obedeceu, passando o punhal até o estomago de Draco, levantando sua blusa e revelando a pele debaixo dela.

- Com quem minha irmã negociou a traição? Quem a ajudou?

Seria sábio responder com a verdade?

- Dumbledore – mentiu, suplicando para que não fosse descoberto.

O punhal deslizou sobre a pele pálida de Draco, lhe arrepiando. A ameaça era clara. Que tipo de bruxa usava armas contra seu sobrinho? Que tipo de animal era aquela mulher? Pavor transbordou e Draco suava frio.

- Foi Dumbledore – insistiu, sabendo que mudar de história só pioraria sua situação.

A faca tirou sangue, Draco grunhiu de dor. Sua pele parecia queimar, mas o corte foi superficial. Apenas uma amostra do que poderia vir a seguir.

- Está me dizendo que Dumbledore foi atrás de Narcissa Malfoy e lhe ofereceu um lugar na Ordem da Fênix?! – Bellatrix gritou.

"Só fale a verdade. Quem se importa com o idiota?", pensou, mas foi incapaz de denunciar Snape. O mestre de poções poderia descobrir e colocar tudo a perder. E quanto menos Bellatrix soubesse, melhor seria para Draco.

- Minha mãe foi atrás dele – fechou os olhos, sabendo que isso só pioraria a situação dela, mas precisava de algo plausível. – Depois que me foi dada a missão.

Finalmente ela pareceu satisfeita, mas Draco continuou tenso, incapaz de esquecer o punhal próximo de seu estomago.

- Por que está aqui?

- Quero provar minha lealdade – repetiu, nervoso. – Foi para isso que vim aqui e mandei a carta, para provar minha lealdade!

- Eu decido como você vai provar sua lealdade, sobrinho – falou finalmente, um meio sorriso quase insano nos lábios.

- Então me diga como posso te convencer! – protestou, mistura de irritação e medo.

Sua tia guardou o punhal, mas manteve a varinha em mãos. Rodolphus o largou e Draco pôde deixar escapar a respiração finalmente. Colocou os dedos da mão direita em cima do corte no estomago, sentindo o quente do sangue que jorrava, ainda ardia, mas sabia que poderia ter sido castigado em uma maneira ainda pior. Cobriu novamente sua pele com a camisa, notando a mancha vermelha no tecido.

- Certo, sobrinho. Terá a oportunidade de se provar – Bellatrix disse subitamente e Draco soltou um suspiro de alívio. - O Lorde das Trevas lhe deu uma tarefa.

- Dumbledore – respondeu, desanimado.

Imaginou como poderia matar Dumbledore sem ser preso, morto ou decapitado naquela casa minúscula. Em Hogwarts havia espaço, muito mais pessoas para jogar a culpa de um crime e mais privacidade. Infelizmente, duvidava que Bellatrix ou Voldemort teriam a paciência de esperar tanto tempo, depois de tudo o que ocorrera. Isso, claro, se Draco voltasse para Hogwarts... Mas na situação em que estava, qualquer coisa era melhor do que mais uma sessão de tortura.

- Não. O velho não é mais _sua _missão – retrucou impaciente. – Você perdeu essa honra.

Quase deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio, mas seria uma sentença de morte na frente de Bellatrix.

- Então, o quê?

A tia lhe deu um sorriso amarelo, similar ao que o marido atrás dela carregava até o momento. Era um par perfeito, deduziu. Os dois trocaram olhares satisfeitos por um breve instante.

- Minha irmã suja achou uma boa idéia me roubar antes de fugir – disse, fúria voltando e o sorriso desaparecendo. – Sabe o que ela roubou?

A taça.

- Não – mentiu, achando melhor bancar o ignorante e evitar se comprometer mais ainda, também se arriscou a conseguir informações, continuando a falar. – Roubou? Por quê minha mãe roubaria algo? Ela não faria...

Pela pergunta, levou um Crucio de Bellatrix.

Merlin, seu corpo parecia estar queimando, soltou um grito de dor e ouviu as risadas dos dois Comensais. Ficou de joelhos, perdendo as forças.

- Cale a boca, criança tola. Ela é uma ladra suja, uma traidora! Eu a odeio, me ouviu?!

Apenas assentiu de leve, quase suplicando para que a dor parasse. Amor fraternal só serviu para aumentar o ódio pela traição, Draco concluiu. Não havia meio termo com Bellatrix Lestrange.

A dor parou.

- O Lorde das Trevas deseja o objeto de volta, Draco – disse, agora de volta ao sorriso amarelo. – E você vai trazer minha taça de volta.

Que conveniente que ele tinha visto a dita cuja meras horas antes.

- Taça? – questionou de novo, arriscando mais um Crucio.

Era vital que mantivesse a farsa. Felizmente, o Crucio não veio.

- Sim. Pequena, dourada e com símbolo de Helga Hulflepuff. Com certeza está nas mãos de Narcissa.

Draco engoliu seco. Se ao menos fosse fácil assim.

- E se não estiver?

- Não importa. Ache-a e a traga de volta para mim. Custe o que custar. Entendeu, garoto? Se custar sua orelha, uma perna ou sua vida, não faz diferença.

Assentiu. Era definitivamente melhor do que matar Dumbledore. Menos arriscado. Agora era o momento de barganhar.

- Se eu conseguir...

- Se você conseguir, poderá voltar ao círculo do Lorde – Bellatrix completou para ele, ainda mostrando os dentes num sorriso falsamente doce. – E seu pai será perdoado e libertado.

O coração de Draco acelerou. Era tudo o que queria ouvir! Jamais a liberdade de seu pai lhe pareceu mais _próxima_. Faria de tudo para roubar a maldita taça, seja qual fosse o motivo pelo qual os dois lados a queriam tanto.

Nada era simples, no entanto, pois Bellatrix continuou. Sua voz agora rouca e ameaçadora.

- Já sua mãe traidora vai ser caçada, torturada e morta. Por mim. Eu lhe prometo.

Engoliu seco. _"Ela é culpada de tudo isso... Ela escolheu transformar Bellatrix em inimigo"_, tentou se convencer, falhando miseravelmente. Podia odiá-la naquele momento, mas apenas pensar na possibilidade de sua mãe sofrendo nas garras da irmã lhe causava náuseas.

- Algum problema com isso, meu sobrinho? – a tia riu, segurando o queixo dele, de repente, e lhe forçando a encará-la. – Pensando duas vezes?

- Não – retrucou, forçando o tom indignado. – Ela tomou a decisão dela. E eu a minha.

Rodolphus soltou uma gargalhada fria.

- Entre a mãe e o pai, o rapaz ficou com o pai – comentou, enquanto usava sua varinha para coçar o cabelo rebelde. – Até quando?

- Se ele quiser viver, até a taça estar em minhas mãos.

Soltou-se da mão dela, se endireitando. Imaginou que o pior tinha passado.

Imaginou errado.

- Sei a minha missão. Acho melhor voltar, antes que eles percebam que não estou no meu quarto.

Virou em direção a porta da cabine, com a intenção de abri-la, mas Bellatrix o pegou pelo ombro, o forçando a voltar.

- Ainda não acabamos, sobrinho meu.

Cerrou os dentes. O que ela queria agora?

- No que mais posso ajudá-la? – engoliu o orgulho e tentou mostrar sinceridade na voz.

- Não é a mim quem você está ajudando – retrucou, sentando num dos bancos e manuseando sua varinha como um animal de estimação. – Está servindo ao Lorde, Draco. Deveria estar beijando meus pés pela oportunidade.

- E eu estou... Metaforicamente.

Bellatrix o olhou com suspeita, provavelmente sentindo o toque de ironia na voz dele.

- Quero que você fique de olho em Snape e me informe de tudo o que ele faz.

- O Lorde das Trevas...?

- Confia demais nele.

Reconhecia inveja quando a via. Bellatrix não gostava da posição de Snape, tão próxima de seu precioso Lorde das Trevas e nada que Draco falasse mudaria isso então apenas assentiu, já sabendo que não traria nada de útil para ela.

- Agora vá, sobrinho. E traga minha taça na próxima vez que nos virmos.

- Trarei, tia.

Draco virou novamente, mas Bellatrix o chamou de novo.

- Ah... E Draco? Se você falhar, seu pai vai receber um doce beijo de um Dementador.

Ele arregalou os olhos, os dois apenas riram.

A imagem de seu pai vagando para sempre como apenas um corpo sem alma lhe assombrou todo o caminho de volta, fazendo-o esquecer de seu disfarce e o corte em sua barriga. Sua sorte foi que se lembrou de Weasley ao chegar na porta da sede da Ordem, silenciou sua entrada e passou pela garota ainda dormindo. Ao subir as escadas para o terceiro andar, percebeu que suas mãos tremiam e se lembrou da mancha vermelha escura em sua camisa.

"Ela não pode estar falando sério", tentou se convencer. "Está apenas me assustando. Voldemort não tem tanto controle sobre os dementadores assim... E o que ele ganharia em fazer isso com meu pai?".

Mas nenhum argumento que conseguiu forjar lhe convenceu. Bastava se lembrar dos olhos insanos e do punhal de Bellatrix para Draco ter certeza de que aquela mulher seria capaz de qualquer coisa. Os Malfoy estavam no último lugar da cadeia alimentar, na lama. Para Voldemort pouco importava a vida de Lucius Malfoy.

Precisava ser calmo, esperto e rápido. Precisava elaborar um plano para roubar a taça o mais rápido possível, antes que Dumbledore ou Snape decidissem o que fazer com ela. A taça estaria protegida e teria que estudar cada encantamento, descobrir modos para escapar deles.

Estava tudo nas mãos de Draco, só ele podia recuperar a posição de sua família e salvar seu pai. Se ele falhasse... Se cometesse algum erro...

Tropeçou num degrau e quase caiu da escada, salvando-se de uma queda dura ao segurar no corrimão, mas o estrago já tinha sido feito: o barulho com certeza acordaria alguém.

Subiu depressa até o terceiro andar e antes de entrar em seu quarto, tocou o corte por debaixo da camisa e decidiu que teria que parar o sangramento e limpar a roupa. Era vital que não cometesse nenhum erro, não deixasse escapar nada...

Abriu a porta do banheiro e a fechou atrás de si, devagar para não fazer barulho. Encarou-se no espelho e notou o suor que escorria de sua testa, as mãos tremendo e manchadas de sangue. Tirou a camisa e a jogou no chão, respirando fundo.

Era isso o que ele queria: uma chance para fazer tudo voltar ao normal. Não podia deixar-se apavorar por causa de uma tia louca, o importante era agradar o Lorde das Trevas e tudo daria certo.

Tudo _tinha _que dar certo.

Encarou o corte amplo no estomago, sem saber o que fazer. Não tinha experiência com feitiços de cura e não havia como comprar uma poção para o ferimento sem levantar suspeitas. Não podia nem usar a toalha para estancar o sangue, pois dividia o banheiro com Weasley caçula e, agora, Granger.

Colocou duas mãos apoiando na pia e fitou o reflexo.

"Concentre-se, Draco Malfoy.", pensou, avaliando suas opções.

Lavou o ferimento primeiro, o limpando por um tempo e prensando sua mandíbula ao sentir a pele arder. No entanto, de nada adiantou, pois o corte voltou a sangrar alguns segundos depois.

Olhou para a camisa no chão e teve a idéia de usá-la. Dobrou-a em várias camadas e prensou o tecido contra o corte, amarrando-a em seu corpo. Embaixo da pia estava uma pilha de roupas sujas, deixadas por ele e Weasley para serem lavadas pela mãe gorda da ruiva.

Pegou a camiseta mais larga que possuía, encontrando-a debaixo de alguns sutiãs coloridos, um deles tinha morangos desenhados, outro preto e vermelho e ainda por cima um amarelo ovo. Levantou uma sobrancelha para a escolha de Weasley, mas nem a falta de noção de moda da garota conseguiu distraí-lo.

A camiseta cobriu o tecido branco e vermelho que protegia o corte. Draco olhou por muito tempo no espelho, analisando se era possível enxergar o que vestia por baixo, mas felizmente não encontrou nenhum sinal de que vestia algo mais.

Lavou as mãos e o rosto, buscando calma. Tudo daria certo. Dumbledore e Potter desapareceram outra vez e Draco usaria isso para sua vantagem. Descobriria onde a taça estava e a roubaria sem nenhuma falha.

Tudo daria certo.

Depois de um longo tempo repetindo o mesmo mantra, Draco recuperou o ânimo. O susto e tensão do encontro com Bellatrix diminuiu, deixando no lugar um nervosismo misturado com ansiedade. Queria se provar o mais rápido possível, salvar seu pai e seguir em frente.

Quando saiu do banheiro estava confiante, voltou para seu quarto e passou o resto da madrugada conjurando planos para roubar a taça.

Tudo daria certo, tinha certeza.

* * *

- Sangue? Tem certeza? – o ceticismo de Hermione era claro.

- Tenho. Eu sei bem como sangue se parece, sabe – retrucou, um pouco impaciente.

- Pronto, Mione. Agora não dá para você defender ele! – disse Rony, satisfeito.

A amiga olhou de um para o outro, hesitante.

- Os gêmeos usaram azarações bem fortes, talvez...

Os irmãos Weasley reviraram os olhos.

- Desde quando uma azaraçãozinha inocente causa sangramento? – protestou Gina e Rony assentiu com a cabeça, concordando.

Mordendo lábio, Hermione fez uma pausa, provavelmente considerando todos os argumentos possíveis antes de tomar sua decisão.

- Está bem – finalmente disse, para alegria dos outros dois. – O comportamento dele realmente é causa para suspeita.

- Isso! – riu Rony. – O que vamos fazer? Harry só volta depois de amanhã...

Um sorriso veio em seus lábios ao imaginar Harry lhe agradecendo por desmascarar Malfoy e sua mãe. Seria impossível ele não notar Gina depois disso.

- Vamos vigiá-lo – sugeriu Hermione. – E usando feitiços dessa vez.

Ignorou a indireta. Sabia que a noite passada fora um desastre, espionagem claramente não era um dos talentos dela.

- Feitiço silenciador... Feitiço de alarme. Podemos usar também alguns de ilusão e disfarce. Harry levou a capa dele, o que é uma pena.

Enquanto Hermione discutia o plano com Rony, Gina só conseguiu imaginar a cara de Malfoy ao ser pego em flagrante.

* * *

**N/A: **There you go (Pela reação de vocês, eu devia terminar capítulos mais daquele jeito XD). Respostas:

**Dark-Bride:** Agora você sabe o que aconteceu com ele haha. Próximo capítulo é o wake-up call da Gina (se tudo der certo XD).

**cah: **haha eu terminei com sangue, não Draco sangrando XD. Capítulos com finais repentinos são bons vai XD. Nada melhor do que roer as unhas um pouco hahaha.

**NoFearOfChic:** Hauahuahau, às vezes a gente não resiste a um final para dar nervoso, sorry haha

**VeronicaLee:** Leia e descubra :P, dos meus lábios não sai nenhum spoiler! haha Valeu pela review.

**Amanda: **Thanks! A trama demora um pouco para aparecer, mas enventualmente aparece XD.

**Marcia B. S :** Hahah parabéns, um doce para você! Acertou XD. Gina é ruim mesmo como vigia, mas agora terá a ajuda de R/Hr e os dois tem mais experiência com esse tipo de coisa hauhaua. Thanks pela review!

**Fernanda Granger:** Brigadão! E vc continue lendo e comentando, please? XD.

**Mrs. Mandy Black:** Hahaha, suas teorias são interessantes, hmm, mas nada spoilers XD. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb! Brigada pela review :P

**Cuca Malfoy:** E mais vc terá! Thanks pela review!

**Tuty Frutty:** Tentei ser o mais rápida possível, sorry se demorei :/.

**Thaty Malfoy:** Quanto mais Draco convive com Bellatrix, mais acho que ele vai querer correr de volta para a mãe, mas é como você disse, será que ele vai dar o braço a torcer? ;) Action DG, haha, sem promessas da minha parte, spoilers não tem graça! Valeu pela review!!

**mari pompadour:** Uma review para duas fics diferentes? Hahaha, brigada! Que bom que você gostou do final de SE, eu queria fazer uma continuação, mas ainda estou muito incerta.

**Carolina Trujillo:** Valeu!! Uma Gina real é um elogio e tanto! Brigada! Espero que continue gostando :D


	8. O ladrão e o acordo

**Capítulo 7 – O ladrão e o acordo**

**

* * *

  
**

Quando Draco acordou no dia seguinte, sabia que não tinha dormido mais do que duas horas. Não estava descansado ou menos tenso e a primeira coisa que notou foi que a camiseta que vestia estava manchada. Tirou rapidamente a roupa e percebeu que a outra camisa havia se soltado, o que explicava a mancha. Pelo menos estava seca e escurecida, o que indicava que o corte tinha parado de sangrar.

Concentrado no que teria que fazer em pouco tempo, se trocou devagar. Guardou as duas peças de roupa manchadas debaixo do colchão, antes lançando um feitiço de limpeza, que não conseguiu nada além deixar o tecido rosado.

Saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha, procurando por sua mãe. Encontrou-a lendo um livro na sala da tapeçaria. Quando notou a presença do filho, ela levantou o rosto com surpresa, colocando de lado o objeto imediatamente.

- Bom dia, Draco. Já tomou café?

Quantas vezes mais seriam necessárias gritar com ela para que começasse a tratá-lo como um estranho? Ela insistia em agir como se nada estivesse errado e tudo estivesse certo entre eles. Por sorte, a atitude teimosa seria útil para Draco.

- Não – respondeu seco, mas então lembrou que precisava ser mais gentil. – Vim conversar com você.

A felicidade no rosto de sua mãe o pegou de surpresa. Por um momento desejou que fosse verdade, que ele realmente queria conversar com ela. Mas apenas por um breve instante.

- Sobre minha decisão...?

Ele a interrompeu.

- Sobre a reunião de ontem.

Agora ela estava curiosa e um pouco menos entusiasmada.

- O que deseja saber?

Considerou sua resposta por alguns segundos, temendo falar algo de errado que levantasse suspeitas.

- Por que quis que eu participasse?

- Porque você faz parte disso agora, Draco. E merece saber o que está acontecendo. Quero que entenda que minha decisão... Não foi por falta de confiança em suas capacidades.

Engoliu seco, virando o rosto um pouco, preferindo evitar o olhar intrusivo dela.

- Tenho fé no seu talento e determinação. Tenho certeza que teria sucesso na missão – ela fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. – E exatamente por isso fiz o que fiz.

Virou o rosto de volta, mais irritado do que antes.

- Se isso é verdade... Você sabia que eu teria salvado meu pai. Teria recuperado a posição da família... E você... Me tirou isso por quê?

- Porque você é meu filho e não vou perdê-lo, como perdi Lucius.

A voz dela tremia com emoção numa ameaça de choro e Draco sentiu culpa. Ele sempre odiou ver sua mãe em prantos, uma visão rara e perturbadora. A lembrança da raiva na voz de Bellatrix tornou mais forte ainda o remorso por trair a própria mãe por uma tia insana.

- Você não o perdeu. Se tivesse me deixado cumprir a missão... – argumentou fracamente.

A pausa antes de respondê-lo revelou muito mais do que as palavras ditas. O que disse foi algo que claramente considerou com cuidado.

- Se cumprisse a missão, era você quem eu perderia.

Ele não conseguia entender o que ela queria dizer. Como poderia ser algo ruim ele conquistar o respeito dos Comensais e libertar seu pai por conseqüência? Por que ela usava aqueles argumentos estranhos e sem sentido?!

- Você tem medo que eu cresça, é isso? Que saia da sombra do meu pai e da sua!

Ela balançou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro, o irritando ainda mais.

- Draco...

- Esqueça. Não faz diferença agora, não? – a interrompeu, preferindo entrar no assunto que realmente queria ouvir. – Quero saber mais sobre o que estão fazendo aqui. Você, Snape...

- Estamos ajudando a Ordem.

Revirou os olhos.

- Roubando cofres? Por que aquela taça é importante?

- Eu não sei. Mas, na época, também não sabia o que o diário significava.

- Meu pai sabia?

- Isso é algo que você tem que perguntar a ele pessoalmente.

Soltou uma risada curta e brusca.

- Se ele sair um dia da prisão.

- Ele está a salvo onde está – respondeu simplesmente como se Dementadores e celas não significassem nada.

Mordeu o lábio, segurando o que realmente queria dizer. Gritar que não, ele não estava a salvo e sim estava à mercê de Bellatrix e Voldemort. Mas a ameaça à vida de seu pai só renovou sua determinação e Draco resolveu focar o assunto para a Taça novamente.

- Dumbledore e Potter levaram a Taça? Foram procurar alguém que soubesse o que era? – arriscou um palpite, preferindo focar no objeto em vez das diferenças de opiniões entre ele e a mãe.

Se ela suspeitou de algo, seu rosto não revelou.

- A taça continua aqui, em segurança, no último andar. Tirá-la da Ordem é arriscado demais.

Aquela era a melhor notícia que ouvia em dias!

-... Snape ficou responsável pelas proteções do quarto – ela continuou ignorante da felicidade dele.

Engoliu seco. Snape e proteções na mesma frase eram um perigo.

- Proteções?

- Sim.

- Quer dizer que a Ordem não é tão segura como dizem se a Taça precisa de mais proteções aqui dentro. Devo me preocupar com a possibilidade de encontrar o Lorde das Trevas debaixo da minha cama?

O sarcasmo não a impressionou e ela apenas soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Riscos sempre existem. Precaução nunca é demais.

- Em falar em riscos... O que você pretende com essa charada, mãe? Vamos viver escondidos até os Comensais nos encontrarem ou então até a Ordem decidir que temos que ir para Azkaban fazer companhia para meu pai? Ótimo plano.

Não esperou resposta, conseguira todas as informações que podia sem levantar suspeitas. Deixou sua mãe sozinha na sala e voltou para seu quarto, tinha que estudar um plano se pretendia ter sucesso contra Snape.

* * *

O problema em alistar ajuda de terceiros era ser forçada a ter paciência com planos dos outros. Mesmo com seis irmãos, Gina sempre planejou suas aventuras e travessuras sozinha. E era assim que gostava.

Apesar da vitória em convencer que Malfoy estava tramando algo, Gina perdeu a liberdade de agir da forma que bem entendia. Hermione criou um plano para ser colocado em prática numa hora especifica (à noite), de um modo determinado, conforme as ordens _dela. _E Gina simplesmente não era paciente o bastante. Pelo menos não paciente o bastante para seguir o plano de Hermione.

Porém, paciente o bastante para esperar Malfoy acordar. Com o ouvido grudado na parede, notou o movimento do vizinho. Assim que a porta do quarto ao lado bateu, Gina contou até dez e saiu também. Hermione, dormindo profundamente, não notou nada.

Os passos de Malfoy estavam bem longe quando Gina se abaixou perto da porta e arriscou um _Alohomorra_. A porta se abriu.

Podia ser tão fácil assim? Malfoy parecia cada vez mais descuidado, primeiro o sangue e agora trancas sem proteção mágica.

O quarto era tão pequeno quanto o dela. Havia uma mala aberta, mas ainda cheia de roupas e a cama estava desarrumada. Remexeu nas roupas, procurando algo suspeito na mala. A única coisa que encontrou foi o gosto de Malfoy por roupas caras. Voltou-se para a cama, revirou o travesseiro, tateou os lençóis, porém, não achou nada. Começando a ficar impaciente, arriscou levantar levemente o colchão e finalmente foi recompensada pela curiosidade.

Duas camisas manchadas com o que parecia ser sangue.

Odiava Malfoy e seu jeito imbecil de ser, mas até mesmo ela estava surpresa em encontrar _sangue _novamente. Ele estava ferido então? Ou era sangue de outra pessoa? Onde ele conseguiria um ferimento?

Mais perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

Colocou as roupas debaixo do colchão novamente e trancou a porta do quarto atrás de si. E bem a tempo, pois Malfoy apareceu logo depois, lhe dando um olhar irritado ao entrar no quarto, deixando Gina sozinha no corredor.

Quando contou para Hermione sobre sua pequena exploração, só recebeu um sermão de como estava sendo descuidada. Até Rony concordou. Aparentemente, Malfoy sangrar era algo novo para o irmão (talvez porque abria para a possibilidade distante de que Gina também podia acabar sangrando).

Uma pena que Harry estava fora, pelo menos ele concordaria com ela.

- Não precisamos ficar observando ele o dia todo, Gina – Hermione começou a explicar pela décima vez. – É por isso que preparei tudo afinal. Você estava prestando atenção ontem, não?

Respirou fundo e assentiu.

- As moedas.

- Isso. O feitiço que eu coloquei vai nos avisar se Malfoy abrir a porta da frente, as moedas da Armada vão passar a mensagem.

- Eu sei, mas eu queria procurar pistas, não seguir ele.

- Um pouco de paciência e não vamos precisar de _pistas_.

Sabendo que era inútil argumentar com Hermione, Gina apenas assentiu, insistindo que não ia se repetir; e o resto do dia passou infinitamente devagar, com Rony ganhando todas as partidas de xadrez e Hermione começando a ler um livro (e terminando). A cada hora, Gina olhava a moeda em seu bolso, na esperança de que Malfoy tivesse tentando sair da casa, mas nada aconteceu.

Era mais de meia-noite quando Hermione caiu no sono e Rony quase a seguindo, bocejando de tempos em tempos. Mas Gina estava acordada e atenta, não cometeria o mesmo erro da noite passada.

Muito mais tarde, Rony desistiu. Sugerindo a teoria de que o ferimento de Malfoy tivesse mudado seus planos e naquela noite não sairia, Gina foi forçada a concordar.

O que não esperava era encontrar, ao sair do quarto de Rony, Malfoy caído no chão, branco e imóvel. Por um segundo hesitou, confusa com a cena tão improvável. Quando recobrou os sentidos, pegou sua varinha e se aproximou do garoto.

Ele não estava desmaiado, pois tinha os olhos abertos numa expressão de choque. Estava mais branco que o normal, as veias vermelhas e azuis contrastando com o rosto de forma estranha.

Não sabia o que fazer. Nem o que pensar.

Parecia... Parecia que ele estava morto. E ela estava apavorada, pateticamente paralisada. O que podia fazer? O que estava acontecendo?

Por que ele simplesmente não se _mexia_ logo?

- Mexa-se. Merlin, mexa-se! – sussurrou, confusa e suando frio.

Seus olhos focaram no que parecia ser sangue na camisa que ele usava. Seu instinto venceu e Gina abaixou suficiente para puxar a camisa e revelar um corte no estomago. Mas parecia ser superficial... Então por que ele não se mexia?

Ela não gostava dele, suspeitava que estivesse pronto para trair a Ordem, mas também não queria encontrar o maldito _corpo _dele aos seus pés.

Olhou para a porta do quarto de Rony, mas algo a impediu de levantar do lugar que estava para chamar Hermione e o irmão. Parecia _errado _simplesmente deixar Malfoy sozinho naquele estado.

Recobrando um pouco de calma, tocou no pulso dele, procurando batidas cardíacas. Ficou aliviada em sentir a pele _quente_. Frio era um mal, _mal_ sinal.

Felizmente havia pulso, mas ele nem mesmo parecia respirar.

- Malfoy, seu imbecil... O que raios aconteceu com você?

O que estava fazendo em frente ao quarto de Rony... Que também era de Harry, Gina lembrou. Será que queria descobrir onde ele estava? Talvez Hermione tivesse colocado proteções contra pessoas tentando ouvir conversas vindas de lá?

Não parecia o estilo dela praticamente _matar _uma pessoa, no entanto.

Virou para o outro lado do corredor, na direção do quarto do irmão misterioso de Sirius. Malfoy estava deitado de uma forma que sugeria maior proximidade àquele quarto.

Curiosa, levantou e andou devagar até a porta de Regulus. Parecia completamente normal...

Estendeu sua mão até a maçaneta...

Passos corridos na escada a distraíram e Gina observou enquanto Narcissa Malfoy subia as escadas e via o filho estendido no chão.

- O que... Draco! – a mulher de imediato abaixou-se até ele, passando a mão em sua testa e rosto, tentando acordá-lo. – O que aconteceu? O que você _fez_?

- Eu... Eu não fiz nada! Acabei de chegar aqui!

A fúria nos olhos de Narcissa era inescapável, porém, durou apenas um rápido instante. Mais calma ela encarou a porta que Gina estava em frente.

- Draco... – murmurou, decepção na voz.

- O que há de errado com ele?

Narcissa ignorou a pergunta, pegando uma varinha do bolso e levitando com cuidado o filho. Estava descendo com Malfoy para o outro andar, quando Gina percebeu que ela não pretendia responder, então a seguiu.

- Será que é seguro movê-lo? – insistiu, logo atrás de Narcissa. – É algum tipo de maldição?

Não sabia por que estava perguntando, ou mesmo se confiaria nas respostas que a mulher decidisse lhe dar, mas também se recusava a simplesmente deixar passar aquela oportunidade. Narcissa levitou Malfoy até o quarto dele, o colocando gentilmente na cama, depois passou sua varinha de leve sobre a testa dele, medindo sua temperatura. Enquanto fazia tudo isso, Gina observava a cena da porta.

Depois de uma análise frenética do estado do filho, Narcissa finalmente voltou-se para Gina. Pronta para ser expulsa do quarto, Gina a encarou com determinação, esperando a mulher tentar convencê-la a ir embora.

- Você não contará o que aconteceu aqui para ninguém.

Não era um pedido, não era uma pergunta. Era uma ordem seca e em tom de ameaça.

- Não pode me impedir – respondeu, segurando mais firme sua varinha. – Quem acha que é? Não pode mandar em mim. E se você tentar me calar, não se esqueça de que também tenho uma varinha para me defender!

Novamente, os olhos de Narcissa só mostravam fúria, mas que se esvaiu rapidamente. Agora ela parecia exausta, ombros caídos e olheiras debaixo dos olhos.

- Sinto muito, não foi minha intenção indicar que era uma ameaça – suspirou profundamente. – Apenas peço que espere.

- Esperar o quê?

- Entenda que meu filho e eu estamos numa situação difícil. Vocês já não confiam em nós...

- E com razão, pelo visto.

- ...Peço que espere até eu contar pessoalmente para Dumbledore. Depois, fale para quem quiser, não posso impedia-la disso. Mas preferiria que Dumbledore ouvisse de mim o que aconteceu, afinal, é o mínimo que posso fazer depois do voto de confiança que ele nos deu.

Mordeu o lábio. Ela podia prometer, mas quebrar a promessa. Poderia aceitar e ficar quieta. Ou poderia negar o pedido, sem culpa.

- Ele só volta daqui dois dias – respondeu ao invés, incerta. – Não posso guardar isso por tanto tempo. É errado.

Por que parecia uma criança tola e inexperiente perto daquela mulher? Por que estava tentando justificar o fato de que não mentiria para a Ordem?

- Tempo suficiente para Draco acordar e explicar a situação – Narcissa tentou novamente. – Não é justo esperar até que ele possa se defender? Se você contar agora, irão nos expulsar imediatamente.

Queria responder com um "eu não me importo", mas a voz chorosa dela, por algum motivo, deixou Gina incomodada e estranhamente tímida. Felizmente, se recuperou, percebendo outra possibilidade.

- Tempo suficiente para vocês inventarem uma história mentirosa também – retrucou, irritada por quase cair na lábia da outra.

A acusação claramente indignou Narcissa, que ergueu a cabeça e empinou o nariz.

- Acha mesmo que sou capaz de enganar Dumbledore? E mesmo se fosse, por que o faria? Meu filho é inocente.

- Não, ele não é. Ele vem saindo da Ordem å noite, provavelmente se encontrando com Comensais! Debaixo do seu nariz. Abra os olhos!

Podia ouvir a voz de Hermione em sua cabeça, lhe dando um sermão. "Você está falando demais, Gina! Acabou de revelar tudo que sabemos! O elemento surpresa se foi! O que vamos fazer se os dois estiverem juntos nisso?".

Odiava como Hermione estava sempre certa, até mesmo na mente dela!

- Do que está falando? Tem provas dessas acusações? – parecia genuinamente surpresa com aquilo.

Cruzou os braços, fechando a cara como uma criança descontente.

- Não. Mas vou.

Narcissa suspirou, provavelmente considerando as palavras de Gina nada além de fruto de paranóia e preconceito. Talvez fosse melhor que ela esquecesse mesmo as acusações.

- Que me diz então de fazermos um acordo? Se você esperar até que conte para Dumbledore, poderá ouvir o que Draco tem a dizer, no minuto em que ele acordar. Podendo, assim, ter certeza que não é uma mentira.

- Você quer dizer: ter certeza que não é uma mentira _planejada_, mas provavelmente uma espontânea.

- Não posso controlar o que meu filho vai falar, srta. Weasley. O que é exatamente o que você quer, não é mesmo?

Bufou.

- Está certo.

Era uma chance única de descobrir o que Malfoy estava fazendo. Se contasse para sua mãe ou outro membro da Ordem, eles provavelmente a deixariam de fora da situação totalmente. Quem sabe até aceitariam as explicações de Narcissa, em respeito à Dumbledore. E sem provas de que Malfoy estava realmente saindo da casa, Gina não teria como contestá-los. Ganhava tempo para juntar provas e tinha chance de pegar Malfoy confessando.

- Obrigada.

Foi o agradecimento mais seco que já ouvira.

- O que acontece agora?

- Nós esperamos.

- Esperamos o quê?

- Severus.

* * *

**N/A:** Sorry a demora... Capítulo curto para tirar o peso das minhas costas. Vou tentar não demorar tanto assim de novo! Final de ano foi uma loucura, muito trabalho e pouca inspiração! :/ Obrigada para quem continuar lendo e aguentando minha lerdice!


	9. As conseqüências de ser Gina Weasley

**Capítulo 8 – As conseqüências de ser Gina Weasley**

**

* * *

**

Passou o dia evitando Rony, Hermione, os gêmeos, sua mãe e seu pai (ou seja toda sua família). Não encarou nenhum membro da Ordem e basicamente não abriu a boca. Rony e Hermione decidiram que ela estava apenas emburrada e frustrada com o fato de Malfoy não ter aparecido.

O fato era que ela _estava _frustrada, mas não pelos motivos que eles suspeitavam. Fazer um acordo com Narcissa Malfoy deixou um gosto horrível em sua boca e uma enorme sensação de que cometera um erro.

E o pior era que _nada _evitava que ela contasse para todos sobre o "pequeno acidente" de Malfoy.

Nada, a não ser a palavra dela. A promessa de que ficaria calada. Estava certa em esconder de todos algo importante por motivos pessoais?

"Motivos _egoístas_" sua consciência (na forma de Hermione) a lembrou.

Tentou ignorar completamente o argumento. Esperar dois dias não era algo tão grave. E, com sorte, teria mais do que Malfoy caído no chão para provar que ele estava tramando algo.

Havia tantas perguntas, tantas suspeitas. Já não era apenas Malfoy, mas aquela casa: o que estava naquele quarto de tão importante para ter proteções? Era claro que Malfoy não era o único escondendo coisas.

Agitada, não conseguiu parar um segundo num lugar só. Atravessou os corredores, subiu e desceu as escadas. Sentou na cozinha, depois levantou e foi até a sala da tapeçaria, perambulando pela casa sem destino.

Encontrou Narcissa Malfoy uma vez, trocaram breves olhares, mas Gina não arriscou uma conversa. Não queria descobrir mais motivos para se sentir culpada.

Era noite quando Snape voltou. Gina soube o momento exato, porque ficou atenta a qualquer barulho remotamente parecido com a porta de entrada. Pela primeira vez em sua existência ficou contente ao vê-lo. Teve até que se segurar para não abordá-lo de imediato, exigindo que acordasse Malfoy.

Teve o incrível autocontrole de esperar até que Narcissa a chamasse, uma hora depois.

- Severus concordou em ajudar Draco. Está revertendo o efeito da maldição agora mesmo. Acompanhe-me.

Assentiu, seguindo a mulher para quarto ao lado do de Gina e Hermione. Snape estava concentrado em Malfoy e mal notou a presença de Gina. O que foi inesperado, ela achava que ele teria problemas com sua presença. Talvez Narcissa já o tivesse avisado do acordo que tinham.

A palidez e imobilidade de Malfoy ainda lhe deixavam incomodada. Como se estivesse num velório, esperando um discurso e o enterro.

Horas e passaram. Cansada de ficar de pé, apoiou-se na parede mais próxima, analisando o trabalho de Snape. Obrigava o desacordado a beber uma poção com um cheiro terrível, o esforço garantiu a primeira prova de que o garoto ainda estava vivo.

Gina soltou a respiração que nem sabia que segurava, quando Malfoy engasgou com a poção e quase cuspiu tudo na cara de Snape.

Fechou os punhos, ansiosa, quando os olhos cinza de Malfoy se abriram.

* * *

Ele sabia imediatamente que estava encrencado. Ninguém acorda com a cara de Snape tão próxima ao menos que esteja completamente encrencado. Bastou a voz do mestre de Poções chegar aos ouvidos de Draco, que lembrou do erro que cometera em frente ao quarto de Regulus Black.

- E então? O que estava fazendo lá? – Snape repetiu, tom irritado.

- Lá?

Seus olhos se ajustaram à luz fraca do recinto. Estava em seu quarto (não em seu querido quarto na mansão, mas no da sede da Ordem, infelizmente), deitado na cama e estranhamente suas pernas e mãos estavam adormecidas. Snape o encarava com profundo desgosto, enquanto sua mãe tinha uma expressão preocupada ao seu lado.

Mas o que lhe deixou mais confuso foi a presença da Weasley, perto da porta, observando tudo com atenção.

- Não banque o ignorante, Draco. Sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

- Apenas nos diga o que aconteceu, filho. Com calma, não temos pressa – a última parte foi direcionada a Snape.

- Agora? Não podemos esperar... Até termos um pouco de privacidade? – sua voz estava rouca e tremia.

Sua mãe trocou um olhar com Weasley e Draco franziu a testa ao notar que ninguém iria enxotá-la do quarto.

- A srta. Weasley foi quem o achou – informou Snape, desgosto ainda mais forte. – Afinal você estava caído na frente do quarto do irmão dela.

A mensagem era clara: "Você é um idiota sem sutileza". Dessa vez Draco concordava plenamente com o professor.

- E dai? O que ela quer? Uma recompensa? – riu, buscando conforto no sarcasmo.

- Eu não vou sair daqui até que você se explique, Malfoy. Sua mãe e eu temos um acordo.

- Minha mãe está virando uma especialista em acordos, pelo visto.

"Mais uma traição para colocar na lista", pensou amargo. Sua vida tinha se tornado uma série de decepções, fracassos e más decisões.

- Está certo – suspirou.

A mentira tinha de ser boa e o suspiro lhe dava alguns milésimos preciosos de segundos.

- Eu estava curioso sobre a... – lembrou que Weasley estava ouvindo tudo. -... O que tinha naquele quarto.

Weasley soltou uma risada curta e sarcástica.

- É isso sua desculpa? Curiosidade?

Mas felizmente sua mãe e Snape não acharam a explicação tão absurda. Afinal, sabiam o que havia lá dentro e que Draco estava ciente que se tratava de algo importante. Porém, ele estava longe de escapar daquela situação.

- Essa parte nós já imaginávamos, Draco – insistiu Snape. – A questão é: se tinha noção das proteções...

- Mas eu não tinha!

Seus olhos de imediato se encontraram com os de sua mãe. Ela sabia a verdade, mas será que o trairia mais uma vez?

- Achava que poderia entrar no quarto sem problemas – insistiu, evitando encarar Snape e não ter seus pensamentos lidos. – Não imaginava que havia feitiço até mesmo na maldita maçaneta.

- Sua ignorância é surpreendente – Snape disse, venenoso. – Conveniente também.

- O que tem nesse quarto afinal? – Weasley interrompeu, de repente. – O que precisa de tantas proteções?

- Fique quieta, menina. Já basta estar aqui, não atrapalhe.

Weasley abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi a vez da mãe dele falar.

- Discutir não vai nos levar a lugar algum. O importante é que Draco não sabia o que estava fazendo, não é mesmo? Estava apenas curioso, mas não tinha más intenções.

Snape não parecia convencido. Weasley muito menos.

- Estaria disposto a tomar Veritasserum para provar sua inocência?

"Não mesmo!".

- Isso é necessário, Severus? A palavra dele não basta?

- Estamos em guerra, Narcissa. Palavra alguma basta.

- Mas a decisão não é sua.

Finalmente Snape, a contra gosto, desistiu.

- Que seja. Quando Dumbledore chegar, ele escolherá como lidar com a situação. Porém, da próxima vez que o pegar em uma situação tão suspeita, Draco, não lhe darei o benefício da dúvida outra vez.

Assentiu de leve, surpreso com o tamanho de sua sorte. Estava quase certo de que seria preso e jogado em Azkaban como o pai, mas, finalmente algo deu certo. Ou pelo menos, não foi tão horrível como poderia ter sido.

- Nada mais justo – Draco respondeu, engolindo em seco. – Agora será que posso ter um pouco de privacidade?

- É claro. Vamos deixá-lo descansar agora – sua mãe sorriu, movendo-se para a porta.

Nem Weasley, nem Snape mexeram um músculo. Sentindo a hesitação de ambos, ela se aproximou da garota ruiva e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, irritando Draco. Seja lá o que as duas estavam fazendo, ele não aprovava. As palavras surtiram efeito e Weasley assentiu, lhe deu um olhar irritado e, com a mãe dele, saiu do quarto. Snape, no entanto, permaneceu onde estava.

- Severus? – sua mãe questionou, segurando a porta. – Draco precisa se recuperar.

- Um minuto, Narcissa. Preciso checar se há mais algum sinal da maldição.

Nem Draco, nem ela acreditaram na desculpa.

- Severus... Por favor.

O tom cansado e suplicante foi ignorado prontamente. Suspirando, ela deixou os dois à sós. Draco engoliu em seco novamente e continuou evitando o olhar do professor. Sabia que tinha sido fácil demais. Snape não deixava passar nada, muito menos quando alguém tentava esconder algo.

- Sei que está mentindo.

Draco não respondeu, continuou apenas encarando o teto. Seus dedos se fecharam contra as cobertas da cama.

- Reconheço os sinais de tentativas amadoras de Oclumência como a sua. Estou curioso em saber exatamente por quanto tempo você acha que vai conseguir manter seu segredo.

Cruzaram olhares por um instante, depois Draco voltou a fitar outro ponto, mas sua testa começava a suar.

- Cedo, em vez de tarde, um deles irá descobrir.

- Eles... Quem?

- Dumbledore – fez uma pausa. – E o Lorde das Trevas.

Não disse nada. Sua garganta estava seca. Segurou a vontade de limpar a testa molhada.

- Ambos irão extrair a informação que tanto esconde como alguém roubando doce de uma criança. Ambos têm modos eficazes para tal. O primeiro, no entanto, o fará de modo menos doloroso, porém, não menos invasivo.

- Não sei do que está falando – era um argumento fraco e ambos sabiam.

Snape continuou, satisfeito ao notar que suas palavras estavam deixando-o nervoso.

- Não? Então deixe-me esclarecer. Você tentou roubar a Taça porque quer usá-la para barganhar por algo. Talvez seja uma posição importante no circulo dos Comensais, talvez seja... A libertação de seu pai. Estou chegando perto?

Draco engoliu em seco, mordeu o lábio e quase fechou os olhos, em derrota. Como Snape poderia saber tanto? Teria Voldemort contato os planos para ele? Quem estava traindo quem?

"Ele está só adivinhando. Não tem provas, está querendo te deixar nervoso para cometer um erro".

- Se o que você diz sobre Dumbledore descobrir meus planos malignos, bem, então você só tem que esperar. Vai ver eu não tenho nada a esconder.

- Veremos. De um jeito ou de outro, está jogando um jogo muito perigoso. E, confie em mim, você não tem o que é necessário para ganhar.

Mais uma vez Snape o deixou sozinho e derrotado.

Draco não tirou os olhos do teto. Não teria uma segunda chance. Não com Dumbledore chegando e Snape desconfiando de cada passo que ele tomasse. A Taça podia estar logo acima dele, mas, em realidade, tornara-se inatingível agora.

Ele era um fracasso. Um fracasso responsável pela morte do próprio pai.

E o medalhão estava vermelho.

Bellatrix o esperava.

* * *

- Nós tínhamos um acordo.

- Dane-se o acordo. Ele não disse nada de útil, só mentiras. O que tem naquele quarto?

- Não posso falar.

- Então você sabe também – Narcissa ficou quieta e não elaborou, Gina bufou. – Ótimo, se não vai me contar nada, eu vou falar sobre o pequeno acidente do Malfoy para todos que quiserem ouvir.

- Seja razoável. Cumpri minha promessa, você estava lá no minuto em que ele acordou. Nosso acordo não incluía nada além disso.

- Mas eu quero saber.

Narcissa abriu um sorriso condescendente que só deixou Gina mais irritada.

- Queremos muitas coisas. Nem sempre as conseguimos.

A mulher a estava tratando como uma criança birrenta e Gina não podia fazer nada para impedi-la. Toda a culpa de esconder algo de seus amigos e parentes para nada. Ela realmente odiava os Malfoy.

- E, de qualquer forma, não fará diferença dentro de algumas horas. Dumbledore vai chegar e será ele quem decidirá o que fazer com Draco. Se quiser saber o que há naquele quarto, terá que perguntar a ele. Ou ao seu amigo Harry Potter. Duvido que um deles fale algo, no entanto. Você é muito jovem para fazer parte da Ordem.

E com isso a mulher a deixou no corredor, sozinha, frustrada e sentindo-se uma perdedora.

Praticamente arrastando seus pés, Gina foi para o quarto de Rony, apenas jogando um olhar rápido na direção da porta tão misteriosa antes de entrar e encontrar o irmão andando pelo cômodo, contente de finalmente estar totalmente curado.

- Mas não vá exagerar, Rony. Todo cuidado é pouco – insistiu Hermione apesar do sorriso satisfeito ao vê-lo se movimentar com facilidade.

- Certo, certo... Ah, Gina! Veja só! Sem mais prisão domiciliar! Posso ir aonde quero agora.

- Parabéns, Rony – respondeu, sem nem mesmo tentar fingir animação.

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, como já se tornara costume em tudo o que era relacionado a Gina.

- Alegre-se, hoje vamos montar os feitiços novamente. Se Malfoy tentar sair, não vai nos escapar.

Infelizmente, ela duvidava que o garoto conseguisse sair da cama tão cedo. E o fato de que estava novamente no escuro lhe roubou qualquer animação. Preferiu mudar de assunto e os outros dois ficaram mais do que felizes em distraí-la

Ao final do dia concordaram em manter vigília, Gina apenas o fazendo para ter certeza completa de que nada mais lhe escaparia, apesar de suas dúvidas sobre a necessidade de vigiar Malfoy naquela noite.

Quando provou-se errada, o choque foi enorme.

Eram duas horas da madrugada quando o alarme silencioso de Hermione tocou, alertando a saída de Malfoy. Estavam de pé e prontos imediatamente, mas Gina permaneceu cética até ver com os próprios olhos a forma de Malfoy andando rápido pelas ruas de Londres. Seu cabelo estava ruivo e mais longo, porém, o disfarce não podia enganar quem já o conhecia e estava o procurando.

Era difícil acreditar que ele se arriscara a sair tão cedo. Além de estar debilitado (aparentemente, Gina concluiu), tinha que imaginar que, se não ela, Snape estaria observando-o. Enquanto o seguiam, deduziu que ele só poderia ter tido êxito em o que quer que fosse que desejava, ou então teve que aproveitar a provável última noite antes da volta de Harry e Dumbledore.

De qualquer forma, de um jeito ou de outro, Gina finalmente descobriria o que ele estava tramando. Podia sentir que aquela seria a noite decisiva.

As ruas vazias de Londres tornava a tarefa de segui-lo sem serem notados difícil. Hermione garantiu que não ficassem perto demais, mas Gina estava ansiosa demais e cada aparente chance que Malfoy escapara da visão dos três, ela avançava o passo e ignorava os conselhos da amiga.

- Eu sei para onde ele está indo – Hermione insistiu, quando Gina pediu para irem mais rápido pela vigésima vez. – Só existem alguns lugares mágicos por aqui.

- E se ele não estiver...

- Malfoy não conhece a Londres trouxa, Gina. Relaxe. Sei o que estou fazendo.

Bufou. Mas menos de um minuto depois, Hermione provou-se certa. Malfoy entrou no Hospital St. Mungos.

Infelizmente, o lugar estava lotado. Aparentemente uma ponte londrina havia explodido e e os feridos foram encaminhados para o hospital. A ala de espera continha um volume assustador de pessoas cansadas, doentes, feridas e seus familiares exaustos. Malfoy ignorou tudo e, com uma pressa enorme, subiu os andares.

Foi no terceiro andar que o perderam, em meio a interrupções das mais frustrantes. Macas, medibruxos e pacientes em cadeiras de rodas atravessando e os impedindo de ver onde exatamente Malfoy tinha ido.

- Vamos nos dividir – Gina sugeriu, não querendo perder mais tempo, não agora que estavam tão perto.

- Péssima idéia – disse Rony, ainda massageando o joelho atingido por uma maca desgovernada.

- Única idéia – replicou ela, irritada.

- Gina, você sobe. Rony procure nos quartos dos pacientes. Eu vou descer e vigiar a entrada, talvez ele tenha nos percebido e está tentando nos despistar.

Assentiram e se separaram. Gina subiu as escadas tão rápido que chegou a imaginar que estava no último andar. Foi quando parou para buscar fôlego que ouviu.

Passos.

O eco de passos apressados.

Poderia ser qualquer pessoa. Alguma enfermeira correndo para ajudar alguém. Um medibruxo indo para uma emergência.

Mas, de alguma forma, ela tinha certeza de que era Malfoy. Talvez fosse a frustração e culpa a empurrando para uma solução fácil... Algo finalmente dando certo.

Pouco importava o motivo, Gina já estava subindo para o andar seguinte, depois para o próximo, mais um e mais outro, até chegar ao último.

Ver o cabelo ruivo falso dele quase a fez pular em triunfo. Observou de longe ele pegar uma carta, lê-la e então guardá-la no bolso. Não era exatamente uma revelação de seus planos, mas ao menos era prova de que ele estava em contato com alguém que não deveria.

Mal parando para respirar, ele seguiu para escadas outra vez. Estava nervoso, ela podia ver, mas ao contrário do que previa, não estava atento ao seu redor, muito menos notara estar sendo seguido. Não. Seu nervosismo era por outro motivo. Suas mãos de segundo a segundo sentiam o papel dentro do bolso, como se fosse algo que não podia esquecer.

Quando ele chegou ao andar térreo não foi em direção à porta de saída, onde Hermione o esperava. Em vez disso, mudou de curso, diminuindo o passo e seguindo para uma ala em construção do hospital. De alguma forma, ele rompeu o cadeado que impedia a entrada de pessoas não autorizadas e Gina teve que correr para alcançar a porta antes fechasse novamente, a segurando com o pé para não bater.

Esperou um tempo antes de abrir-la definitivamente, para criar uma distância segura entre Malfoy e ela, e depois entrou.

Havia a sensação familiar de magia ao seu redor. Como sentia n'A Toca quando seu pai resolvia adicionar mais um andar ou alargar a cozinha pela décima vez. Pensar em sua casa a deixou triste subitamente, lembrando que não _tinha _mais casa. Era fácil fingir que estavam no Largo Grimmauld apenas passando as férias.

Balançou a cabeça, querendo afastar aqueles pensamentos, não era hora.

Não havia luz, apenas um brilho leve nas paredes, que mudavam de cor. As janelas e portas cresciam, rangendo enquanto a madeira se adaptava. O relativo silêncio facilitou sua busca por Malfoy. Não precisou procurar muito para ouvir vozes abafadas vindas de uma sala de operação próxima.

Aproximou-se da porta dupla e pegou do bolso uma orelha extensível (cortesia de Fred).

Achava que estava preparada para qualquer coisa que Malfoy estivesse fazendo, mas mesmo assim ficou surpresa ao reconhecer a voz de Bellatrix Lestrange, o tom raivoso marcado na mente de Gina provavelmente para o resto da sua vida.

- Onde está? – rosnou a mulher e Gina imaginou rapidamente a face supostamente bonita contorcida com raiva. – Estou perdendo a minha paciência!

O som de uma cadeira batendo contra a parede ecoou.

- São muitas proteções! Metade das quais eu nem conheço o nome!

- Arranje um jeito! – o grito foi agudo e seguido de mais um estrondo. – Nem que tenha que perder uma perna! Ficar cego! Vomitar lesmas!

- Me dê mais tempo... Mais alguns dias.

Malfoy tinha a voz trêmula. Era a primeira vez que Gina o ouvia tão apavorado, parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente, uma que parecia mais vítima do que colaborador. No entanto, ele continuava sendo Draco Malfoy e Gina não se comovia tão facilmente.

- Essa é sua última chance, sobrinho. Traga a Taça até amanhã ou seu pai morre. E você logo em seguida.

Mal podia acreditar na sua sorte. Não só descobriu com quem Malfoy estava se encontrando, como também seu objetivo.

Sua sorte, no entanto, terminou rapidamente. A porta na qual estava apoiada se abriu bruscamente e Gina caiu de cara no chão. Antes que pudesse levantar, foi puxada pelos cabelos para cima.

- Olha o que eu achei – rosnou um homem que Gina não reconhecia. – Uma intrometida.

Com uma mão apenas, o homem colocou suas mãos nas costas e a segurou com força, lhe impedindo de se mexer. A outra ele colocou na sua boca, para que ficasse quieta. Bellatrix Lestrange demonstrava em seu rosto imediatamente fúria misturada com uma risada gélida.

- É uma Weasley! A que escapou de mim.

O homem riu.

- Quem sabe esse dia não precisa ser uma perda total, afinal – Bellatrix continuou, passando a ponta de sua varinha pelo rosto de Gina.

Quase fechou os olhos, esperando a inevitável dor da tortura, mas, ao invés ouviu um pigarro fraco vindo da quarta e última pessoa na sala.

- Não acho que...

Bellatrix não deixou que ele terminasse a frase, virando-se rapidamente em sua direção com a varinha apontada para ele.

- Não acha o quê?

Gina observou Malfoy pelo canto dos olhos, notando que ele estava evitando olhar para a direção dela e Bellatrix.

- Se ela não voltar para casa, as suspeitas vão cair sobre mim – respondeu devagar e quase inaudível.

Bellatrix riu com escárnio.

- Você? Quem suspeitaria de uma criatura covarde como você?

- Ela vem gritando as suspeitas dela para quem quiser ouvir.

- Mais motivo ainda para matá-la.

- Mas eu vou ser o primeiro suspeito!

A paciência da mulher terminou.

- Cale a boca. Cansei de ouvir sua voz.

Malfoy praticamente se encolheu conforme ela ameaçou lançar um feitiço nele, mas o homem que segurava Gina a impediu.

- Bellinha, espere. Ele pode ter razão. Precisamos dele ainda e matar uma Weasley não vai exatamente trazer a taça de volta, vai? – o tom do homem era praticamente o mesmo que um adulto usava com uma criança birrenta. Gina ficou surpresa quando Bellatrix não o matou ali mesmo por tratá-la daquele jeito. – Não queremos dificultar nossas vidas.

A varinha foi abaixada.

- Está certo.

Gina soltou a respiração. Mas o perigo não tinha terminado ainda.

- Vamos usá-la então. Um _Imperio_ vai ser suficiente. Use-a como isca para as armadilhas de Snape.

Tentou outra vez se livrar. Quis protestar. Gritar. Mas só conseguiu morder fracamente a mão de seu carcereiro. Enquanto isso Malfoy caminhou até ela e Bellatrix se afastou, contente em observar a cena apenas.

Encarou o garoto nos olhos e viu hesitação. Mas a varinha dele levantou mesmo assim.

Tentou lembrar-se do que Harry tinha lhe contato sobre _Imperio_ durante as aulas da Armada.

Sua mente estava em branco.

* * *

**Nem preciso me desculpar **pela demora né? Sorry, mas meu trabalho me engoliu viva e levou a inspiração junto. Pra quem continua acompanhando a fic: have a cookie!


	10. Draco e Gina

**Capítulo 9 – Draco e Gina**

**

* * *

**

Ele olhou para Bellatrix, confuso com o que deveria fazer. A tia tinha no rosto um sorriso satisfeito, o que significava que pelo menos por enquanto ele não seria ameaçado de morte de novo.

Weasley estava de pé e livre, não mais presa por Rodolphus. Seu olhar era vago e estranhamente calmo. Ele sentia sua influência na mente dela, uma vibração amena em sua própria. E Draco ainda não acreditava que o feitiço havia funcionado.

Se não estivesse praticamente no fundo do poço, teria aberto um sorriso enorme – talvez até gargalhado. Afinal, tinha acabado de lançar com incrível sucesso uma maldição imperdoável. Um feitiço extremamente avançado... "Supere essa, Potter".

Mas o fato era que ele _estava _no fundo do poço. E perante a ameaça de morte e o prazo de um dia, mais o fato de que Weasley era testemunha potencial contra ele... Bem, até mesmo Draco tinha que admitir que lançar um feitiço não significava nada.

Os olhos de Weasley focaram no rosto dele por um breve instante. A vibração diminuiu.

- Mantenha-se focado, sobrinho. Ou vai perder o controle. Você não tem prática, então vai precisar de cuidado para mantê-la sob a maldição por muito tempo.

Assentiu, surpreso com a lição da tia, que agora parecia animada com os acontecimentos repentinos.

Encarou Weasley. "Você está bem. Está tudo bem. Aqui é seguro. Relaxe."

Ela quase abriu um sorriso, semi-demente e voltou com a expressão avoada.

Então, num piscar de olhos, Rodolphus e Bellatrix foram embora, com a promessa de dor e sangue se ele não voltasse para o hospital com a Taça na noite seguinte. Ele tentou não pensar em como estaria completamente morto em breve.

Mas não conseguiu.

Com apenas Weasley abobalhada e uma sala vazia como companhia, Draco sentiu as pernas tremerem de cansaço. Seu corpo inteiro pesado e os músculos tencionados. Estava exausto. E, ainda assim, não queria voltar para o Largo Grimmauld. Não queria deitar e fechar os olhos. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir de qualquer forma.

Como poderia?

Estava há horas de morrer e de ouvir como seu pai perdeu a alma para um Dementador.

Como tudo podia ter dado tão errado?

Engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos. Não conseguia pensar em nenhum plano mágico que pudesse tirá-lo daquele poço. A idéia de Bellatrix em usar a ruiva não era suficiente. Havia proteções demais e ela só duraria por algumas. Sem falar que teria que explicar sobre uma Weasley desacordada (no mínimo) de qualquer forma.

E com Dumbledore voltando, não havia tempo.

Em seu lugar, seu pai teria conjurado alguma solução extraordinária, e saber aquilo só aumentou a angústia de Draco.

Ele queria o pai de volta. Só isso. Queria voltar para casa e ir para escola. Tirar sarro de algum idiota cheio de espinhas. Ganhar uma partida de Quadribol. Ouvir Pansy reclamar de alguma coisa estúpida e mandar um novato arrumar o quarto dele.

Queria acordar na manhã de Natal e encontrar a árvore lotada de presentes. Passar a tarde abrindo cada um deles e deixar sua mãe enchê-lo de doces e bolos.

Queria ir à Copa Mundial com o pai e, Merlin, até queria ouvi-lo insistir num longo discurso sobre notas, responsabilidade e aparências.

Mais do que qualquer coisa, queria cair e chorar, fingir que era só um pesadelo ruim. Ignorar o fracasso e o final inevitável.

Mas Weasley estava ali. E a vibração diminuiu novamente.

Talvez ele devesse deixá-la ir. Algumas horas antes ou depois, não mudaria o resultado: total e completa aniquilação. Que diferença fazia se a Ordem soubesse ou não o que ele tentou fazer?

Não era justo. Não fora escolha dele. Por que tinha que ser punido por algo que sua mãe fez?

- Onde...

A voz de Weasley o acordou de sua miséria. Ela estava lutando contra o feitiço e Draco simplesmente não tinha vontade ou forças para reagir.

* * *

No começo ela estava vagamente ciente do que estava acontecendo, mas nada parecia particularmente preocupante. Pessoas falavam em volta dela, distantes. Havia um cheiro estranho no ar e ela sabia que alguém a esperava longe dali.

Mas tudo estava bem. Ela estava segura e... Deveria relaxar.

Relaxar era sempre uma boa idéia.

Até que uma parte dela acordou. Uma sensação de que era errado relaxar. Que ela precisava reagir e ir para longe dali.

A voz insistiu de que não precisava ter medo.

Gradualmente, ela discordou, finalmente percebendo que _havia _uma voz que não era dela. Alguém lhe dando ordens.

E Gina odiava quando as pessoas tentavam mandar nela.

- Onde... Eu... O que...

Seus olhos focaram em Draco Malfoy. As memórias voltaram de imediato. Bellatrix, as ameaças, o homem a encontrando... O quão próximo ela esteve de morrer.

Principalmente, no entanto, raiva e medo voltaram com todo vigor. A raiva a fez empurrar Malfoy com força, ignorando a possibilidade de ele não estar sozinho ou de ele lançar um Avada Kedavra como reação.

O medo a fez correr em direção à porta mais próxima.

- _Petrificus Totalus_!

Seu corpo enrijeceu e por pouco ela não caiu no chão, imobilizada. Pelo menos sua posição lhe deu equilíbrio para ficar de pé. Não mudava o fato de que estava sozinha, sem varinha e a mercê de Malfoy.

Ele andou devagar, dando a volta para que ficassem frente a frente. Sua aparência estava cada vez pior.

- Bellatrix foi embora. Não precisa correr.

Se pudesse falar, teria gritado na cara dele muitos xingamentos e ameaças. "Não precisa correr? Está maluco?". Não podia acreditar que ele fingia inocência. Ridículo!

- Eu vou te libertar do feitiço. E você não vai gritar, nem correr, nem me empurrar de novo. Só tem uma saída daqui e a porta está trancada de qualquer jeito. – ele limpou a garganta, antes de continuar. – E eu tenho uma varinha. Você não.

Fez a única coisa que podia e olhou para a mão dele. Segurava a varinha, mas ainda estava tremendo. Quem sabe Gina tinha uma chance de jogá-lo no chão e lhe roubar a varinha?

Em seguida, sentiu o corpo voltar ao normal e podia se mexer. Surpreendentemente não fez uma tentativa de atacá-lo outra vez. Decidiu que não era o momento.

- Eu não vou fazer seu trabalho sujo – anunciou, quebrando o silêncio. – Vou resistir à maldição e então contar para a Ordem o que está fazendo.

Ele não respondeu, preferindo fitá-la com uma expressão neutra. Ou seria cansada?

- Provavelmente.

Não era a resposta que Gina esperava.

- Provavelmente...?

- Você ouviu minha tia. Eu tenho um dia, Weasley. E... Snape não vai deixar ninguém entrar lá. Então, vá em frente. Conte para todo mundo. Não faz diferença.

Deu um passo para trás, para garantir mais espaço para fugir assim que ele ficasse mais distraído.

- É isso o que você ganha por ser um idiota e se aliar de novo com os Comensais.

A resposta veio num quase murmúrio.

- Talvez. Mas é tarde demais para voltar no tempo.

O que era aquilo? Malfoy admitindo estar errado? Mais: desistindo? Merlin, Bellatrix a tinha matado, pois o que estava vendo era algum tipo de alucinação pós-morte. Só podia ser. Seu lado curioso e parcialmente egoísta reconheceu aquele momento como sua chance. Ela tinha que aproveitar.

- Afinal... O que tem de tão importante naquele quarto?

Malfoy riu. Era uma risada vazia, sem muito ânimo por trás.

- Eu. Não. Tenho. Idéia. Algo que o Lorde das Trevas quer o suficiente para me matar e matar meu pai se eu não recuperar. Faz diferença? Eu não vou descobrir. E você também não vai.

Poderia ter sido uma ameaça, mas na voz quase rouca dele era apenas um fato. Deixou que ficassem em silêncio, não sabendo exatamente o que responder.

E então, uma idéia lhe veio à mente.

- Você-Sabe-Quem ou Bellatrix?

- O quê?

- Quem... Quem quer? Você-Sabe-Quem ou Bellatrix?

- Do que está falando Weasel?

Não sabia o motivo, mas parecia claro para ela o que estava acontecendo. E como poderia mudar a situação. Quem sabe estava louca. Afinal, lá estava Draco Malfoy, com as mãos tremendo, olhar distraído e fisicamente exausto à sua frente... E ela estava ocupada conversando com ele, em vez de sair correndo daquele lugar.

- Quem quer a tal taça? Porque para mim quem estava desesperada era Bellatrix. Não Você-Sabe-Quem.

Por um momento viu a confusão no rosto dele. Mas se esvaiu rapidamente.

- Ela _é _o Lorde das Trevas. Praticamente parte do corpo dele. Não faz nada que ele não queira.

- É? E quem te garante que ela não está te usando?

- Por que ela faria isso? – riu.

- Porque você é o único idiota o suficiente para ir contra a Ordem depois de tudo que Dumbledore fez por você e sua mãe.

Ele levantou a varinha, ofendido o suficiente para conjurar uma expressão de raiva. Gina continuou, compelida pela força da sua conclusão. Parecia tão claro... Tão _certo_. Que tinha que jogar na cara dele. Uma pequena vingança pelas frustrações que ele lhe causara.

- O que você esperava que acontecesse? A mulher é louca. Todo mundo sabe. Acha que ela não ia ameaçar você de morte? Depois do fato de que ela simplesmente _destruiu _minha casa procurando pela sua mãe? Por alguém que nem sequer tinha _chances _de estar lá?

- É diferente. Minha mãe traiu tudo o que acreditávamos. Eu não.

Ignorou a varinha praticamente em seu nariz.

- Uau. Você é muito burro.

- Cale a boca!

Esperava um feitiço vir com o grito, mas nada aconteceu.

- Seu grande plano era voltar para Você-Sabe-Quem... E depois o que, Malfoy? Ser ameaçado pelo resto da sua vida patética? Merlin, você um idiota.

- Ela vai tirar meu pai de Azkaban! Onde _vocês _o colocaram! – o berro ecoou pela sala, mas Gina não se deixou intimidar.

- Certo. Ela vai fazer isso logo depois de comprar sorvete para você. E te dar muitos abraços. Acorde! Se depender dela, seu pai vai apodrecer naquela prisão para sempre.

- CALE A BOCA!

Finalmente o feitiço veio. Sentiu uma dor pulsante no rosto e o tocou devagar, sentindo o sangue. Era um corte superficial em sua bochecha. Ela deu um passo para trás e ele mal notou.

– Eu vou salvá-lo! Entendeu? Eu VOU. Eu... Vou salvá-lo. Eu tenho que salvar.

A varinha na mão dele tremia tanto que se quisesse Gina, poderia tê-la arrancado da mão dele com facilidade. Mas ela só podia olhar, surpresa, enquanto Malfoy continuava com seu mantra... Olhos cada vez mais vermelhos.

- Eu... Ia salvá-lo – terminou, abaixando a varinha.

E então Gina percebeu algo muito importante, apesar de insano: ela estava com pena dele. Se estivesse na posição dele e fosse _seu _pai em Azkaban... Ela faria de tudo para tirá-lo de lá. Inclusive se enganar a ponto colocar suas esperanças em uma mulher louca.

Ficaram longos minutos apenas em silêncio. Malfoy olhando para o chão, depois para sua varinha e finalmente para Gina. E ela contemplando o que fazer.

Abriu a boca para falar, mas antes ele apontou a varinha para a porta e ouviu-se um _click. _

- Está aberta agora – anunciou, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Reconhecia aquele tom de voz. Era derrota, misturada com a amargura de uma humilhação.

Não se moveu.

- O que está esperando? Vá embora.

Três passos para frente. Não sabia o que estava fazendo... Mas lá estava ela: se aproximando de Draco Malfoy.

- Ainda há tempo.

- Tempo? Para quê?

- Consertar seu erro.

- Como, Weasley? A taça está... – parou um instante. Depois a olhou suspeito - Por que você se importa?

- Eu não sei – confessou, engolindo seco. - Mas esqueça a taça. Avise a Ordem. Eles vão proteger seu pai. Dumbledore fez um trato com sua mãe, não fez?

A risada foi alta, mas Gina não se deixou abalar. Sabia que ele poderia ser convencido, ela podia ver em seus olhos uma súplica por alguma solução.

- Minha mãe não sabe o que faz.

- E você sabe?

Ele se calou a contragosto.

- Confesse para a Ordem. Diga qualquer informação útil para Dumbledore. Você não precisa se preocupar com ela estando dentro da sede.

- E meu pai?

- Bellatrix está te enganando. Colocando medo em você, mas é blefe. Ela não tem como atingir seu pai em Azkaban.

- Agora quem é o burro, Weasley?

Mordeu o lábio.

- Então prenda-a.

- O quê?

- Você tem acesso fácil a Bellatrix Lestrange. Usamos a taça como isca e a Ordem a captura. Presa, ela não pode fazer nada contra seu pai.

Ele a fitou como nunca a tivesse visto antes.

- Mas... – a hesitação a incentivou.

- Mas, o quê? Quais são suas opções, Malfoy? Sério? Você pode ficar parado e arriscar que ela não esteja blefando. Nesse caso, você e seu pai morrem. Pode tentar pegar a taça de novo e não conseguir. Aí o resultado é sua captura e eventual morte. Ou pode me ouvir e fazer algo de útil, finalmente.

Era claro que ele ainda estava em conflito. Ela estendeu a mão, num gesto de paz.

- E então... O que vai ser?

Um arrepio percorreu seu pescoço quando ele finalmente retribuiu e os dois selaram o plano com um aperto de mãos.

Ela abriu um sorriso, a adrenalina subindo sua cabeça. Seu coração batia rápido e tinha certeza que estava vermelha de nervoso e agitação. Era assim que Harry se sentia quando encontrava o vilão ou solucionava um mistério?

Parecia que um peso enorme tinha sido retirado de suas costas e dado lugar a uma sensação de estar nas alturas. De ter controle. De estar certa. De que a chave para todas suas frustrações tinha sido encontrada. Era _bom_. Era _fantástico_.

- Você... Não é o que eu esperava.

Virou para Malfoy, tinha esquecido por um momento de que ele estava perto dela.

- Nem você – respondeu, com extrema sinceridade.

Realmente não esperava que... Malfoy tivesse algo parecido com um coração.

Saíram juntos da sala em silêncio. Ele não parava de olhar para ela de esgueira, como se suspeitasse de que sairia correndo ou tentaria estrangulá-lo. Gina só conseguia imaginar a cara de Hermione e Rony quando chegasse com Malfoy ao lado, civilizadamente. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma, tinha que admitir.

Pegou uma situação horrível e transformou em algo potencialmente positivo para a Ordem, Malfoy e ela.

Agora só o que faltava era o plano _ser aceito._

* * *

O tempo passou rápido, mas em câmera lenta, como se ele estivesse num sonho muito esquisito. Num momento estava numa sala vazia com Weasley... Em outro, estava encarando o _outro _Weasley e Granger. Depois, parado à porta da sede da Ordem.

E então estava frente a frente com Dumbledore e era tarde demais para _sair correndo _para bem longe daquela ideia demente.

O que o fez seguir Weasley? Entre desespero estava o desejo de deixar alguém tomar as rédeas e resolver tudo. Era fácil (não, não era) aceitar o plano maluco dela. Era só desligar o cérebro e fingir que era possível acreditar nela.

Não mudava o fato de que todo seu corpo gritava: _isso é errado_! Mas que escolha tinha? Era aceitar a realidade de seu fracasso e conseguir ajuda com o inimigo ou desistir, sentar no chão e pateticamente fechar os olhos em desespero.

Decidiu que não seria patético a esse ponto.

Enquanto argumentava contra si mesmo, Weasley estava narrando a situação para Dumbledore, Potter, Snape e, para sua incrível vergonha, sua mãe. Não conseguia encará-la, mas podia sentir seus olhos o observando intensamente.

Quando Weasley chegou ao ponto em que ouviu Bellatrix o ameaçar, sua mãe decidiu que era o bastante.

- Draco... Por quê? Depois de tudo que...

- Você sabe porque – disse, em tom irritado. Não sabia aonde arranjara forças para a revolta, mas foi fácil de qualquer forma. – Você tirou tudo de mim. A minha chance de me provar. A oportunidade de tirar meu pai daquele lugar!

- Eu expliquei que...

- Não importa agora, não é?

Snape interveio e Draco não pôde deixar de notar a incrível satisfação do mestre de poções no minuto que aquela reunião começara.

- Pelo contrário. Suas ações irresponsáveis e imaturas importam muito. O que você fez colocou em risco toda sua família, essa Ordem e talvez a guerra e você ainda é incapaz de entender isso.

Estava pronto para retrucar com um insulto, mas a mão escurecida de Dumbledore levantou e, de repente, Draco não queria mais discutir.

- Essa discussão não levará a nada. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Resta pensar numa maneira para consertarmos isso.

- É onde eu estava chegando, diretor – Weasley acrescentou, sua prepotência trasbordando. – Se eu pudesse continuar?

Dumbledore assentiu.

- Sugeri que Bellatrix estava blefando e...

- E como você chegou essa conclusão? – cortou sua mãe. – Exatamente?

Draco não se surpreendeu quando Weasley vacilou na resposta. Era uma boa pergunta.

- Instinto? – sugeriu, hesitante.

Narcissa Malfoy não gostava de respostas tolas. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, pronta para questionar as capacidades do "instinto" de Weasley, mas Snape falou primeiro.

- Apesar da conclusão sem nenhuma base razoável, a Srta. Weasley acertou seu _palpite. _Se Draco tivesse me perguntando antes, ficaria sabendo que Bellatrix manteve o segredo da Ordem. O Lorde das Trevas não sabe do roubo da Taça. Ainda. O que é conveniente para nós.

Parte dele ainda ficou surpresa com essa revelação. A outra ficou humilhada com o fato que estava _realmente _sendo usado pela tia. Também ficou irritado que Snape tivesse guardado essa informação mesmo depois de provocá-lo tanto com "sei o que você está fazendo". Se ele sabia _desde o começo, _por que não tinha falado? Oleoso pomposo.

- O desespero deve ter-lhe obrigado a guardar a informação. Talvez na esperança de que pudesse recuperar o objeto antes que outros ficassem sabendo – Narcissa concordou. – É algo que ela faria.

- O que significa que ainda há tempo para aproveitar essa oportunidade – Potter finalmente abriu a boca.

Dumbledore assentiu e as incertezas de Draco voltaram com força total. Weasley então descreveu a idéia de capturar Bellatrix.

- Pode funcionar – Potter concordou, para a felicidade clara da ruiva. – É perfeito usar a Taça como isca.

- Você quer dizer Draco como isca! – sua mãe disse, revoltada. – Jamais deixarei que ele se arrisque tanto!

- Narcissa... Essa é uma chance que não podemos perder – Snape argumentou, só a deixando mais furiosa.

- Não importa! Ele é só um menino!

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Entre ser nocauteado por maldições, usado pela tia maluca, humilhado, não conseguir cumprir uma missão, não conseguir salvar seu pai e ser um total fracasso, Draco simplesmente não agüentou mais. Seu orgulho estava despedaçado e fez a única coisa que sabia fazer numa situação daquelas: foi contra a mãe.

- Eu faço. Eu vou ser a isca.

- Não! Ele não vai.

Até então estava sentado, desviando o olhar de todos, mas agora fitava Dumbledore e o velho o encarava de volta, sério.

- Mãe, eu vou – insistiu, voz rouca.

O tom determinado a fez pausar antes de outro protesto.

- Tem que entender que está se voluntariando para algo perigoso. A Ordem estará lá para protegê-lo, mas não será fácil – o diretor explicou, calmamente.

- Dumbledore! O que está fazendo? Não pode concordar com isso! Eu o trouxe para ficar seguro! Tínhamos um acordo!

A fúria dela quase se tornara desespero, mas Draco não queria saber. Era sua culpa que seu pai estava correndo risco de morte. Essa era sua única chance de salvá-lo.

- Eu faço. Mas quero meu pai a salvo e livre.

Potter soltou uma risadinha incrédula abafada. Snape revirou os olhos. Weasley desviou o olhar. Sua mãe arregalou os olhos e sua expressão de raiva se desfez para pena.

Dumbledore apenas continuou observando Draco com minúcia.

- Seu pai está sob a proteção da Ordem desde que Narcissa nos trouxe a Taça – respondeu o diretor, diplomático.

- Sob a proteção de dementadores?

- Não posso prometer que iremos libertá-lo – Draco abriu a boca, mas a mão escura de Dumbledore levantou e ele continuou. – Mas colocarei meu testemunho a favor dele. E aumentaremos a proteção com mais membros da Ordem.

Potter protestou, mas Draco já não estava ouvindo. Tinha que tomar uma decisão: aceitar migalhas ou arriscar tudo?

- Esse é o melhor acordo que irá conseguir, Draco – Snape disse, enquanto Dumbledore e Potter argumentavam. – Sugiro aceitar.

Assentiu. Seus olhos encontram os de Weasley, por algum motivo, e ela sorria. Contente por ter seu plano aceito, provavelmente.

- Está certo – falou, alto o bastante para interromper Potter e suas lamúrias. – Temos um acordo.

Que escolha tinha, afinal?

* * *

Não conseguia parar de sorrir. Entre a surpresa de Rony e Hermione e a risada triunfal de Harry para ela, Gina estava em completo transe. Harry a chamou de "genial", "espetacular" e "incrível". Ele a encarou com aquele brilho inesquecível nos olhos _finalmente _direcionado a ela. E _só _ela.

Os gêmeos a carregaram pelas escadas, sua mãe lhe deu um longo discurso sobre perigos e responsabilidades e seu pai estava completamente sem palavras. Era maravilhoso.

Não bastasse toda atenção e validação, Dumbledore a chamou para uma reunião da Ordem. As coisas não podiam ficar melhores do que aquilo. Para fechar com chave de ouro? Seu plano foi aceito. Malfoy concordara em chamar Bellatrix outra vez, com a promessa da Taça. Gina ainda não sabia _o que _era a tal taça, mas no momento estava feliz demais para pensar no assunto.

Só podia comemorar. Assim que os detalhes do plano (o qual ela não participaria infelizmente) foram delineados, a reunião terminou, dispersando os participantes. Harry saiu da cozinha lhe dando um olhar orgulhoso e um sorriso perfeito. Queria ir atrás dele, conversar sobre sua aventura (e talvez ouvir a dele), mas então percebeu Malfoy sentado ainda no mesmo lugar, com sua mãe sussurrando ao seu lado.

Não conseguia ouvir o que falavam, mas estava claro de qualquer forma que estavam brigando. Malfoy gritou para que ela o deixasse em paz e relutantemente Narcissa assentiu e foi embora. Lembrou do desespero dele em salvar o pai e, agora, vendo a briga com a mãe, a pena que sentiu naquela hora voltou.

- O plano vai funcionar – disse, sentando ao lado dele. – Bellatrix não vai chegar perto do seu pai.

Malfoy a encarou com desgosto.

- Não preciso da sua pena, Weasley.

Revirou os olhos. É claro que Draco Malfoy não queria uma Weasley o consolando.

- Bem, você a tem de qualquer forma.

- Maravilha – riu sarcástico, depois a olhou de esgueira. – Por que se importa, afinal?

- Porque... Eu faria a mesma coisa se meu pai estivesse no lugar do seu.

Agora ele a olhava de frente, surpresa no rosto.

- Vai dar tudo certo – repetiu o encorajamento.

Devagar, ele assentiu. Havia suspeita em sua expressão, mas também havia algo diferente.

Esperança.

* * *

Viram? Foi mais rápido dessa vez! E bem vindos finalmente a parte DG da história! Haha. Respostas:

Lucy: Valeu! Demorei para engatar a segunda, mas eis eu aqui de novo. Muuuito brigada por continuar betando viu? (E ps. Harry ainda não está apaixonado por mais que Gina queira haha)

Nacilme: Yay! Brigada! Sim, sim, finalmente temos ação! Haha, mal acredito, mas a fic está indo para a parte DG finalmente! Please continue lendo :)

Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: Sorry, é díficil arranjar tempo e inspiração para escrever quando você está trabalhando que nem uma camela e cansada :( Mas dessa vez fui mais rápida! Brigada por continuar lendo mesmo com a demora!

cah: Hauahua, ela sabia o que era, mas esqueceu como combater. Ainda bem que veio natural para ela (e o Draco perdendo a concentração ajudou também hauahua). Hahaha, sim, ele é totalmente apertável e ela está começando a perceber isso ;) Thankkkksss pela revieww! (Vë se aparece mais no 6v!)

SamaraKiss: Ele é muito enrolado mesmo, não? Gina vai dar um jeito nele ;) Brigadão pela review!

Kitty Pride: Não esquece mais dessa fic não :( Thanks por ler!


	11. Armadilha

**Capítulo 10 – Armadilha**

**

* * *

**

O que se seguiu foram dois dias estranhos. Por um lado, depois de tudo que tinham passado naquelas férias, finalmente Gina estava contente consigo mesma. Sentia como se pudesse mover montanhas e, quem sabe, participar da Ordem. Era uma possibilidade distante, mas que antes parecia impossível.

No entanto, por outro lado, não importava onde ou a que distância, os olhos de Gina eventualmente procuravam Malfoy. Era curiosidade, com uma pitada de confusão e estranhamento.

Algo não se encaixava mais. Passou tanto tempo suspeitando (corretamente ainda por cima) e antagonizando Malfoy, porém, no fim ele era apenas um garoto. Estranho, confuso e curioso (acima de tudo). Rony e Hermione não se importavam. Harry tinha outras coisas para se preocupar.

Sobrava ela para tentar solucionar o que havia mudado exatamente. Era nela? Era nele?

"_Porque eu faria a mesma coisa se meu pai estivesse no lugar do seu."_

Ainda continuava mimado e, certamente, ainda irritante. Apenas a cortina do ódio cego que tinha caído. Ela não podia mais simplesmente classificá-lo como vilão sem coração sem sentir-se errada.

Gina cresceu odiando os Malfoys. Aos cinco quando Fred sugeriu que ela tinha sido achada na rua e era na verdade filha de Malfoy. Aos sete quando o pai sentou devagar à mesa da cozinha, soltou um longo suspiro e disse que perderia o emprego por causa de Lucius Malfoy. Não aconteceu, mas Gina já odiava os Malfoy. Aos oito quando "Malfoy" era sempre o nome do vilão das brincadeiras. Aos nove quando não ganhou a vassoura de brinquedo que queria porque Lucius Malfoy sabotara o aumento do pai. Aos onze quando Draco Malfoy apareceu na livraria e confirmou tudo que imaginava sobre aquele nome infame.

Gina odiou os Malfoy como um menino de seis anos odeia a cor rosa: "Porque é de menina!". Porque sim.

Sem compreender. Sem pensar. Sem questionar.

Sim, eram um bando de mimados irritantes. Sim, a família era cheia de preconceitos. Sim, apoiavam Voldemort. Mas e se eles não fossem _só_ isso?

Era o terceiro dia e estava contemplando o que fazer com aquela nova teoria quando, distraída, esbarrou no dito cujo descendo as escadas.

- Olha por onde anda.

O insulto foi em voz baixa, o que por si só já era peculiar. Mas, Gina lembrou, Malfoy durante aqueles dias não parecia ter interesse em nada, olhar vazio e cabeça nas nuvens.

No fim, Gina também não tinha ânimo para uma troca de insultos.

- Você devia estar aliviado – respondeu, quando ele já estava de costas para ela e descendo. – Não assombrando a casa como se tivesse uma sentença nas costas.

- É mesmo? Obrigado pelo conselho, Weasley. Obrigado por me dizer como eu devo me sentir sobre a total e completa destruição da minha família e ideais.

Certo, insultos não seriam trocados. Mas aparentemente isso não significava que concordariam um com o outro. Ou que deixariam o sarcasmo do lado.

- Quem sabe você goste de novos ideais e do que sua família vai virar. Afinal, melhor mudar do que morrer.

- Sua astúcia é incrível. Você realmente me conhece. Como sobrevivi antes sem suas instruções é um mistério.

Mordeu o lábio, segurando a vontade de entrar num duelo interminável de sarcasmo.

- Olhe... Vamos começar de novo.

- Começar o quê?

Estendeu sua mão na direção dele, descendo alguns degraus para que ficassem no mesmo nível.

- Oi. Sou Gina.

Malfoy riu, incrédulo.

- Prefere passar o resto das férias isolado e sem amigos numa casa pequena como essa? – perguntou insistindo na oferta de paz.

- Bebeu suco de abóbora estragado? – questionou, cenho cerrado.

Revirou os olhos, começando a se sentir envergonhada pela sugestão, mas não retirou a mão.

- Não é um truque – começou de repente, acreditando entender o que se passava na cabeça dele. – Meus irmãos não vão aparatar atrás de você e grudá-lo no teto. Eu não estou com uma varinha na outra mão. E não estou fazendo isso para poder te vigiar de perto.

- Então por que está fazendo isso?

Sentiu as orelhas esquentarem. Era difícil explicar sem parecer pretensiosa ou maluca. Seus olhos desviaram dos dele rapidamente, mas voltaram logo depois.

- Eu não sei.

- Você. Não. Sabe – repetiu, dessa vez com confusão no tom. – Nenhuma justificativa longa? Ou explicações detalhadas para a farsa? Estou desapontado.

- Isso porque não é uma farsa.

Ele apenas a encarou, em silêncio, expressão cética no rosto. Suspirando, ela retirou a mão e estava virando para subir as escadas quando sentiu um dedo cutucando suas costas. Voltou para Malfoy, que agora tinha os braços cruzados e o nariz empinado.

- Você quer o quê? Que viremos amigos, ou coisa parecida? – ele perguntou, claramente incomodado em sequer pronunciar em voz alta a palavra "amigos".

- Eu não sei. Talvez. Mas seria bom decidir só depois de nos conhecermos direito. E não por causa do meu ou do seu sobrenome.

- Eu sei tudo que preciso saber sobre você já, Weasley. Você é pobre, você nasceu numa caverna...

- Toca.

- Mesma coisa... Você faz parte do fã clube do Potter. Você tem mais irmãos do que neurônios... Seus pais não têm o mínimo de autocontrole...

- Está me definindo pela minha relação com outras pessoas, não por quem eu sou – argumentou irritada com a lista de insultos.

- "Quem você é" é com quem você anda.

- Você anda conosco agora, o que isso te diz?

Ele calou a boca, finalmente. E antes que pudesse criar um argumento contra o dela, ela continuou.

- Só... Pense no assunto. Enquanto está escondido dentro do seu quarto minúsculo.

No minuto que deu as costas para ele e subiu até o quarto de Rony, Gina já tinha concluído que aquela idéia tinha sido a coisa mais estúpida que já havia pensado. E quando, horas depois, encontrou Malfoy no caminho para o banheiro, desviou o olhar e ignorou sua presença. No que estava pensando? Ela, amiga de Malfoy? Mesmo desconsiderando a rivalidade familiar de anos, eles não tinham nada em comum. E, provavelmente, não havia nada em Malfoy além do que ela já presenciara: arrogância, burrice e preconceito.

O que ela não reparou foi na hesitação dele ao se encontrarem. No modo como ele a observou pelo canto dos olhos quando se cruzaram.

* * *

Podia jurar que havia um furo no teto depois de tantas horas encarando o mesmo ponto. A sua esquerda o papel de parede, ele reparou, estava descascando.

Respirou fundo e levantou-se da cama, lembrando do último comentário ácido de Weasley sobre esconder-se no quarto. Era verdade, por mais que doesse admitir. Ele não tinha mais para onde ir além do refugio daquele cômodo minúsculo e seu papel de parede podre.

E não era a única coisa que ela estava com razão.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não considerara a oferta de Weasley. Sentia-se sozinho agora, naquele quarto. Desde que a notícia que seu pai tinha sido preso espalhara-se, a humilhação tinha sido grande demais e procurou evitar contato com seus amigos. Seu orgulho estava ferido demais.

Na verdade, tinha imaginado um retorno triunfal em Hogwarts. Uma missão de Voldemort seria motivo de admiração e medo em qualquer circulo social. Agora nem aquilo teria. Isolado naquela casa, rabo entre as pernas e as novas alianças estranhas estavam o sufocando.

A única pessoa que poderia talvez ouvi-lo era Pansy e, mesmo ela, não ofereceria conforto ou segurança. Pansy era uma criatura leal, sim. Mas existiam limites para o que ela era capaz por ele.

Não. Draco não se abriria com ela, mesmo se pudesse. Desde que se conhecia por gente, seu apoio real havia sido seus pais e agora não tinha nem um deles.

E então lá estava a verdade nua e crua: Estava sozinho, sem poder recorrer a ninguém e aquele era o dia. O dia que a armadilha para Bellatrix seria feita. Dentro de algumas horas Draco poderia morrer, prender Bellatrix ou perder tudo. De uma coisa tinha certeza: ele estava apavorado.

Admitir para si mesmo o tamanho do pavor que sentia não era algo que ele geralmente fazia. Nem mesmo quando encarou pela primeira vez um dementador, Draco sequer cogitou a possibilidade de estar com medo. Não. Tinha afirmado em mente que era apenas um dia ruim, que tinha sido pego de surpresa. Medo de dementadores? Nem pensar.

Mas lá estava ele: completamente aterrorizado com a possibilidade de Bellatrix o mandar para o outro lado do véu.

Como conseguira arruinar tudo em tão pouco tempo, era inacreditável. Sua mãe tinha dado o primeiro passo, isso era verdade, porém, ele tinha enrolado a corda no próprio pescoço. Qualquer pretensão que havia antes, agora tinha sumido. Não era todo dia que Draco Malfoy sentia-se tão diminuído e sufocado.

E, principalmente, sozinho. Então sim, considerou a oferta de Weasley mais do que três segundos. Estava contemplando a possibilidade mesmo naquele exato minuto. Mas parecia estranho demais, sobre o que falariam? Não tinham nada em comum. O quão profundo era o buraco que tinha se enfiado! Considerar aceitar amizade de Weasley!

Abriu a porta do quarto, de repente sentindo-se aflito demais para continuar parado no mesmo lugar. Decidiu tomar um banho, torcendo para que conseguisse se acalmar. No caminho para o banheiro, Weasley apareceu. Ao vê-la, Draco hesitou, por um breve segundo pensou em falar com ela, arriscar uma conversa, mas ela o ignorou completamente, mal olhando em sua cara.

Deveria ter ficado indignado, mas infelizmente só sentiu uma pitada de decepção. Não demorou muito para ela parar com as idéias malucas, ao que parecia.

O banho não ajudou em nada, o que não foi surpresa. Sabia que a única maneira de relaxar era voltar no tempo, antes de todo aquele caos. Desceu as escadas, um frio na barriga o lembrando do que viria a seguir.

Encontrou Snape e sua mãe na cozinha, conversando em voz baixa. Não sabia o que odiava mais: a possibilidade que os dois estavam aparentemente tão íntimos ou que estavam falando baixo para falar sobre ele. De frente para a porta, Snape o viu primeiro e colocou a mão no ombro de sua mãe para avisá-la, imediatamente ela se levantou e andou até ele, rosto e olhos vermelhos de choro. Provavelmente esteve todo aquele pedindo para que Draco fosse tirado da missão.

Preparou-se mentalmente para o inevitável discurso apelativo, sentimental ou chantagista, mas este não veio. Sua mãe apenas o encarou por alguns segundos, decepção no rosto e então passou por ele, sem dizer uma única palavra, saindo da cozinha. Sua primeira reação foi alívio, estava cansado de brigar com ela, depois, percebeu que a reação fria dela o tinha deixado assustado.

Ele realmente estava sozinho agora.

Sentou-se à mesa, mãos debaixo da madeira e pé direito balançando de nervosismo. Snape todo aquele tempo não tinha tirado os olhos de Draco, observando suas reações. E então, de uma hora para outra, Snape sentou também, bem a frente dele.

- O quanto você contou para Bellatrix – o mestre de poções começou, sem paciência para conversa fiada.

- Nada – retrucou, defensivo.

- Nada? Ela não questionou meu envolvimento no roubo da Taça? Não quis saber o quanto eu sabia e porque não contei para o Lord das Trevas ainda?

- Eu não contei nada – insistiu. – Ela não confia em você, mas isso não é novidade, não é? Pediu para eu ficar de olho no que você fazia.

Snape revirou os olhos, provavelmente considerando ridícula a idéia de que Draco fosse capaz de vigiá-lo.

- Mas eu não fiquei e não contei nada para ela. Aliás, na segunda vez que nos vimos ela estava preocupada demais com a Taça para pensar em você. Relaxe, seu segredinho ainda não foi descoberto.

- Reze para que isso seja verdade, ou quem sofrerá as conseqüências será você.

E com a ameaça típica final, Snape se levantou para deixá-lo sozinho na cozinha, mas Draco dificilmente perderia uma oportunidade daquela.

- Snape... Mais uma coisa.

O professor virou com uma expressão impaciente no rosto oleoso.

- Cedo ou tarde um deles vai descobrir – sorriu amarelo, repetindo as próprias palavras do homem. – É um jogo perigoso. Você tem o que é necessário para ganhar?

Snape apenas foi embora, não lhe dando a satisfação de uma resposta.

E então o relógio correu e o tempo pareceu ir junto. Draco não fez muita coisa a não ser esperar, como um presidiário esperando sua execução. Quando chegou a hora, alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro e, de repente, a cozinha estava em foco, Draco rodeado de pessoas, algumas das quais não conhecia. Era a Ordem da Fênix, bem lá, em sua frente.

- Está na hora, Draco.

Assentiu e levantou.

Estranhamente, não sentia nada. Havia uma cortina de fumaça na frente dos seus olhos, algo nebuloso em seus pensamentos. Ele estava em piloto automático. E não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, no momento, não tinha como decidir.

No dia anterior tinha entrado em contato com Bellatrix da mesma forma que antes, afirmando que tinha a Taça em mãos. E tinha de certa forma, pois agora segurava uma réplica ao entrar numa casa escura, com janelas cobertas por longas cortinas e iluminada apenas por meras velas aqui e ali.

A Ordem estava à espreita, esperando o momento oportuno, mas Draco não se sentia seguro. Eles não estavam lá para protegê-lo, não de verdade. O único interesse deles era capturar Bellatrix.

- Bellatrix? – chamou com sua voz quebrando com nervosismo. – Tia?

A única porta além da entrada logo a frente dele se escancarou e dela Bellatrix praticamente saltou em cima dele, pegando a Taça com força e empurrando logo em seguida. Os olhos dela brilhavam com loucura ao ver o objeto, Draco completamente esquecido. Rodolphus apareceu logo em seguida mais calmo e bem atento a tudo a sua volta.

- Então você conseguiu – o homem disse, encarando Draco com suspeita. Ou ele estava impressionado? – Ótimo. Como foi?

- Como... Foi?

Rodolphus riu, passando a língua nos dentes aparentes. Bellatrix agora estava interessada na conversa, passando o objeto para o marido. Por que a Ordem estava demorando tanto?

- É, Draquinho, como foi? Como você se sentiu? – a mulher chegou perto, inclinando a cabeça como uma cobra. – Como foi roubar algo bem debaixo do nariz daqueles desgraçados?

- Foi... Ótimo. Foi a melhor coisa que já fiz.

Os dois gargalharam e Draco deu um passo para trás, se perguntando como algum dia achou uma boa idéia lidar com aqueles dois malucos. Ele queria ir embora. Logo.

Subitamente ela pegou a mão dele, o puxando com força. Draco tentou ficar parado, o que irritou Bellatrix.

- Venha!

- Onde?

- Receber sua recompensa, é claro, tolo.

Engoliu seco.

- Meu pai?

As risadas agudas dos dois incomodaram seu ouvido. Antes que pudesse fazer algo, Rodolphus bateu contra seu ombro e começou empurrá-lo em direção a porta, Draco segurou-se. A hesitação foi um erro. Bellatrix passou de feliz e saltitante para impaciente e desconfiada.

Mas foi tarde demais, os dois tinham suas costas para a porta principal e assim que Draco piscou, quando ele abriu os olhos Bellatrix e Rodolphus estavam caídos para frente, estuporizados.

Sentiu alguém tocar de leve sem ombro.

- Bom trabalho, garoto.

E então tudo estava acabado.

Ou tudo estava começando, Draco não sabia qual.

* * *

Gina acordou com o som de movimentação no corredor, o quadro da mãe de Sirius estava gritando e vozes tentavam fazerem-se compreender por cima do barulho. Levantou do sofá da sala e andou até a porta, olhando para fora. Reconheceu seu pai no meio dos membros da Ordem, o chamou.

- Gina? Você devia estar dormindo.

- Eu estava. Pai, deu certo? Vocês conseguiram? Bellatrix...

- Está à caminho de Azkaban agora mesmo, junto com o marido.

Sorriu, olhos arregalados. Aquela era uma grande vitória para a Ordem.

- Agora vá dormir.

Assentiu, mesmo sabendo que estaria agitada demais para tal coisa e preferiu voltar para a sala, andando de um lado para o outro até que sons das pessoas haviam cessado por completo. Estava comemorando internamente sua primeira (de muitas, esperava) contribuição para a Ordem, quando viu a figura de Malfoy passar pela porta em passo devagar, ele estava mais pálido que o normal, olhos cansados.

- Parabéns Malfoy. Missão cumprida – chamou sua atenção, andando novamente até a porta.

Ele virou o rosto para ela, surpreso com sua presença.

- Suponho que podia ter sido pior – respondeu apenas.

Mordeu o lábio, de repente irritada com a insistência dele em ser mal agradecido. Era tão difícil ver que a Ordem tinha possivelmente salvado sua vida?

- Merlin, Malfoy, o que raios é responsável por esse nível de teimosia?

Agora podia notar que tinha a atenção dele.

- Eu não sei, Weasley, talvez se chame: inteligência. Eu quase morri hoje e você quer que eu pule de alegria por uma vitória que nem minha é?

- Não, mas pelo menos um pouco de alívio seria razoável.

- Razoável? – ele riu seco. – Você quer que eu seja razoável? Eu não tenho casa, não tenho família, não tenho nada mais que seja merecedor do nome Malfoy. Eu não sou ninguém mais. Entendeu ou está difícil?

- Não me venha falar de coisas que você não tem. Da última vez que soube sua casa ainda estava de pé e pronta para te receber de volta. Já a minha foi queimada por causa da sua tia.

Estavam discutindo agora, ela percebeu. Vozes altas e dedos apontando acusadoramente.

- Aquilo não era casa, mal se passava por uma tenda furada!

- Você é inacreditável!

- E você é uma lesada da cabeça!

Bufou, querendo jogar alguma coisa contra a testa gigante teimosa dele, mas respirou fundo e achou em algum lugar muito surpreendente a paciência para argumentar com calma.

- Olhe, eu entendo, ok? Entendo a vontade de querer fazer _alguma _coisa, qualquer coisa para se provar, para mostrar que é capaz. Mas você precisa abrir os olhos porque as coisas mudaram.

- Acha que eu não sei? Todo dia acordo para dar de cara com esse lugar infernal!

- Se você dar uma chance, quem sabe não vai ser tão infernal!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, tão frustrado quanto ela. Não foi embora, no entanto, passando por ela e sentando na primeira cadeira que encontrou.

- Você fala como se fosse fácil. Talvez seja fácil para você. Afinal, o que é deixar de ser pobre e medíocre?

- Não é fácil. Não disse que era – respondeu, ignorando o insulto por enquanto. – Mas se você não tenta, então não tem a quem culpar pela sua miséria a não ser a si próprio.

- Você é cheia de frases filosóficas baratas, Weasley, mas elas não significam muita coisa.

- E você só repete cinismo como uma vitrola teimosa.

Antes que falasse outra coisa, ele parou. E pela primeira vez _realmente _a encarou, a deixando um pouco incomodada. Então, repetiu a mesma pergunta pela terceira vez.

- Por que você insiste em falar comigo? É alguma tendência masoquista?

Resolveu que sinceridade era o melhor – e único – caminho.

- Pena – a face dele se contorceu em sinal de desgosto. – Porque não acho que alguém que arrisque tanto pelo próprio pai é tão ruim assim. Porque você foi sincero comigo, naquela hora. Porque ia me deixar ir embora.

- Não é como se eu tivesse escolha.

- Todo mundo tem uma escolha. As pessoas só gostam de achar que não tem.

- Simplista até o fim, Weasley.

Mesmo falando daquele jeito, ela percebeu que o tinha convencido em parte, ele parecia mais relaxado agora.

- Simples não quer dizer errado.

- Não, suponho que não.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita com o progresso, mas ele respondeu com um olhar desconfiado.

* * *

NA: Bem, demorou mas chegou. Respostas:

**SamaraKiss:** Bem, espero que ele seja lindo sem arrogância porque está apredendo a ser mais humilde, hahaha! Valeu pela review.

**cah:** Hmm. haha, quem disse que é o climax? ;) Ainda tem um pouco mais coisas para rolar até chegarmos no climax haha. Cap 10 demorou, sorry :(

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley:** Valeu!

Nacilme: Poxa, brigada! Sua review me deixou muito feliz! Sei que as fazes fagulhas e pequenos sinais irritam pela demora para o romance em si, então fiquei super feliz em ver que esses pequenos momentos também agradam! Brigadão pela review!

Amanda Dumbledore: Não abandone as fic :( Seja mais feliz e venha ler e escrever fics conosco! haha

Munyra Fassina: Ah, ele tem seu lado mimado também, mas está evoluindo! Thanks! :D

CShino: Haha, pois é finalmente! DG, cada vez mais! Valeu pela review!

Ella Evans: Haha, brigada! Eu tento fazer isso porque se a gente não se coloca no lugar do Draco, ele é muito chato HAHA. Até a Gina tem se colocar no lugar dele pra começar gostar dele hauahau. Por enquanto o plano funcionou... Por enquanto ;)

Ywoolly: Yay! Brigada pela review e pelo favorito! Me incentivam cada vez mais a continuar :D


	12. Estranha Normalidade

**Capítulo 11 – Estranha normalidade**

**

* * *

**

Quando acordou parecia que não tinha realmente parado de sonhar. Não se sentia particularmente irritado, muito menos contente. O mais preocupante era que nada lhe vinha mente como um bom motivo para levantar da cama.

Mas, também, ficar deitado era algo que igualmente não o atraia.

Sentia-se estranho. Sem rumo.

No fim, levantou. Ainda era cedo demais, pois ninguém mais estava assombrando os corredores da casa. Desceu até o térreo e procurou algo para ler na sala de estar, precisava se distrair e evitar pensar muito sobre a situação atual que se encontrava. Encontrou um livro que era longo, pesado e empoeirado. Focou na leitura sobre poções dos tempos medievais e esqueceu por um tempo de todo o resto.

Horas depois, o som de conversa o desconcentrou. As vozes ficaram mais claras e ele reconheceu Weasley, seu irmão, Potter e Granger. Desciam as escadas, provavelmente a caminho do café da manhã. A surpresa de Draco veio quando ele ouviu o tópico da conversa: Hogwarts. Discutiam quem seria o novo professor de Artes das Trevas (Draco já sabia que seria Snape) e quais livros fariam parte da lista de materiais.

Hogwarts era agora uma realidade próxima demais. Dentro de duas semanas Draco estaria embarcando no trem e obrigado enfrentar a sala comunal da Sonserina. Engoliu seco, imaginando a humilhação de ter o pai na cadeia e os rumores sobre o abandono da mansão Malfoy. Nenhum de seus amigos tinha entrado em contato com ele naquelas férias, provavelmente a mando dos pais cautelosos. Não era o momento de confraternizar com o filho de um Comensal condenado, nem todos queriam apoiar abertamente Voldemort sem antes ter certeza que estavam seguros. Hogwarts, para Draco, não era motivo de animação. E a idéia de voltar lá lhe dava arrepios.

-... Devia estar tremendo nas bases.

A voz de Potter ressoou pelo corredor, chamando atenção dele mais uma vez. Estavam mais perto agora.

- Ainda acho que Snape colocou uma Maldição Imperius nele. É a única explicação – Weasley anunciou sua teoria paranóica.

- Ou quem sabe foi a Gina – riu Potter. – Pode admitir para nós, não vamos contar.

Por incrível pudesse parecer, ele segurou a respiração na espera para ouvir a resposta da ruiva. Seria interessante descobrir qual era a real opinião dela sobre ele.

- Acreditem se quiser... Mas eu acho que ele foi até corajoso.

Abriu um sorriso triunfante. Não sabia por que exatamente aquilo o agradou tanto, mas agradou da mesma forma.

- Corajoso? Mais para burro.

Weasley o estava irritando com os comentários idiotas.

- Não acho que coragem influenciou muito ele, Gina. Ele não tinha escolha – Potter argumentou.

- Ele tinha, Harry. Dumbledore deu uma para ele.

- É, mas...

- Você não o viu naquela hora, no hospital. Ele estava completamente mudado... Acho que ele percebeu que precisava de ajuda. Não é qualquer um que consegue admitir isso...

Já não estava tão mais contente assim com a descrição patética. A vontade de parar de ouvir era grande, mas eles já não estavam mais andando, estacionando perigosamente perto da entrada da sala onde ele estava e não havia como evitar ouvir.

- Medo não é garantia de mudança – Granger argumentou.

- É eu sei – a ruiva desistiu. – Só pensei que talvez...

- Aconselho não gastar seu tempo com ele. É do tipo de pessoa que é arrogante demais para mudar – completou a idiota, como sempre a dona das teorias.

Finalmente, as vozes se distanciaram e ele não conseguiu ouvir o restante da conversa. Irritado e parcialmente envergonhado, guardou o livro de volta numa das prateleiras, pois se viu frustrado demais para continuar qualquer atividade que exigisse muita concentração. Não demorou muito e caiu no sono.

Horas depois mais barulhos de movimentação e conversa o acordaram subitamente. Curioso, levantou e seguiu até o corredor, Weasley, Granger e Potter estavam todos na cozinha com os pais e a mulher estranha que podia mudar a cor do cabelo (e o fazia constantemente). Ele vagamente lembrava que o nome dela começava com Ninfa. E que Bellatrix a odiava em particular. Bellatrix geralmente odiava todos igualmente sem preconceitos, mas aquela garota em particular fazia o sangue da tia ferver mais rapidamente. A conversa era novamente sobre Hogwarts e material escolar.

- Você vai também?

A voz de Weasley o surpreendeu e ele virou para trás, encontrando-a ao seu lado.

- Vou onde?

- Estamos indo para Beco Diagonal – ela ergueu um papel – A lista de Hogwarts chegou.

- Eu... Eu não recebi nada – franziu a testa, confuso.

- Talvez sua mãe já tenha comprado tudo?

A sugestão lhe trouxe outra: a possibilidade que ela tenha escondido a carta, por algum motivo.

- Por que você não vem com a gente? – ela tentou, percebendo o silêncio dele. – Ar fresco e tudo mais.

- E arriscar ser visto com vocês em público? Não obrigado, não quero assassinar minha vida social tão cedo.

- Acho que é meio tarde para se preocupar com isso.

- O que isso quer dizer?

O desvio de olhar foi breve, mas suficiente para preocupá-lo.

- O que você quer dizer, Weasley? – insistiu na pergunta.

- O fato que vocês estão escondidos aqui... Bem. Saiu no Profeta Diário. Quer dizer, são apenas suposições deles e tudo mais, mas...

- Ah que ótimo. Maravilhoso. Esplendido.

- Então... Tarde demais. Não tem nada a perder em vir conosco.

- Exceto meu orgulho, minha auto-estima.

- Ah céus, deixe de ser tão exagerado. Se você não quer ir, então ok, não vá.

Weasley começou a ir embora, dando as costas para ele. Levou alguns segundos para Draco soltar um suspiro e segui-la. Sabia que era uma má idéia, mas talvez fosse melhor se distrair e ficar longe daquela casa (e sua mãe) por algumas horas. E, talvez com sorte, ninguém que ele conhecia estaria no Beco Diagonal.

- Espera. Eu vou. Merlin, eu vou.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso aberto demais, honesto demais. Draco sentiu arrepios e não sabia se era medo ou expectativa. Na cozinha, o trio e a mãe gorda de Weasley o encararam com surpresa. Mais para ódio e suspeita no caso dos três. Draco respondeu com uma expressão de ódio similar. Manteve-se o mais distante o possível das criaturas, o que o colocou mais perto de Weasley.

Uh.

* * *

Não se lembrava da última vez que o Beco Diagonal estivera tão vazio e desolado. Havia um ar de tensão por toda a rua, pessoas olhavam para os lados, observando tudo pelo canto dos olhos. Várias lojas estavam simplesmente fechadas, janelas cobertas e trancas nas portas.

Sua mãe e os garotos (tirando Malfoy, é claro) foram para Madame Malkins comprar roupas novas, visto que tinham crescido demais para os uniformes antigos. Já Gina e Hermione pretendiam ir até Floreios e Borrões, porém, Malfoy ficou parado no meio da rua, sem saber o que fazer logo depois de chegarem e Gina sentiu-se na responsabilidade de ajudá-lo um pouco.

- Hermione, me empresta sua lista de livros? – ela pediu para a amiga, que a olhou confusa.

- Por quê?

- Vai, me empresta – insistiu, não querendo explicar. – Você já decorou mesmo.

- Está bem, mas...

Praticamente arrancou a folha da mão dela e foi até Malfoy, dando as costas para Hermione, tentando ignorar o provável olhar que ela estava lhe dando. Já bastava estar envergonhada por ajudar Malfoy em primeiro lugar.

Quando estavam frente a frente, foi a vez de ele lhe encarar com confusão.

- Quer ir comprar uns livros? Tenho a lista do seu ano aqui.

Ele assentiu, sem dizer nada e os dois seguiram para a livraria em silêncio. Também em silêncio andaram entre as estantes e mesas, folheando livros sem realmente prestar atenção no que faziam. Gina se pegou o observando pelo canto dos olhos, ainda questionando sua decisão de convidá-lo. Surreal não começava nem a descrever a situação.

E, mesmo assim, lá estava ela fazendo compras (bem, não exatamente, não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar muita coisa) com Draco Malfoy.

Era estranho, mas... Normal.

Normal... Mas estranho.

- Você sabe quem vai ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

Era uma pergunta besta, mas melhor do que nada.

- Sei.

- Sabe? Todo mundo está especulando. Quer dizer, todo ano é a mesma coisa. Não ficaria surpresa em saber que tem algum tipo de aposta já.

Malfoy desviou o olhar para um livro qualquer à sua direita e não disse mais nada, desanimando Gina. Porém, ela tentou outra vez.

- Então? Quem é?

- Não vou estragar a surpresa – ele disse num tom sarcástico.

- Surpresa? É alguém que a gente já conhece?

- Talvez.

- Hmm... De qualquer jeito, ninguém vai ser pior que a Umbrigde.

- Tem certeza disso? Quer apostar?

- É impossível. Ela foi horrível, absolutamente um lixo.

- Quinze galões que você vai achar o próximo professor pior.

Ela abriu um sorriso meio fraco, desviando o olhar num gesto similar ao dele, para interromper a conversa. Não queria lembrar que não tinha dinheiro bem na frente do rico arrogante.

Voltou-se o silêncio. Andaram mais um pouco, aparentemente nenhum dos dois realmente estava interessado em comprar material escolar. Ou talvez o fato que estavam lado a lado era tão estranho que não conseguiam se concentrar na tarefa.

- Isso é idiota – Malfoy anunciou, de repente, enquanto segurava um livro qualquer.

- O que é idiota?

- Isso – apontou para o livro e praticamente o jogou de volta na estante.

- Isso sendo...?

- Você sabe... Comprar livros. Escola. Quem vai ser o professor... Quem se importa? É tudo tão pequeno. E estúpido.

Mordeu o lábio, surpresa em sinceramente concordar com ele.

- Não é como se tivéssemos muita escolha – ela respondeu, colocando alguns fios de cabelo atrás da orelha. – É isso ou ficar escondidos naquela casa.

Ele soltou uma risada curta de deboche.

- Talvez minha carta não tenha vindo porque... Eu não vou para Hogwarts. Para que ir? Para ter metade da Sonserina rindo de mim por trás e a outra na minha frente?

Riu, revirando os olhos.

- Quem manda ter amigos falsos em primeiro lugar.

- Não é questão de amizade, Weasley. Não seja tão limitada. Eu não espero nada, além disso, deles. É questão de reputação.

- Quem se importa o que eles pensam? Você salvou o seu pai. É mais do que qualquer daqueles idiotas imaturos jamais vai fazer.

Podia jurar por um segundo que as bochechas de Malfoy ficaram vermelhas, não conseguiu ter certeza, pois ele acelerou um pouco o passo e ficou à frente dela. E, por Merlin, seria possível que ela também estava vermelha?

- Não exagere Weasley.

- Não estou.

Mais silêncio. Esquecendo-se completamente no objetivo inicial para visitar Floreios e Borrões, os dois saíram da livraria e caminharam devagar pelo Beco Diagonal, observando as vitrines. Gina parou frente à loja de Quadribol, encantada com o novo modelo de Firebolt, a vassoura mais moderna (e cara) já lançada. Se pudesse escolher algo para ganhar no mundo todo seria aquela vassoura.

- Eu ia ganhar uma dessas – Malfoy disse, em voz baixa. – De aniversário. Acho que as chances disso agora são bem baixas.

- Eu nunca tive chance alguma de ganhar ela.

- Você? Para que você quer uma vassoura dessas?

Revirou os olhos. Ele não podia ser assim tão centrado, podia?

- Eu jogo Quadribol, caso você não tenha prestado atenção ano passado.

- Não acho que _aquele _desempenho pode ser chamado de "jogar".

- Ah, não seja um mau perdedor Malfoy. Você sabe que eu jogo bem.

- É mesmo? Então porque Potter está de volta no time enquanto você fica no banco chupando o dedo?

- Ele chegou primeiro.

- Aham. Sei.

- E quem é você para falar? Seu pai te comprou uma vaga no time.

- Meu pai apenas tem interesse na minha formação acadêmica. Sei o que há com você. Sinto cheiro de inveja de dinheiro de longe, Weasley.

- Quem precisa de dinheiro quando se tem talento de verdade?

- Ótimo porque eu tenho os dois. E você nenhum.

Revirou os olhos e saiu andando irritada, passo apressado. Ouviu Malfoy acompanhá-la sem muita pressa.

- Nervosinha você hein.

- Se acha que vou ficar perto de alguém que me insulta constantemente então está maluco.

- Só estávamos conversando, Weasley. Não precisa ficar toda estressada.

- Conversa requer civilidade, Malfoy.

- Quem me convidou para esse passeio ridículo foi você... Se não me quer por perto então...

Estavam passando por uma das lojas fechadas quando Gina parou bruscamente de andar assim que ouviu barulhos dentro do que deveria ser uma loja vazia.

- Ssh, tem alguém lá dentro – sussurrou para Malfoy, colocando o braço na frente dele e o impedido de continuar andando.

- E daí? Que isso tem a ver conosco?

Deu-lhe um olhar feio, tirando a varinha do bolso e chegando perto de uma das vitrines. Poeira e cartazes colados no vidro dificultaram sua visão.

- O que está fazendo, Weasley? – Malfoy a assustou com um murmúrio próximo demais de sua orelha.

- Cala a boca! Estou tentando ver quem está lá dentro!

- Está maluca? E se for um... Bem. Você sabe.

- Por isso mesmo preciso ver!

- Não!

- Por que não?

- Porque é suicídio!

Ignorou totalmente seus avisos, limpando o vidro o máximo que conseguia. Quando não viu nada, decidiu que precisava investigar de mais perto. Incrivelmente, Malfoy continuou a seguindo, mesmo que reclamando.

- Você tem idéia de quanto estúpido isso é? Numa escala de zero a dez, está para onze!

- Fique quieto!

A porta da loja estava destrancada. Delicadamente Gina a empurrou, tentando não fazer barulho algum. Malfoy estava praticamente colado nas costas dela, deixando-a extremamente desconfortável com a situação toda. Já bastava a possibilidade de encontrar um Comensal lá dentro, não precisava lidar com Malfoy fungando em seu cangote.

A loja estava em um estado deplorável. Mercadoria jogada, móveis quebrados e sinais de pequenas explosões. Quem quer que estivera ali sofrera algum tipo de ataque.

- Pronto você já viu. Vamos embora. – Malfoy sussurrou.

- Por que está me seguindo? Se quiser ir embora, vai! Não te pedi para vir.

Foi suficiente para calar a boca dele por um tempo ao menos. Era uma pergunta válida de qualquer forma, ninguém o estava obrigando a participar daquele "suicídio." Balançou a cabeça e continuou procurando a fonte dos barulhos que ouviu. Passou pelo balcão e a caixa registradora, indo devagar para a sala do estoque. Apenas caixas e caixas de produtos antigos.

- Nada aqui – respirou aliviada.

No segundo que deu as costas para voltar para frente da loja todas as caixas caíram sob ela. Mais: Gina sentiu o peso de ninguém menos que Malfoy num gesto que espantou ela mais do que qualquer coisa.

Levantaram os rostos, jogando caixas para os lados e a origem do som se revelou: nada mais que um gato de rua, fugindo logo em seguida, assustado com a presença deles e derrubando tudo no caminho para sua fuga.

Passado o susto, Gina encarou Malfoy, face a face com ela. Estavam prensados entre a pilha de caixas e o chão, o nariz pontudo dele milímetros do dela, suas mãos passando pelas costas dela. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e a respiração quente dele contra suas bochechas. O que em nome de Merlin estava acontecendo?

Com movimentos rápidos e bruscos, Malfoy saiu de cima dela, limpando a garganta e chutando caixas para longe apressadamente. Livre do corpo dele acima do seu, Gina também ficou de pé, tentando ignorar suas bochechas vermelhas.

- Então... O que foi isso exatamente? – ela finalmente teve coragem de dizer, olhando para qualquer lugar menos no rosto dele.

- Isso o quê? Eu tropecei, Weasley. Que você acha que aconteceu?

- Certo. Tropeçou.

Silêncio. Pelo canto dos olhos ela confirmou que ele estava igualmente envergonhado pela situação toda. Não sabia se isso lhe trazia alivio ou mais pavor.

- Esse lugar está sujo demais, bagunçado. É um perigo, eu te digo – ele continuou.

- É... Muita... _Poeira_ no chão. E a pilha de caixas...

- Incrivelmente perigosa. Demitiria o irresponsável que achou uma boa idéia fazer uma pilha de caixas...

- ... No estoque de uma loja.

- Exato.

Mais silêncio. Gina passou uma das mãos no cabelo, virando o olhar para o chão.

- Bem. Era um gato. Alarme falso! – ela anunciou numa voz aguda demais. – Vamos embora.

- Ótima idéia. A única que você teve hoje.

Limparam a garganta mais uma vez e seguiram para fora da loja, mantendo uma distancia segura um do outro.

Não conseguiu resistir à tentação de olhá-lo vez ou outra, no caminho de volta para encontrar os outros. Ele realmente tinha se jogado sob ela para protegê-la de algo? Afinal, ninguém _tropeça _enquanto está _parado_.

Quando encontraram sua mãe, carregando alguns pacotes e com Rony e Harry logo atrás, Gina já estava na fase de negação, decidindo que o melhor a fazer era fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Mais fácil do que tentar entender não só os motivos, mas as conseqüências de algo que provavelmente não passava de um acidente.

Já em casa, a grande dúvida havia se tornado: por que ela não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido?

* * *

Acordou um dia com seu malão pronto e o uniforme passado e engomado pendurado atrás da porta do quarto. Sabia o que isso significava e não tinha certeza se estava preparado para encarar o que estava o esperando depois.

Depois do desastroso dia no Beco Diagonal, o tempo se arrastou como um velho mal das pernas. Os dias eram longos, cheios de caminhadas pelos corredores e visitas à cozinha durante a madrugada, com o intuito de evitar qualquer ser vivo. Jamais tinha lido tantos livros. Ao invés de treinos de Quadribol no jardim, encontros com os amigos ou qualquer coisa mais remotamente interessante, Draco passou suas férias num inferninho pessoal e um ano dentro de Hogwarts não ajudaria em nada para melhorar a situação.

_Ela _o evitou. E ele a evitou também, nada mais justo. A tentativa insana, ridícula e desastrosa de algum tipo de relacionamento amigável só trouxe toneladas e toneladas de desconforto para ambas as partes. Então qualquer encontro no corredor apertado do andar que dividiam quartos era encarado como um acidente a ser ignorado.

Era o normal. O status quo. E era melhor assim.

Não sabia ainda o que pensar de sua própria reação naquele estoque empoeirado. Geralmente a primeira coisa que fazia em situações perigo... Bem, Draco prezava em sua capacidade de correr bem rápido na direção oposta a qualquer coisa que o ameaçasse. Mas dentro daquela loja ele estava mais irritado com a insistência dela em ativamente buscar problema.

Suspirou profundamente, levantando da cama e encarando o uniforme enquanto se trocava. A gravata verde e prateada o encarava acusatoriamente. Parecia gritar "Como você pôde tentar salvar uma aluna da Grifinória?"

Não que se podia chamar de salvar, quando a ameaça consistiu em um gato e algumas caixas. Ridículo.

Os sons abafados de vozes e movimentação o alertaram para a realidade inevitável que o esperava em questão de minutos.

A estação. O trem. Hogwarts.

Supostamente deveria estar contente em retornar a algo "normal". Algum tipo de rotina familiar, em teoria, deveria ser algo positivo. Mas parecia que era o primeiro ano de novo e ele não passava de um molequinho com muitas expectativas e medos sobre como seria morar sozinho num castelo cheio de gente que ele não conhecia.

Não demorou muito e as temidas batidas em sua porta o avisaram que era hora de se arrumar.

Fechou o zíper da proteção do seu uniforme, colocou o saco em seu ombro e puxou o malão para fora do quarto, o levitando com certa irritação. Os gêmeos Weasley passaram correndo pelo corredor, descendo as escadas numa velocidade perigosa. Ficou feliz em lembrar que os dois terrores tinham abandonado a escola, em troca de um futuro _com certeza _muito "promissor" como inventores de quinta categoria.

A agitação era palpável quando Draco chegou ao apertado corredor principal do primeiro andar. A única exceção era Potter, que continuava mantendo sua cara mais emburrada o possível. Parecia estar numa competição contra si mesmo para ver o quanto feio ele conseguia chegar. Sabia que deveria estar torcendo pelo "time Dumbledore" agora, com a vida de seu pai nas mãos do diretor, mas não conseguia evitar: estava contente que o quer que Potter estivesse fazendo, estava indo mal.

De repente sua mãe estava ao seu lado. Uma presença quieta e calma em meio ao mar de ruivos agitados e atrapalhados. Trocaram um olhar, não agressivo, mas certamente também não amigável. Ela estava decepcionada com ele e o sentimento era mutuo. Não havia muito que falar.

E, assim mesmo, sem mais nem menos, Draco Malfoy e Narcissa Malfoy acompanharam os Weasley, Potter e Granger para a estação de trem. Ao longe, membros da Ordem os observavam, em meio aos trouxas, buscando não serem notados.

Tentou andar mais devagar, tentou olhar para o chão e apenas para o chão. Fez de tudo para se distanciar, mas o fato continuava o mesmo: ele estava indo para Hogwarts com as pessoas ele mais odiava na Terra e a humilhação seria inevitável.

Atravessar a parede falsa segundos depois de Harry Potter, com todos os estudantes olhando do outro lado, fora talvez uma das situações mais degradantes que já passara. Incluindo ser transformado em uma fuinha.

- Boa sorte, filho – foi a única coisa que sua mãe falou antes que ele subisse no vagão mais próximo.

O normal teria sido procurar Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle... Qualquer sonserino do seu ano. Dividir uma cabine exclusiva para apenas os merecedores. Comer doces enquanto falavam mal de praticamente todos os outros estudantes. Rir de piadas e lembrar-se das festas celebradas durante as férias, mas, ao invés disso, Draco evitou o olhar de todos, entrou na cabine vazia mais próxima, fechou a porta com força e sentou perto da janela, encostando o rosto no vidro, lamentando a perda de sua vida antiga mais uma vez.

Lá fora pôde ver sua mãe, parada no mesmo lugar de cinco minutos atrás. Tinha as duas mãos entrelaçadas na frente de seu corpo, um olhar vidrado encarando o nada. Sua face estava branca e Draco percebeu que as mãos dela tremiam. Para qualquer outra pessoa naquela estação sua mãe pareceria apenas uma mulher fria, impaciente para ir embora. Mas ele sabia que não era o caso.

Draco sabia que ela estava apavorada.

E que ele também estava.

Não tinha certeza do que o esperava em Hogwarts, mas definitivamente não seria nada parecido com o normal.

* * *

**N/A: Parece besta pedir desculpas pela demora, já que faço isso bastante . De qualquer forma: me desculpem! Perdi a inspirarão para fic, mas felizmente o filme 7A veio e me deu o empurrão que eu precisava para continuar. Espero que gostem, MUITO obrigada para quem deixou review (vou responder logo mais) e para quem continua lendo a fic mesmo depois do tempo longo de espera. **


	13. Hogwarts

**Capítulo 12 – Hogwarts**

* * *

Sim, Hogwarts estava igual. Exatamente igual. As escadas, os quadros, o cheiro de pão de manhã, o gosto do suco de abóbora, o calor da lareira da sala comunal. O barulho dos alunos descendo para os calabouços, as vozes ecoando pelo Salão Principal, os murmúrios pelos quartos.

Nada mudara, mas a sensação de estar num lugar estranho, apenas uma cópia do que antes era um lar, não deixava Draco em paz.

Ninguém comentou sobre seu pai, sobre a Ordem da Fênix, nem mesmo sobre a prisão de Bellatrix. Pansy lhe deu bom dia, Blaise acenou de leve para ele na aula de Poções, Crabbe e Goyle continuavam o seguindo, esperando ordens.

E, mesmo assim, Draco continuava vagando os corredores com a sensação de estar no lugar errado, na hora errado. Como se ele não se encaixasse mais naquele lugar, com aquelas pessoas.

Mais ainda: ele temia o momento inevitável que a cortina cairia, revelando a verdade nua e crua, a verdade que ele não pertencia mais ali. Sonhava com pessoas apontando para ele, rindo. Revirava na cama toda noite.

Você está bem, Draco? Pansy perguntava.

Pegou alguma doença por acaso? Questionava Blaise.

É contagioso? Caçoava Thomas.

A resposta dele vinha apenas na forma de uma negação curta.

A única mudança que se atrevia aparecer era Weasley. Não, eles não se falavam. Mal se viam. Mas, então, de repente e sem aviso, ela o olharia intensamente ou ele a encararia com um meio sorriso arrogante. Eles admitiam mudanças. Era como se fizessem parte uma Hogwarts paralela por aqueles breves instantes: uma Hogwarts onde tudo que acontecera durante as férias não havia sumido como fumaça.

A duração daqueles momentos de claridade, no entanto, não era suficiente. E Draco voltava a ignorar seu café da manhã, olhar para o teto na sala comunal e revirar na cama.

O novo capitão do time de Quadribol da Sonserina o chamou um dia, questionando porque ele não aparecia mais nos treinos, Draco apenas deu de ombros e falou que não queria mais jogar. Até Snape, tão contente em infernizar todos durante as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, sentiu-se na obrigação de questionar a saúde mental de Draco.

- O que quer, Draco? – foi a pergunta do professor.

E, honestamente, Draco não sabia responder.

Sua mãe lhe mandou cartas durante a primeira semana. Depois da décima sem resposta, ela parou.

Pegou-se visitando os lugares mais remotos de Hogwarts, seu favorito era a Torre de Astronomia. Distante de todos, mas alto suficiente para observar a ida e vinda dos alunos pelos terrenos. Lá estava livre das tentativas de conversação com os outros alunos da sonserina que, por algum motivo, pareciam todas falsas e forçadas.

Usava seu tempo sozinho para analisar a pergunta de Snape. O que ele queria?

Draco queria seu pai livre de Azkaban. Queria que o Lorde das Trevas sumisse da face da Terra – levando junto Dumbledore e Harry Potter. Queria que as coisas fizessem sentido de novo – seu lugar na Sonserina, seu objetivo de vida, sua família.

Nenhum daqueles desejos era realizável. Estava tudo fora de seu controle, portanto, o certo seria ignorar tudo e tentar seguir a rotina como se nada tivesse acontecendo. Afinal, era o que todos estavam fazendo.

Hogwarts, Draco concluiu, estava parada no tempo. Todos queriam mantê-la como um refúgio do caos ocorrendo fora de suas paredes. Nada jamais afetaria o castelo, não enquanto Dumbledore estava na cadeira de diretor. Ou era isso que, provavelmente, a maioria pensava. Draco duvidava que aquela frágil sensação de segurança duraria o ano todo.

Mas, então, o Dia das Bruxas chegou. Ele sempre apreciava o feriado pelos doces que eram oferecidos, mas naquele ano não tinha pressa para descer para o Salão Principal e enfrentar a mesa toda da Sonserina. Como resultado ele demorou horas até erguer coragem e vontade suficiente para sair do dormitório. Graças à demora Draco foi obrigado a sentar no fim da mesa da Sonserina e, portanto, presenciar quem saia e quem entrava no salão. Algo aparentemente inocente, até que ele presenciou Weasley saindo depressa, expressão furiosa e seguida de um garoto que Draco não conhecia.

- Essa troca de namorado mais rápido que eu troco de roupa – Pansy de repente disse, de pé ao lado dele, esperando que ele lhe desse um lugar ao seu lado.

Relutantemente, Draco moveu-se para o lado para que ela tivesse espaço para sentar.

- Weasley namora?

- Draco... Em que planeta você esteve nesses últimos anos?

- Um que não tem interesse na vida amorosa de Weasleys.

Pansy abriu um sorriso orgulhoso, antes de pegar uma garfada do pedaço de torta de abóbora no prato dele – até então intocado.

- Bem, ela é muito popular, por algum motivo. Até Blaise acha ela bonita.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, para Blaise comentar na aparência de alguém era porque a pessoa merecia.

- Nunca reparei.

- E por isso que eu te adoro – ela sorriu outra vez, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele e pegando outro pedaço da torta.

Ele não disse mais nada. Não era educado simplesmente confessar que o motivo de sua aparente falta de interesse em outras garotas não era exatamente por lealdade à Pansy e sim complacência. Uma vez que tinha já uma namorada que se encaixava no padrão esperado, não pensou em procurar outra. Pansy era fácil de lidar, acostumada a ele e seus caprichos, para que procurar problemas?

- Pelo que parece ela e o tal Dino estão prestes a terminar. Não me surpreendo, aposto que ela traiu ele. Daphne ouviu que ele mandou um monte de cartas para ela nas férias e ela nem sequer se preocupou em avisar que estava viva.

- Pelo menos ela recebeu cartas – foi a resposta dele, deixando escapar um pouco de irritação, já que ele não tinha recebido nada.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Nada.

- Draco, o que há com você? Ultimamente parece que você nem gosta de mim!

Não seria educado, definitivamente, também confessar que Draco nunca realmente gostara de Pansy. Não era exatamente que ele não gostava dela, ele simplesmente não gostava gostava dela. No primeiro ano ela ofereceu para fazer a lição de História da Magia e ele até gostou dela. No segundo ano ela vivia elogiando tudo que ele fazia, principalmente suas habilidades no Quadribol, e ele meio que gostou disso. No terceiro ela fez questão de cuidar dele e ouvir suas reclamações, sem falar que virou a garota mais popular da Sonserina. E isso o deixou satisfeito. No quarto ano, bem, no quarto ano ele finalmente teve que fazer alguma coisa para ela, e não foi de todo mal ir ao Baile de Inverno juntos, além dos amassos que vieram depois. No quinto, ele a ignorou praticamente o ano inteiro e, surpreendentemente, ela não ligou.

Aquelas coisas faziam Draco apreciar Pansy, do jeito que alguém aprecia um bom casaco no inverno ou sorvete no verão. E isso também significava que ele não queria realmente magoá-la, porque o resultado seria um furo no seu casaco e o sorvete derretendo em suas mãos.

De qualquer forma, o silêncio dele foi mais do que suficiente como resposta. Agora Pansy estava furiosa, sem dúvida alguma.

- Você realmente não vai falar nada?

- O que você quer que eu fale?

- Alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa! Sabe que eu sou a única coisa entre você e total e completa destruição social? Onde está meu agradecimento? Anos e anos me dedicando a você e não consegue nem abrir a boca?

- Como assim, completa destruição social? – ele, é claro, já sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir da boca dela.

Pansy mordeu o lábio, surpreendentemente relutante. Draco esperava uma reação mais vingativa do que aquela.

- Com o seu pai em Azkaban e os rumores... Não foi fácil manter as aparências. Metade da Sonserina quer você isolado. A outra quer humilhação.

Mordeu o lábio, compreendendo que estava certo todo aquele tempo: não era mais bem vindo em Hogwarts. Um sentimento de alívio, misturando com frustração cresceu dentro dele. Alívio em finalmente ter a confirmação do que o assombrava desde que colocara os pés na escola. Porém, a frustração acabou por vencer. O que ele mais ressentia era facilidade com que tinha sido jogado de lado, depois de anos de convívio.

- E você, gentilmente, parou essa destruição social para mim – repetiu a informação recebendo um aceno positivo dela. – A troco de que?

O mais humilhante foi reconhecer pena no rosto dela. Não importava que Pansy provara-se mais confiável e leal que o restante de seus supostos amigos, apenas importava que ela tinha pena dele. Que, por circunstâncias absurdas, ela era superior a ele a ponto de conseguir ter controle sobre a vida de Draco.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele levantou abruptamente e deixou Pansy para trás e se não fosse a humilhação o segurando, teria corrido.

Aceitava o fato que era um derrotado e motivo de piada para seus antigos colegas, já esperava aquilo, como explicara à Weasley. Mas jamais suportaria uma realidade em que dependia da ajuda de alguém para receber meras falsidades. Principalmente alguém que considerava o equivalente a um pedaço de roupa. Sentia-se como um pedinte sujo na Travessa do Tranco, digno de nada a não ser alguns moedas jogadas no chão.

Inconscientemente, ele acabou chegando até a Torre de Astronomia, sentando em um dos degraus para o observatório, uma das mãos no rosto. Sua angustia foi interrompida, no entanto, pelo som de vozes. Caminhou até o parapeito da torre e olhou para baixo, avistando nada mais Weasley discutindo ao alto dos pulmões contra seu suposto namorado. O cabelo ruivo dela brilhava ao sol e Draco só podia imaginar o que o tal garoto estava tendo que enfrentar.

Ele não conseguiu distinguir muito do que eles falavam, mas era claro que se tratava de um rompimento, porque no fim saíram andando em direções opostas. Draco quase, quase considerou a possibilidade de descer para encontrá-la. Visto que a proteção de Pansy não duraria depois da última conversa que tiveram, a única pessoa que talvez falasse com ele era Weasley.

No fim, velhos costumes ganharam e Draco voltou a contemplar sua vida miserável sozinho. Horas depois, ele desceu, deixando a solidão segura da torre para trás em troca da incerteza da Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

Talvez em outras circunstâncias ele tivesse tentando falar com Pansy para agradá-la com elogios e conversa fiada, mas não só o orgulho falava mais alto como também parecia ser inútil. Por mais que Pansy tentasse fingir que nada mudara, era tarde demais. Com a ajuda dela ou não, Draco nunca mais seria aceito e respeitado como antigamente.

Mal tinha entrado na Sala Comunal e todos os olhos do lugar estavam fixados nele. Muitos alunos ainda estavam comemorando o Dia das Bruxas, mas havia um número considerável na sala e Draco não conseguiu fingir que não percebeu a total e completa hostilidade a sua volta.

No fim, não foram os sussurros e olhares que o fizeram ir embora. O que fez Draco dar meia volta e decidir que era melhor dormir no campo de Quadribol foi Goyle e Crabbe, os dois de pé, na frente dele, o encarando com os punhos fechados e expressões de raiva.

Sem muita opção, voltou a andar sem rumo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, esperando as horas passarem para que pudesse voltar quando o resto da Sonseria estivesse dormindo. O sentimento de rejeição pesou em suas costas, por mais preparado que ele se dizia estar.

Evitou os corredores normalmente cheios de alunos, preferindo percorrer caminhos mais desconhecidos e acabou por encontrar o banheiro feminino fechado do segundo andar. Sabia que ninguém o incomodaria lá e estava considerando a possibilidade de entrar quando ouviu a voz de Weasley, em meio a uma conversa.

Virou para a esquina do corredor e, lá estava ela ao lado de uma loira de olhos vidrados. Era como se ela fosse um fantasma o assombrando ou simplesmente uma sombra grudada aos seus pés. Ou, na verdade, estava pela primeira vez notando Weasley.

Ela passou por ele e os dois trocaram olhares rapidamente, antes que virassem os rostos em direções opostas. Assim que as duas sumiram na esquina do corredor, Draco entrou no banheiro, sentou no chão e começou a praticar feitiços estúpidos para se distrair.

Horas depois acordou subitamente com uma dor no pescoço e sua varinha caída debaixo de uma torneira. Como um morto-vivo se arrastou de volta para a Sala Comunal, derrotado. Ele sempre considerou idiotas e perdedores aqueles que saiam correndo para se esconder depois de serem humilhados e lá estava ele, fugindo do mesmo modo.

Se jogou na cama, torcendo para que quando acordasse o dia anterior se provasse apenas um pesadelo.

* * *

Gina estava aliviada. Era verdade que não deveria estar aliviada. Geralmente acabar um namoro era uma experiência ruim, que, no mínimo, deveria causar dor de cabeça, arrependimento... Qualquer coisa menos alívio. Principalmente quando o namorado era um garoto legal e interessante.

O crime dele? Ficar preocupado com Gina.

No primeiro dia de aula ele só estava feliz de vê-la bem, mas com o passar do tempo ficou claro que ele ressentia o fato que ela não tinha se preocupado em mandar uma carta para ele, dizendo que estava viva e bem. No fim, chegou o dia em que ele jogou isso na cara dela e, se havia algo que Gina odiava, era alguém que escondia o que estava sentindo e depois usava isso no pior momento: quando lhe daria vitória numa briga.

Sim, parte da culpa estava nas costas dela, afinal foi insensível com ele.

Quem era o mais mesquinho? Ele ou ela? Não sabia, só tinha certeza de uma coisa: que estava aliviada. Não precisaria tentar tanto com ele. Chegava a ser um pouco exaustivo ouvir, conversar, simplesmente estar com Dino. Era como se ela estivesse impaciente... Apenas esperando por algo enquanto namorava Dino.

Esperando por alguém talvez fosse o mais correto.

Aliás, esperando alguém que nunca tinha notado a existência dela. Sem falar no fato que Harry estava ocupado demais com a guerra para sequer parar na escola. Além de aulas extras com Snape - as quais só soube via Hermione depois de muita insistência - Harry passara uma semana fora de Hogwarts, em mais uma viagem misteriosa com Dumbledore. Qualquer esperança de Gina em passar mais tempo com o garoto tinha se dissipado.

Mas, ao invés de se lamentar, Gina procurou focar nos estudos e em Quadribol. Não foi difícil voltar a rotina, como se nada tivesse acontecido durante as férias. Porém, Gina não podia deixar para trás a sensação de nem tudo estava certo, havia uma tensão no ar e dia ou outro, alguma notícia de desaparecimentos ou acidentes estranhos chegava para os alunos e o mundo lá fora ficava mais escuro, mais assustador.

Era frustrante não poder participar, nem mesmo saber o que a Ordem estava fazendo lá fora, mas Gina sabia que ressentir a situação não ia mudá-la. A única coisa que podia fazer era continuar atenta para notícias e pressionar Rony e Hermione, insistindo que eles contassem o que Harry estava fazendo para ela. Tarefa nada fácil, mas também não impossível, bastava muita paciência e teimosia.

Claro, havia também, além de namorados e a guerra, um certo sonserino que às vezes conseguia invadir os pensamentos dela. Teve que admitir que estava curiosa sobre como seria a volta dele à Hogwarts. E, por um bom tempo, pareceu que nada tinha mudado, exceto que os dois, infelizmente, tinham conversado. Mas fora isso, tirando alguma troca de olhares embaraçosa aqui ou ali, Malfoy continuava vivendo num mundo totalmente diferente do dela. Mas, ainda assim, até ela era capaz de ver que Malfoy parecia cada vez mais isolado.

Não foi diferente na manhã depois do Dia das Bruxas. Desceu para o Salão Principal e ao se sentar ao lado de Rony e Neville, voltou seu olhar para a mesa da Sonserina e encontrou Malfoy na ponta da mesa, em uma grande distância do restante dos alunos da Casa. Alguns minutos depois Goyle e um garota que Gina não reconheceu levantaram, sentaram ao lado dele e, depois de uma breve conversa, Malfoy levantou da mesa e saiu do Salão Principal ao som de risadas da Sonserina.

Se ele fosse outra pessoa, qualquer outra pessoa, Gina provavelmente teria ido atrás dele. Ao invés, ela voltou para seu café da manhã com apenas um leve sentimento de culpa.

Sentimento de culpa que cresceu conforme o dia passou, como se fosse uma coceira incessante que quanto mais pensava no assunto, pior ficava. Não sabia o motivo, mas parecia injusto o que Malfoy estava passando.

No dia seguinte havia tomado uma decisão. Chegou cedo no Salão Principal, que estava praticamente vazio. Como tinha previsto, Malfoy arriscou tomar café antes que o restante de seus colegas tivessem acordado. Infelizmente o plano não funcionou como ele queria e mal tinha terminado sua torta quando Pansy e seus "amigos" chegaram. Um dos sonserinos, que não passava de um terceirista, não resistiu e ao passarem atrás de Malfoy, derrubou propositalmente suco de abóbora no uniforme do loiro e o restante dos alunos caiu em gargalhadas.

Malfoy não reagiu a princípio, apenas pegou um guardanapo e tentou secar suas roupas, mas os sonserinos não tinham terminado. Outro começou a comer o que restava no prato dele, sentando ao lado e o empurrando ao chão como se Malfoy não passasse de uma mochila velha a ser descartada.

De punho fechado, Gina olhou para sua própria mesa e, para seu alívio, confirmou que estava vazia. Sozinha e um pouco nervosa, pegou sua varinha e com passos firmes foi em direção à mesa oposta. Sem dizer uma única palavra, apontou para o prato do sonserino e o flutuou em cima de sua cabeça, derrubando cereal no cabelo e face do menino.

A mesa inteira da Sonserina parou para encarar a cena. O menino, agora com o cabelo molhado e pingando, levantou da mesa segurando sua varinha, expressão furiosa no rosto, mas foi parado por Pansy.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Weasley? Volta para sua mesa.

- Não. Eu acho melhor é vocês se sentarem antes que seja tarde demais.

- Tarde demais? Perdeu a habilidade de fazer matemática simples, Weasley? - apontou para os quatro alunos que a acompanhavam.

Gina abriu a boca para responder com um belo insulto, mas Malfoy a interrompeu, levantando do chão, expressão irritada e bochechas vermelhas.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Weasley. Vá embora - insistiu entre dentes.

- Não. Eu faço o que quero, Malfoy.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - alguém perguntou logo atrás de Gina.

Ela se virou para encontrar ninguém menos que Snape, de braços cruzados e olhar irritado. Os sonserinos mais jovens imediatamente deram meia volta e sentaram à mesa de novo, não querendo problemas. No entanto, Pansy continuou fitando Gina com incrível desgosto e Gina não seria a primeira a quebrar a guerra de olhares que tinham começado.

- Algum problema, Srta. Weasley? - Snape questionou, claro, não perdendo uma oportunidade de culpar alunos da Grifinória.

- Na verdade, professor, eu estava...

- Tentando criar confusão, professor. Ela jogou comida no Dewitt - Pansy completou de imediato, meio sorriso aberto.

- Cinco pontos da Grifinória e volte para sua mesa, Weasley. Não teste minha paciência.

Mordeu o lábio, irritada, mas obedeceu. Quando virou-se para a direção de Malfoy, ele já não estava mais lá. Não demorou muito para descobrir para onde ele tinha ido. Saiu do Salão Principal e o seguiu, até um corredor vazio. Quando o alcançou, o pegou pelo braço, para que ele virasse e a visse frente a frente.

- Vai deixar eles simplesmente passarem por cima de você toda hora? - questionou, impulsionada por uma raiva pela situação que não tinha percebido que sentia.

- Por que o seu jeito é tão melhor? Me largue, Weasley.

Ela o fez, mas ele não foi embora.

- Se você não revidar, eles nunca vão parar - argumentou, braços cruzados.

- Confie em mim, eu sei mais que você, Weasley. Eu inventei o que eles vão fazer. Revidar só vai piorar as coisas.

- Funciona para mim.

Ele soltou uma risada curta e amarga, depois encostou na parede.

- Pansy está fazendo isso não porque eu trai a causa sonserina ou qualquer coisa parecida. Ela está fazendo isso porque eu feri o orgulho dela. E revidar só vai feri-lo ainda mais.

- Então isso não passa de uma briga de namorados? - conclui, irritada por ter interferido em algo tão bobo.

- Na cabeça dela, sim.

Levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E na sua?

Ele franziu a testa.

- Por que quer saber, Weasley? Não vai me dizer que...

Engoliu seco, e riu uma risada meio nervosa.

- Não pense besteiras, Malfoy. Achei que estava sendo justa, afinal você não mereceria ser perseguido por fazer a coisa certa. Só isso. Se soubesse que era uma briguinha besta não teria me envolvido.

Mesmo depois da explicação, Malfoy continuou a fitando com estranheza. Após alguns segundos de silêncio embaraçoso, ela pigarreou.

- Eu... Preciso ir para aula, agora.

- Vá em frente.

Franziu a testa, irritada com o tom despreocupado dele. Virou-se e foi embora, mas a sensação de que ele estava a observando não sumiu.

* * *

Foi como tirar leite de pedra, mas aqui vai. Espero que gostem :)


	14. Abacaxis Cristalizados

**Capítulo 13 - Abacaxis Cristalizados**

* * *

Um ano atrás ele acharia completamente normal, e bem vindo, o convite. Teria olhado e nem sequer pensado duas vezes no fato que, por trás daquele envelope, estava a influência da sua mãe. Nada mais normal do que receber vantagens graças ao seu sobrenome e família.

Porém, quando o convite para o Clube do Slugue chegou em suas mãos, Draco só conseguiu sentir-se amargo. Nada que vinha de sua mãe era bem vindo. Parecia apenas mais uma tentativa de controlá-lo. Não ajudava o fato que nem mesmo Slughorn estava contente em chamar Draco para seu clubinho estúpido.

Ao menos lhe daria distância por mais algumas horas do restante da Sonserina - apenas Blaise participava do clube também. Talvez esse fora o objetivo de sua mãe, talvez Snape havia comentado sobre sua situação social e convencer Slughorn fora para o "bem" de Draco. A possibilidade só o deixava mais irritado.

Não foi à toa, então, que sua primeira reação foi não aceitar o convite, ignorar totalmente sua existência. Porém, ao final do dia, depois de ter ouvido dezenas de comentários nos corredores sobre sua aparente incompetência e aguentar os olhares constantes, o julgando, Draco resolveu que uma reunião com boa comida, praticamente livre de sonserinos e uma desculpa para evitar a Sala Comunal não era de todo mal.

Quando chegou, sentiu-se um peixe fora d'água. Slughorn lhe deu boas vindas, porém não tão animadas quanto as direcionadas a um aluno da Grifinória, alto e de cabelos loiros cacheados logo atrás, mas concluiu que, ao menos, o professor de poções não o expulsou. Sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima da saída, e esperou. Slughorn jogou conversa fora com os outros alunos enquanto a mesa era toda ocupada. A noite teria sido razoável se não fosse pela entrada de ninguém menos que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Gina Weasley. no minuto que entraram na sala do professor e notaram Draco sentado, bebericando um suco de abóbora, suas faces não conseguiram esconder a surpresa. Potter especialmente parecia pronto para expulsar Draco da mesa, mas logo Slughorn se dirigiu a ele e evitou um confronto do qual Draco não tinha interesse em participar.

Weasley, no entanto, não se distraiu tão facilmente e a cada minuto o fitava brevemente, antes de voltar a conversar com Granger. Ele não sabia exatamente qual era o problema dela.

Ao final do jantar, ao saborearem as sobremesas, Draco tinha notado várias coisas interessantes. Primeiro, ninguém sequer tinha dirigido a palavra para ele - Slughorn incluso. Segundo, Potter tinha se tornado o favorito do professor de poções. Terceiro, Potter passara a noite inteira tentando puxar o saco de Slughorn. _Intencionalmente._

Potter podia ser muitas coisas: arrogante, burro, irritante, etc. Mas ele nunca tinha sido ambicioso. Para que ser, é claro, quando o mundo inteiro cai aos pés do fabuloso Idiota Que Sobreviveu? Além do mais, Slughorn já parecia favorecer o garoto, então qual seria o motivo das tentativas?

Não era segredo (bem, tecnicamente era, mesmo que um mal guardado) que Potter estava tendo aulas particulares com Dumbledore. Ninguém sabia a razão, mas especulações corriam soltas. Draco tinha suas suspeitas, porém, Slughorn não parecia se encaixar nelas.

O que Potter teria a ganhar?

Um a um, os membros do Clube Slug levantaram-se da mesa, despedindo-se de Slughorn, que prometia uma festa em breve. Draco fez o mesmo, porém, hesitou ao notar que Potter estava enrolando para ficar às sós com o professor. Outra que hesitava era Weasley, o fitando.

Demorou alguns segundos até que ele entendesse que ela indicava que queria falar com ele. Weasley. Querendo falar com. Ele? Irritado, pois pretendia ficar e tentar ouvir a conversa de Potter, Draco saiu da sala, seguido por Weasley.

- Desde quando você é um membro? - ela perguntou com mãos na cintura.

- Desde que recebi um convite, Weasley. Qual o problema? Não me quer no seu clubinho de puxa sacos?

Ela mordeu o lábio, e Draco se pegou gostando de observar aquela pequena reação à ele.

- Eu só não entendo.

- Escreva uma carta para a minha mãe. Ela te explica.

Rapidamente ela juntou dois mais dois e abriu a boca para, provavelmente, reclamar das injustiças sociais graças àqueles com mais dinheiro e influência. Mas Draco a impediu de falar.

- Eu estou tão animado com isso quanto você, Weasley. Mas pelo menos ninguém tentou me prender num armário durante o jantar, então não posso reclamar.

- Não fez as pazes com Pansy ainda? - ela disse, seu tom irônico.

Draco soltou um breve suspiro.

- Eu não acho que, mesmo que eu quisesse, ela ia aceitar. E eu não quero.

Naquele exato momento Potter saiu da sala, com Slughorn praticamente batendo a porta atrás dele. A cara de tacho de Potter estava pior do que o normal, claramente seja lá que o que ele queria com o professor de poções não tinha dado certo.

Weasley de imediato se voltou para ele, uma pergunta em seus lábios, mas hesitou e não disse nada, ao invés Potter encarou a cena à frente dele com confusão.

- Gina, você ainda está aqui? - o restante da pergunta "e com o Malfoy?" ficou na indireta apenas.

- É, esperando você - ela respondeu rapidamente.

Draco soltou uma risada breve e irônica, recebendo em troca caretas de Potter e Weasley, que logo em seguida lhe deram as costas e foram embora, conversando intensamente. A cena de ambos caminhando, o ignorando e tão próximos um do outro, irritou Draco.

Apenas durante mais uma noite em claro, deitado e olhando o teto, que ele sentiu um incrível desejo de atrapalhar Potter. Seja lá qual fosse o objetivo do idiota, Draco estava determinado a impedir que tivesse sucesso.

E, por mais que parecesse mesquinho, aquele plano lhe trouxe satisfação em levantar da cama novamente. Agora ele tinha algo para fazer, uma distração que o ajudaria a ignorar todos seus outros problemas. Nada melhorava seu humor como arruinar Potter.

Ele começou devagar - seu interesse em poções (ou qualquer matéria) tinha diminuído para zero depois de tudo que tinha acontecido nas férias, e foi obrigado a realmente prestar atenção no que o professor dizia para conseguir resultados melhores em suas poções. Felizmente seu dom natural o ajudou. Slughorn relutantemente teve que reconhecer a presença de Draco.

Entre seus discursos cheios de elogios a mais nova poção criada com perfeição por Potter, Slughorn acabava por mencionar Draco ou Granger também, mesmo que apenas nos segundos finais. No entanto, como Potter tinha conseguido um talento nato para Poções do dia para a noite continuava um mistério.

Draco considerou várias possibilidades nefastas. Potter queria algo de Slughorn, então estava utilizando a classe como um modo de impressioná-lo (algo que o próprio Draco planejava), mas as chances dele ter realmente _estudado _durante as férias eram nulas. Ninguém estudava nas férias, nem mesmo Granger (bem, talvez apenas ela).

Sua primeira teoria era de que Granger o estava ajudando, os dois talvez trocassem de caldeirões antes do resultado. Mas as poções dela não haviam piorado, elas continuavam irritantemente quase perfeitas.

Depois considerou a possibilidade de uma trama mais complicada - roubo de poções já prontas, ele as traria antes e apenas colocaria a substância no fogo. Porém, Draco ficou observando Potter durante várias aulas - não houve nenhum momento suspeito.

Foi apenas uns dias depois que outra idéia lhe veio a mente ao observar ninguém menos que Goyle. Crabbe e Goyle tinham apenas sobrevivido em Hogwarts academicamente atrás vez da intimidação. A estratégia de ambos era simples: assim que um estudante pequeno, fraco ou inteligente saísse da sala de aula, lá estavam os dois gorilas, punhos fechados e caretas. Em aulas como Transfiguração, Poções ou Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não bastava entregar uma lição de casa - feita por um estudante sem sorte naquela semana - era preciso praticar. E nada melhor do que praticar usando anotações de outro aluno muito mais dedicado e inteligente que já praticara o feitiço ou poção dezenas de vezes.

Draco nunca considerou seus dois (ex-)amigos como exemplos do que a Sonserina tinha de melhor a oferecer, mas também sabia que havia um certo talento no que eles faziam. Uma arte ao usar pessoas, mesmo que através da força bruta, ao invés da persuasão. Roubar livros e cadernos de alunos melhores não era bonito, nem mesmo original, mas funcionava.

Talvez Potter não tivesse roubado propriamente dito o livro que usava agora, mas com certeza não o tinha comprado na Floreios e Borrões. Por exemplo, a capa estava caindo os pedaços e ele podia ver rabiscos nas bordas sujas pelo uso.

Draco contemplou roubar o livro, efetivamente tirando Potter da competição pela atenção de Slughorn, mas uma confrontação direta com ele não parecia uma boa tática. Ele já era alvo de uma Casa, não precisava chamar atenção - e ódio - de outra. No fim, sobrou apenas a satisfação de que Potter definitivamente não era melhor que Draco em Poções e, melhor ainda, o tão famoso herói estava trapaceando.

Potter poderia ter a atenção de Slughorn durante as aulas, mas Draco estava determinado a ser notado pelo professor fora delas.

Ele começou simples: todo final de aula oferecia sua ajuda para carregar o equipamento de Slughorn, o que lhe dava alguns minutos importantes para conversar. À principio o homem não estava muito contente com o suposto gesto de caridade. Draco podia notar que o professor não gostava de ser visto andando com ele, mas por mais que isso ofendesse Draco, sacrifícios tinham que ser feitos.

- Eu realmente agradeço o gesto, meu rapaz, mas isso não vai ajudar na sua nota. Você sabe disso, certamente? - Slughorn o alertou certo dia, após Draco terminar de alfabetizar os ingredientes para a poção da aula seguinte.

Estavam no antigo escritório de Snape e era a primeira vez que Slughorn começava uma conversa, ao invés de apenas responder aos questionamentos de Draco.

- Professor, sinceramente, você sabe que eu não preciso barganhar por notas - Draco respondeu, com um sorriso que ele esperava ser simpático.

Slughorn passou uma das mãos em seu bigode, o analisando friamente. Seus pequenos olhos talvez tivessem sido conquistados, pois após alguns segundos ele riu devagar.

- Talvez, talvez. Mas ainda estou intrigado pelo interesse repentino. Um mês atrás você mal levantava a cabeça no fundo da classe.

Draco sentiu que era o momento. O momento para entrar na lista dos favoritos do velho. Endireitou-se e tentou fingir-se distraído, focando nas garrafas e recipientes do armário à sua frente. Tudo para evitar diretamente para Slughorn.

- Você sabe da minha... Situação atual na escola. Sei que sabe por que minha mãe ou Snape devem ter contado.

Ao som do ultimo nome Slughorn se ajeitou na cadeira, fazendo o objeto ranger com o peso lhe imposto. Draco imaginava que lembrá-lo das duas grandes figuras por trás dele, faria o homem pensar duas vezes antes de descartá-lo como um aluno qualquer.

- Eu sei que não foi por sua escolha que estou no seu clube. Mas isso não me faz menos agradecido. Achei que ajudá-lo era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Após terminar seu pequeno discurso - com direito a um suspiro final - ele virou para Slughorn. Era arriscado apelar para o sentimentalismo, mas Draco observou as tentativas de Potter e ficou claro que apenas ser bom academicamente não era suficiente. Slughorn era uma raposa velha e esperta, um homem que se prezava pela capacidade de encontrar talentos, como um colecionador de cavalos árabes ou selos raros, mas ao mesmo tempo Draco suspeitava que ele quisesse criá-los, moldá-los... Como filhos. Achar talento nos outros dificilmente alegraria alguém, pois ser uma sombra raramente é satisfatório - mas Slughorn não queria ser uma sombra, ele queria ser um refletor. Algo que absorvia o brilho alheio e o considerava como seu próprio e quanto maior o brilho, melhor.

Apenas um tipo de pessoa que Draco conhecia agia dessa forma: pais com seus filhos.

Ele podia estar errado ou talvez não fosse suficiente. Afinal, Slughorn não era bobo e sabia muito bem que um filho de um Comensal em Azkaban, misturado com a Ordem da Fênix, era má notícia.

- Parece que eu o julguei errado, Sr. Malfoy - ele finalmente admitiu, abrindo um sorriso satisfeito. - Eu procurei por um Lúcio, quando uma Narcissa estava à minha frente.

Draco não sabia como reagir àquilo, então apenas encarou o homem.

- Não sabia? Os dois estiveram no meu clube, mas cá entre nós, eu sempre preferi sua mãe.

Não era por isso que Draco estava parado, confuso, mas serviu para que ele se recuperasse. Sua mãe a favorita? Ha! Especialmente depois que o pai dele fora para a cadeia, Draco suspeitava.

- Eles me contaram - disse fracamente.

- Ah, mas aposto que deixaram de contar o melhor detalhe! Eu conhecia seu avô, então obviamente seu pai ganhou um convite assim que pisou na escola. Mas sua mãe... Veja bem, uma Black certamente estava na lista. Mas Bella... Ela era uma estrela, intensa e de uma força incrível...

De repente parou, talvez notando seu tom nostálgico ao lembrar-se de uma mulher aliada à Voldermort e procurada pelas autoridades. Teve que limpar a garganta antes de continuar.

- Bem... Obviamente isso mudou com os anos... De qualquer forma, naquela época, ela brilhava mais que sua mãe. Uma mocinha quieta, bonita, mas certinha demais. Minha teoria era que Narcissa não queria ser notada, entende? Sua mãe sempre foi fã da dignidade silenciosa, talvez graças à intensidade da irmã. No fim, ela passou despercebida por mim.

Draco apenas assentiu, entendendo, mesmo que ainda com dificuldade para absorver que Slughorn estava contando sobre a adolescência de sua mãe. Incomodava-lhe saber que aquele homem conhecia seus pais muito melhor do que ele.

- Um dia, durante o quarto ano, no entanto, ela se ofereceu para ajudar a carregar meus livros. Familiar? - Slughorn sorriu, fazendo uma pausa dramática. - Não dizia nada além boa noite e obrigado. Eu estava intrigado, claro. Até que ela simplesmente explodiu em lágrimas, aqui, exatamente aqui, onde você está agora.

Draco franziu a testa, ainda mais confuso.

- Por quê?

- Ela me pediu, depois de uma poção calmante e promessas de manter se segredo, que eu a colocasse no clube. Acontece que sua mãe tinha uma única ambição mais forte que qualquer outra. Mais forte que notas, amizades e prestígio. Ela queria se casar com Lúcio Malfoy e eu ia ajudá-la.

Draco abriu um meio sorriso, incrédulo.

- Ah eu sei, eu sei. Eu também estava cético. Apenas 14 anos e já com a vida planejada? Mas ela estava determinada. Qualquer outra garota pareceria desesperada ou tola, fixada em romances e fantasias de casamento. Mas sua mãe...

- Olha para você e você enxerga tudo.

Slughorn sorriu de leve, assentindo. Narcissa Malfoy não é tola, não é fraca. Quando ela quer algo, é porque é algo essencial. Vital. É algo real. Draco podia estar irritado com sua mãe, mas era impossível negar.

- Pode-se dizer que é graças à mim que você está aqui hoje - o homem riu, levantando da cadeira. - Bem, agora... Que tal você continuar a me ajudar amanhã? Tenho uma tarefa que requer um bom olho para ingredientes.

Draco concordou, obviamente, e saiu da sala com um senso de triunfo misturando com uma vaga sensação de tristeza. Ele estava um passo à frente de Potter agora, mas o que isso realmente significava? O que importava se Slughorn gostava mais dele do que do Quatro Olhos?

Seus pais voltaram para frente de seus pensamentos. Principalmente agora que era provável que sua família jamais fosse a mesma. Ele tentava não pensar, mas a possibilidade continuava arranjando um jeito de voltar a tona. A possibilidade de que seu pai, se conseguisse sair da prisão (um grande se), os veria como traidores. Que ele e sua mãe estariam para sempre separados, mesmo que se mantendo casados (divórcio na família Black e Malfoy jamais seria uma opção).

No fim, aquilo significava que mesmo que conseguissem escapar de Voldemort, de Dumbledore, da morte e da prisão, nada seria o mesmo. Ele foi dormir irritado e cansado.

No dia seguinte, Draco acordou e sentiu que algo estava diferente. As notícias da prisão de seu pai não apareceram coladas nas suas cortinas, como todas as manhãs (não importava quantas vezes ele queimava os jornais, ele sempre aparecia de novo). Seus sapatos estavam de volta no lugar certo, ao invés de jogados nas cinzas da lareira. Era como se o resto da Sonserina tinha se esquecido de odiá-lo por uma noite.

Ele desceu para a Sala Comunal com apreensão, talvez esperando algum castigo pior ainda por vir. Porém, não foi o caso e logo ele entendeu o motivo.

A sala estava toda decorada com bandeiras e pôsteres comemorativos da Sonserina. Os alunos estavam com suas bochechas pintadas e cantavam hinos. Isso só podia significar que era dia de jogo de Quadribol.

Vagamente lembrou que tinha saído do time e se perguntou quem seria o novo Apanhador. Ele sabia que havia outros alunos mais talentosos que ele, apenas esperando que Draco perdesse prestígio suficiente para sair da vaga. Na Sonserina, talento natural para o jogo era importante, mas mais importante era o que você oferecia fora do campo. E Draco não tinha mais nada.

Contente por não ser mais o foco das atenções, Draco foi para o Salão Principal e conseguiu tomar seu café da manhã em paz pela primeira vez desde que Pansy decidira que o odiava. Notou que, como de costume, a rivalidade da Sonserina e Grifinória estava mais intensa do que nunca. Bateu o olho em Weasley entre seu time, rindo e trocando insultos com sonserinos.

Sentiu uma certeza esquisita de que se ele tivesse ânimo para torcer para alguém naquele sábado, seria para ela que iria desejar vitória. Soltou uma risada incrédula e solitária, mal acreditando que tinha pensado numa loucura daquelas.

Quando a hora chegou de ir até o campo de Quadribol, Draco hesitou, olhou para a multidão animada e decidiu ir para a direção oposta. Estava indo para à biblioteca calmamente quando ninguém menos que Urquart, o novo capitão do time da Sonserina, apareceu na frente dele, junto com mais três jogadores, bloqueando seu caminho.

- O campo é para lá, idiotas - Draco disse sarcástico. - Com esse senso de direção duvido que a Sonserina ganha.

Ele avançou, com a intenção de desviar dos quatro, mas foi impedido bruscamente.

- Harper se machucou ontem no treino.

- Quem é Harper? E por que eu me interessaria?

- Steve Harper _era _o seu substituto. Você treinou com ele por dois anos.

- Ah. Sim. O baixinho com nariz torto. E...?

- E estamos sem o Apanhador. O jogo vai começar e não temos ninguém decente.

Draco piscou algumas vezes dramaticamente, fingindo ignorância.

- Como é? Estou ouvindo certo? Esse é o som de vocês pedindo um favor para mim? Acho que faltou um "por favor" ai no meio.

De trás do quatro garotos gigantes, saiu Pansy, de braços cruzados e agindo como se fosse a dona de Hogwarts. Draco sorriu ácido para ela.

- Ganhe o jogo e você vai ser esquecido - ela disse, olhando as unhas. - É sua melhor chance de se redimir com a Sonserina.

- Quem disse que eu quero me redimir?

A surpresa dos vestidos de verde foi notável. Era simplesmente impossível alguém não querer fazer parte do círculo social. Alguém que apenas não dava bola. Era divertido pegá-los desprevenidos daquela forma.

- É isso ou dormir na cozinha com os elfos domésticos - Pansy ameaçou. - Você sabe que somos capazes disso. Afinal foi uma punição que você mesmo criou.

Ele tinha criado um monstro também.

- Onde está a minha vassoura? - foi sua resposta derrotada.

* * *

Madame Hooch e o professor Slughorn estavam discutindo intensamente no meio do campo e Gina não sabia exatamente por quê. A torcida estava demandando que o jogo começasse enquanto o time da Grifinória esperava no banco, impaciente. Harry jurava que não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas Rony estava visualmente nauseado. O que geralmente significava que eles sabiam sim.

- Qual a demora? - ela reclamou para o irmão. - E por que você está todo nervoso?

- Eu? Nervoso!

- Sim! E ainda por cima mais do que o normal!

Ele engoliu seco, depois se aproximou dela, falando em voz baixa.

- Harry me deu Felix Felicis! Acho que Slughorn descobriu! Hermione bem que disse que era ilegal e agora eu vou ser expulso de Hogwarts. Mamãe vai ter um infarto, depois de me matar.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Rony... Ninguém vai ser expulso. Pense comigo... Se você tomou mesmo a poção então sua sorte não vai deixar ser descoberto!

Isso o aliviou de imediato.

- Mas... Então o que está acontecendo?

Antes que ela pudesse responder o time da Sonserina apareceu, marchando até o meio do campo, para o alívio de Slughorn. O que mais surpreendeu Gina foi o fato que Malfoy estava no meio deles, segurando sua vassoura e de uniforme completo. A última notícia era que ele tinha saído do time, para a alegria de Harry, que até tinha montado uma estratégia contra o substituto muito menos irritante do sonserino.

Finalmente os times se posicionaram no campo e Gina só teve tempo de desejar boa sorte para o irmão e Harry antes que a partida começasse. Logo ela estava voando em alta velocidade, desviando de batedores, fazendo passes e evitando colisões. Ela viu os dois Apanhadores apenas de relance uma vez.

Os dois apareceram do nada no meio do campo, vassouras embicadas numa descida em espiral violenta. Porém, tão rápido quanto surgiram, os dois sumiram de vista, subindo em direção às nuvens densas acima dela. Ela sabia que Harry estava especialmente irritado com Malfoy nas últimas semanas e que o sentimento era mútuo. Sim, anos de rivalidade não tinham desaparecido, mas agora a sensação era que havia algo mais.

Ela só não imaginava qual era o motivo.

A partida estava indo a favor da Grifinória principalmente graças a Rony. Talvez ele realmente tivesse tomado a poção da sorte, porque nenhuma bola tinha entrado nos arcos da Grifinória desde o apito tinha soado. E enquanto a Sonserina continuava no zero, Gina e seus colegas focavam em triplicar o placar.

Quando Gina atirou a bola através do arco pela última vez, marcando 160 pontos para a Grifinória, o apito soou outra vez.

Alguém pegara o Pomo de Ouro.

O time todo parou para olhar o que tinha acontecido. Em volta, por todo o estádio, gritos se misturaram com assobios e fogos de artifício. Antes de ver o dono do Pomo, Gina percebeu que metade da torcida gritava "Sonserina! Sonserina!" enquanto a outra gritava Grifinória.

Um segundo depois ela entendeu o por que.

Pela primeira vez em seis anos com Harry jogando como Apanhador, a pessoa que levantava o Pomo para todos verem vestia verde e prata.

Draco Malfoy tinha pegado o Pomo de Ouro e vencido Harry. Gina quase perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu da vassoura e a reação do resto do time não foi melhor.

Harry, mais que todos, parecia completamente fora de si. Seu nariz sangrava, seus óculos tinham sumido e sua mão direita estava murcha - como se feita de borracha. Assim que todos os jogadores pousaram suas vassouras, todos correram em direção à Hooch, gritando e protestando contra o apito, contra Malfoy, contra o último gol de Gina.

O caos tinha se instalado. Professora Minerva e Slughorn gritavam um com o outro, enquanto Snape observava o campo com leve interesse na direção de Malfoy. E Gina fazia o mesmo.

Apenas ela e Malfoy ainda estavam voando. E ela só conseguia encarar o sonserino, que também parecia confuso com a situação. Ele segurava o Pomo para cima e fitava o objeto com um sorriso incrédulo nos lábios.

De repente, Gina se viu voando na direção dele.

- O que você fez com Harry? - ela perguntou, irritação florescendo rapidamente.

Demorou um breve tempo para que ele notasse a presença dela e virasse o rosto.

- Azaração Dedos Moles e um soco na cara - ele riu. - Mas errei o estupefaça, infelizmente.

- Isso é contra as regras. Hooch vai ficar sabendo!

- Eu não dou a mínima, Weasley.

E foi então que notou: o uniforme dele estava mais vermelho que verde. Num piscar de olhos Draco soltou o Pomo, desmaiou e caiu da vassoura, bem na frente de Gina e a única coisa que ela fez foi olhar, expressão de horror no rosto.

* * *

**N/A**: É divertido e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante brincar com o canon. Por um lado, explorar o ano do Draco e o papel dele é intrigante, por outro eu destrui o momento de glória do Rony no Quadribol, acabei com a cena do banheiro do Harry e Draco... Meus momentos favoritos do livro. Enfim. Não teve muito DG porque eu me diverti demais com o Slughorn, sorry. DG é o foco do próximo capítulo, I promise.

E será que é muito OOC o Harry fazer o que fez durante um jogo? :/ Ah, dane-se, é pelo bem de DG.


	15. L'amour Fou

**Capítulo 14 - L'amour fou**

* * *

Gina odiava portas e, em particular, quando elas estavam fechadas para ela, como era o caso naquele momento. Ninguém podia entrar na Enfermaria, nem mesmo Rony e Hermione, que esperavam com ela até que Pomfrey os chamasse.

A imagem de Malfoy caindo da vassoura, um vulto prata, vermelho e loiro, não parava de repetir-se na mente dela. Sua pele estava gelada e sofria de uma dor de cabeça que demoraria a passar. Não sabia se seu estado era fonte de culpa por não tê-lo ajudado ou preocupação com o que exatamente aconteceria a seguir.

Ela não devia nada a Malfoy, mas também não lhe desejava mal. Mas não terminava ali: Harry era outra preocupação. Gina não conseguia nem começar a imaginar em como ele ficaria caso o pior ocorresse.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, as portas da enfermaria se abriram. Delas, saíram McGonagall, Snape e Dumbledore, conversando entre si aos sussurros. Dumbledore parou ao lado dos três e lhes deu um sorriso pequeno, mas tranquilizante.

Gina tentou sorrir de volta, mas não conseguiu. Não sabia quando havia notado pela primeira vez: o diretor parecia cada vez mais fraco. Algo nele simplesmente emanava cansaço. Não sempre... Na verdade, quase nunca. Grande parte do tempo ele era exatamente como sempre havia sido. E ainda assim, os pequenos momentos eram suficientes para deixá-la nervosa.

Professora Minerva informou que Harry os esperava e, em silêncio, os três entraram.

Apenas cortinas separavam Harry de Malfoy. A tensão era palpável. Os olhos de Harry estavam fixados no chão, quando não virados para a cortina oposta, onde Malfoy descansava.

Ela imaginava que a escola inteira estava especulando sobre o que estava acontecendo, com teorias escandalosas, mas o que Gina estava presenciando não precisava de rumores para se tornar assustador.

Bastava um olhar para a palidez de Malfoy e seu uniforme descartado no chão e tingindo de vermelho, para o medo vir a flor da pele. Ela não era a única preocupada com a sobrevivência dele, mesmo Rony entendia a seriedade do que tinha acontecido e do que ainda poderia acontecer.

Harry mal conseguia olhar para eles. Sua mão direita estava enfaixada, mas era seu rosto que preocupava mais Gina. Sua expressão era de total derrota.

- Aqui, Harry. Achamos no campo. Concertei o melhor que pude, mas talvez você tenha que comprar um novo - Hermione disse delicadamente, passando o par de óculos para ele.

- Obrigado, Hermione.

Houve um silêncio tenso onde Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares hesitantes.

- E... ele? Ele vai... - Gina perguntou, notando que sua voz tremia.

- Snape disse que ele vai se recuperar. Mas... Foi por pouco - Harry respondeu e a dele também estava trêmula. - Eu poderia ter...

- Mas não aconteceu - Rony cortou, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo. - Tudo vai voltar ao normal, ok? Foi um acidente.

Harry abaixou a cabeça novamente, olhando para a janela, em silêncio.

- Foi um acidente, não foi, Harry? - Hermione questionou, quase deixando escapar pânico.

- Eu achei que era só uma azaração... Mesmo assim... Foi minha culpa, eu usei um feitiço do Príncipe sem saber o que ele realmente fazia.

- Eu disse que esse livro era perigoso! - exclamou, irritada. - Há algo muito errado com esse tal príncipe mestiço.

- Mas até então ele tinha ajudado muito o Harry! Não dava para a gente saber que ele ia escrever um feitiço violento que nem esse - argumentou Rony, para a fúria indignada de Hermione.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - Gina interrompeu, confusa. - Que livro?

Depois de certa hesitação, Harry explicou toda a história, de como tinha encontrado um livro de poções que o ajudou a tirar nota melhores, pois pertenceu a um aluno misterioso que anotava dicas e instruções melhores que o próprio Slughorn poderia oferecer.

Gina ficou aliviada ao descobrir que o livro, pelo menos, não se escrevia sozinho. Sua experiência com o diário de Riddle já era suficiente por uma vida inteira.

- Onde o livro está agora? Vamos nos livrar dele - foi sua primeira reação, não importava que não fosse encantado, Gina tinha certeza que não era boa coisa.

- Snape pegou.

- O quê? Por quê? - Rony perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Ele sabia, de alguma forma ele sabia do livro. E eu não podia fazer nada. Ele simplesmente mandou Katie ir pegar.

- Legimância - Hermione disse séria. - Ele leu sua mente.

Harry, que já estava sentido, ficou ainda mais com o olhar que Hermione lhe deu. Gina sabia do que se tratava: Harry havia perdido a oportunidade de aprender a bloquear leituras de sua mente, mas tinha falhado miseravelmente... Parte graças a Snape, parte porque Harry queria espionar Você-Sabe-Quem. Ela teve que resistir defendê-lo da acusação silenciosa da amiga.

- O que importa é que o livro está fora do seu alcance - Gina argumentou, querendo deixar o assunto para trás.

- Mas nas mãos do Snape - Harry retrucou com desgosto.

Houve um silêncio tenso antes de Harry pigarrear e virar o rosto em direção a Gina, imediatamente incomodada com a atenção.

- Gina... Podemos conversar?

Ela o fitou confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo seu coração acelerou um pouco. Não importava todos os argumentos lógicos e namoros, Harry continuava a afetando.

- À sós - ele acrescentou quando ninguém se moveu.

Rony abriu a boca para questionar, mas foi interrompido por um olhar de Hermione. Hesitando, os dois deixaram Gina, Harry e... Malfoy, sozinhos.

Com um olhar para a cama ao lado, separada pela cortina branca, Gina sentou na ponta da cama de Harry.

- Harry, o que realmente aconteceu?

- Estava nublado, as nuvens não me deixavam ver nada. Achei o Pomo, mas Malfoy foi mais rápido, batemos um contra o outro... Meus óculos caíram quando Malfoy bateu o cotovelo na minha cara.

- Ele disse que tentou te estuporar, foi isso?

- Eu só vi os flashes dos feitiços, de repente ele estava me atacando, não indo atrás do Pomo. Quis me defender, achei que ele queria me derrubar da vassoura.

A voz dele estava cheia de arrependimento.

- Você não fez nada de errado, Harry - insistiu, colocando uma mão sobre a dele, a que não estava ferida - Foi culpa do Malfoy.

Ela sentiu a mão dele fechar na sua, apertando gentilmente. Olhou para o rosto dele e Harry estava a fitando intensamente, os olhos verdes brilhando. De repente sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- A verdade é que... - ele hesitou, limpando a garganta. - Eu poderia ter usado outro feitiço, poderia ter só me defendido. Mas eu... Estava... Eu _estou_ com raiva dele. Eu queria que ele caísse vassoura também.

Arregalou os olhos, mas deixou que ele continuasse.

- Sei que me faz mesquinho, mas... Ver você e ele...

- Eu e ele? Malfoy e eu? - repetiu, incrédula com o que ele estava sugerindo.

- Gina... Toda escola sabe que você defendeu ele dos outros sonserinos. Aí eu vi vocês juntos depois do jantar com Slughorn... Eu achei que...

Sua mão saiu debaixo da dele, e agora suas bochechas estavam praticamente fervendo.

- Eu só estava... Ajudando - retrucou, percebendo o quão fraca era sua justificativa. - Eu não sinto nada por ele!

Estava envergonhada e a presença de Malfoy deitado na cama vizinha não estava ajudando em nada, mas Harry parecia mais que aliviado com a resposta dela.

- Não? Isso... Isso é ótimo. Eu estava preocupado que...

- Preocupado? Você não precisa defender minha honra, Harry, eu já tenho seis irmãos que tentam. E eu _odeio_ quando eles tentam.

- Gina, não é isso que...

- Harry, me poupe. Já me basta o Rony, agora você também? Achei que você me respeitava mais.

Ela levantou da cama, irritada, envergonhada e incrivelmente ofendida. Saiu da Enfermaria ignorando os chamados de Harry. Praticamente correu de volta para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, fingindo não ouvir as perguntas da Mulher Gorda. A maioria dos alunos estava tenso, esperando o resultado do jogo, houve sussurros quando ela passou, mas ninguém se atreveu a abordá-la, provavelmente notando seu humor.

Gina foi direto para seu quarto, caindo na cama com um urro de frustração. Não sabia o que era pior: Harry agindo como se fosse um irmão super-protetor ou o fato que a escola inteira achava que ela estava namorando Malfoy. E ninguém teve coragem de perguntar para ela a verdade!

Subitamente veio-lhe um pensamento assustador: e se não era apenas a escola que pensasse assim? E se Malfoy... Enterrou o rosto contra o travesseiro, sentindo até suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas. Como ela acabara numa situação daquelas?

Revirou o corpo, encarando o teto do quarto, tentando com grande determinação pensar em _tudo_menos em Harry e Malfoy. Tentou tanto que acabou por só pensar nos dois.

Não soube exatamente quando caiu no sono, mas acordou no meio da noite, assustada e suando frio. Nem havia sequer trocado de roupa - ainda estava com seu uniforme de Quadribol, mas alguém tinha colocado um cobertor para mantê-la aquecida.

Sem sono, irritada e sentindo-se como um animal enjaulado, Gina desceu para a Sala Comunal. O fogo na lareira ainda estava aceso e, para sua surpresa, Hermione estava sentada ao chão, livros espalhados em volta.

- Ah, Gina! Você acordou! - ela disse rapidamente, levantando e limpando o rosto apressadamente.

- Sim... Você está bem, Hermione?

- Ah sim, sim. Perfeitamente. Só estudando, nunca é cedo demais.

A voz dela estava muito fina, como se ela estivesse com alguma dor em algum lugar. Ou querendo esconder algo.

- O que o Rony fez agora?

Hermione engoliu seco, segurando o choro. Gina se aproximou, colocando uma mão no ombro da amiga.

- Ele... Ele e... Lila Brown! Lila Brown, Gina!

- Meu irmão sempre foi um burro incorrigível - balançou a cabeça. - Mas confie em mim, não vai durar.

Ela a encarou, buscando mais confiança, mas não durou muito.

- Mas e se durar? Eu... Nós só brigamos e parece que ele nunca vai...

- Te enxergar romanticamente.

Hermione assentiu.

- Desculpa, Gina... Sei que você e Harry...

- Nem me fale. Eu estou oficialmente no território de irmã agora com ele.

Contou para a amiga a conversa que tinham tido na enfermaria, talvez querendo desabafar, talvez tentando distrair Hermione de seus próprios problemas românticos.

- Gina... Eu acho que... Bem, sinceramente? Acho que você não entendeu Harry.

- Como assim?

- Ele _nunca_agiu assim com alguém, nem mesmo com a Cho. Acho... Acho que ele está _genuinamente_com ciúmes. Acho que ele está apaixonado por você.

Arregalou os olhos, balançando a cabeça em negativa. Não fazia sentido. Ele com ciúmes dela e Malfoy? Ele... Apaixonado?

- Mas...

- Acho que você devia ir falar com ele. E esclarecer o que sentem.

O que sentem? Harry sentia algo por ela? Algo além de amizade? Não conseguia realmente captar a ideia. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Hermione sorriu.

- Ele ainda está na enfermaria?

Ela assentiu e com isso Gina saiu correndo. Deixou tudo para trás, nem sequer parou para recuperar o fôlego. Sabia que as portas estariam fechadas para ela, assim como horas antes, mas nada que um feitiço resolvesse. Com cuidado para não acordar Madame Pomfrey, ela se aproximou da cama de Harry. E da de Malfoy.

Harry estava dormindo tranquilamente. Seu nariz parecia melhor e seus óculos estavam no criado-mudo ao lado, junto com cartões de melhoras. Rony tinha deixado doces para ele, pois a lixeira próxima estava cheia de papéis coloridos descartados. Ele sorria, provavelmente sonhando com algo agradável.

Ela se aproximou silenciosamente, passando uma dedo de leve na testa dele e empurrando alguns fios para longe de seus olhos.

- Ele deveria estar em Azkaban.

A voz de Malfoy a assustou tanto que quase tropeçou, dando passos apressados para trás e se afastando de Harry. Virou para a cama de Malfoy, que tinha empurrado a única cortina que os separava.

- Você... Acordou.

- Surpresa? Eu também.

Ele estava sentando na cama, uma das mãos apoiando o peito, que estava completamente enfaixado, e ainda um pouco avermelhado de sangue. Parecia cansado, o que era compreensível depois do que tinha passado. Não havia cartões no móvel ao lado, não havia doces. Não havia nem sonhos agradáveis, só uma expressão exausta e amarga.

- Foi um acidente - ela quebrou o silêncio. - Ele não sabia o que o feitiço fazia.

Draco soltou uma risada curta.

- Claro que não sabia.

- E você foi quem começou. Você tentou jogá-lo da vassoura.

Ele sorriu, voltando a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Claro que tentei. Eu queria ganhar, pelo menos uma vez.

- Ganhar machucando os outros? É desprezível.

Ele não respondeu, deixando um silêncio tenso cair sob ambos. Gina voltou a olhar Harry, ainda tranquilo em seu sono.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Weasley?

Mordeu o lábio, não sabendo o que responder sem revelar o que sentia.

- Eu quase morri, e por um Pomo. Põe as coisas em perspectiva, sabe.

Não entendeu onde ele queria chegar, mas também não o interrompeu.

- Eu nem queria participar do jogo estúpido, ainda por cima. Mas ai eu vi Potter, ganhando mais uma vez. E não me pareceu justo.

Cruzou os braços, pronta para argumentar, e ainda assim, ficou calada.

- O que Hooch poderia fazer realmente de tão ruim comigo? Me proibir de jogar Quadribol para o resto da minha vida? - ele riu. - E então sim, eu joguei sujo. E dai que ele ia cair da vassoura? A escola inteira estava lá, pronta para salvar ele.

- Você arriscou a vida dele por um Pomo. Onde está sua perspectiva sobre isso?

- Eu não sei. Talvez Potter entenda melhor, afinal ele arriscou a _minha_.

- Foi um acidente.

- Você fica repetindo isso, mas será que realmente acredita?

Fitou-o, irritada. É claro que acreditava. Mesmo depois de Harry admitir que conscientemente estava com raiva de Malfoy... Por causa dela, não havia outra explicação a não ser um acidente, Harry era uma boa pessoa.

- Eu quase morri e todos defendem ele - Malfoy balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos. - Por que não estou surpreso?

- Ele se sente culpado já. Até demais.

- E seu papel é aliviar essa culpa, dizer que tudo deu certo no final. É isso?

- Que te interessa?

Malfoy deu de ombros, sorrindo.

- Eu não consigo dormir, atormentá-la dá uma boa distração. Eu quase morri hoje, caso tenha esquecido.

Levantou uma sobrancelha, preparando-se para argumentar, mas, ao invés, soltou um suspiro e se pegou sentando no canto da cama dele, Harry esquecido.

- Eu sei.

- Não parece.

- A verdade é que... É meio que minha culpa.

Foi a vez de Malfoy ficar surpreso.

- Harry... Harry meio que supôs coisas... E...

- Que coisas?

Ela engoliu seco, passando a mão nos cabelos, nervosa.

- Não faz diferença, ele estava errado - disse, finalmente, evitando o olhar dele.

- Se é sua culpa mesmo, Weasely, o mínimo que poderia fazer é roubar um daqueles doces ali para mim - ele sugeriu com um sorriso maldoso.

Gina abriu um pequeno sorriso, revirando os olhos, mas levantando e pegando um saco de Feijãozinhos de Todos os Sabores ainda fechado - era o doce que Harry menos gostava. Ao entregar o pacote, as mãos de ambos se tocaram rapidamente, mas o suficiente para sentir suas bochechas quentes.

- Como você está se sentindo? - perguntou, tentando focar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o rosto dele. - De verdade?

- De verdade? - ele riu. - De verdade eu estou me sentindo como alguém que acabou de quase morrer.

- Você só consegue repetir isso agora? Que dramático.

Ele revirou os olhos, escolhendo um feijãozinho de caramelo.

- Meu peito parece que está queimando, minha cabeça está explodindo de dor de cabeça e eu ainda nem sei que feitiço me atingiu. Melhor?

- Sinto muito.

A expressão dele mudou de irritação para surpresa, apesar da tentativa de escondê-la.

- Não foi você que me cortou em pedacinhos, Weasley.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu poderia ter ajudado, ao invés fiquei parada, que nem uma idiota.

- Mas é porque você é uma mesmo.

Virou o rosto para ele, irritada. Será que ele não podia deixar os insultos para trás por dez minutos? Ela tentando se desculpar, tentar explicar a situação, e ele a chamando de idiota!

- Você não tem obrigação de salvar todo mundo - ele continuou. - Muito menos tem que me salvar. A responsabilidade é da escola, pelo menos legalmente.

Ela riu um pouco, entendendo que aquele era o jeito que Malfoy tinha encontrado para fazê-la se sentir melhor.

- E moralmente?

- Eu estou tentando te ajudar aqui, Weasley. Pare de atrapalhar.

- Ok, você ganhou.

- Ótimo. Eu adoro ganhar. Agora que tal aliviar um pouco mais essa sua culpa? Esse travesseiro está me incomodando.

Hesitou por um breve momento, se perguntando se era uma boa ideia, mas conclui que tinha que provar algo para si mesma. Aproximou-se de Malfoy, com cuidado colocou a mão no ombro dele, empurrando gentilmente para frente.

- Ai, cuidado - ele resmungou, mas sua voz parecia tranquila demais para alguém com dor.

Pegou o travesseiro devagar e o reposicionou, de forma que Malfoy pudesse ficar mais confortável. Bastou manter sua mão no ombro dele por alguns segundos além do necessário para que ele levantasse o rosto e sorrisse para ela.

- Você dá uma boa enfermeira.

- Um elogio? Quem iria...

Ela não terminou a frase, pois estava ocupada demais sentindo os lábios dele nos dela. Não sabia quem tinha começado, nem se era uma boa ideia continuar, mas era tarde demais. Sentiu arrepios quando a mão dele segurou de leve o braço dela, aumentando a intensidade do beijo. Antes mesmo que pudesse compreender o que fazia, segurava o rosto dele com uma mão, enquanto a outra permanecia em seu ombro.

Um miado desfez o feitiço. Ao som de Madame Norra passando no corredor, Gina se afastou rapidamente, vermelha e desorientada.

Malfoy a fitava com olhos arregalados. E nenhum dos dois conseguia falar. Se falassem, seria como admitir que o beijo tivesse _realmente _acontecido.

E nem dos dois queria isso... Queria?


End file.
